Lobos y Ciervos
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Cuando la vio por primera vez, pensó que era como un pequeño cervatillo sacrificado al lobo (Universo Alterno)
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia nació de un reto implantado por una amiga de la Universidad (Un beso enorme a Belén) pues queríamos hacer las parejas más extrañas de SS, y bien así nació nuestro primer hijo titulado "Lobos y Ciervos" también tenemos otras 2 en proceso que no sé si me anime a subir, todo depende de la aceptación de esta.**

**Esta historia esta prácticamente terminada y es de solo 5 capítulos.**

**Universo Alterno**

**Advertencia****: Ligera mención de Incesto**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SS y TLC No me pertenecen, nosotras solo los usamos para crear historias fumadas**

**¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**El pequeño Cervatillo**

* * *

Esta historia comienza en un reino muy lejano, pero antes de centrarnos en los personajes, vamos a conocer las maravillosas tierras que lo rodean, tres grandes Continentes, Gea, Urano y el más pequeño de los tres pero no menos fuerte, Pontos.

Comenzaremos por Hades ubicado en el continente Urano, apartado de todo curioso, las llamadas tierras sombrías, el reino más hermético y tradicional de los tres, atados a sus fuertes normas y ritos, solo se contaba que era la tierra de oráculos y hechiceros, en su nombre los aventureros se embarcaban para descubrir sus secretos, pero nunca volvían, pocos son hoy día los que se atreven a explorar lo que se encuentra más allá de lo conocido en Hades, estas misteriosas y salvajes tierras están divididas por tres poderosas casas, Wyvern, Griffo y Garuda, actualmente la corona esta regida por la casa más poderosa, Grifo. Giudecca es la fortaleza en la que el rey gobierna.

Poseidón el reino ubicado en el continente Pontos, es el punto de comercio más fuerte, pero a su vez el lugar más peligroso, pues es cuna de bandidos, traficantes, piratas y ex prisioneros de guerra, aquí todo es fiesta, bebida, mujeres y esclavos, más sin embargo la capital es tranquila, ya que esta es controlada por siete poderosas casas, Syren, Escila, Kraken, Crisaor, Hipocampo, Lymnades y Dragón Marino, las cuales mantenian el orden y el comercio, pues sin el reino Poseidón, los otros dos, estarían más que a la deriva, actualmente la casa gobernante estaba bajo el mandato de Syren. Soporte del Norte, es el nombre de la fortaleza en la que se encuentra el trono del Rey.

Finalmente el tercer reino Atenea, si Hades mantenía sus tradiciones y la magia, Poseidón su comercio y su poderosa naval, Atenea bajo su poder mantenía los ejércitos más poderosos, además de ser la capital de las artes y madre de la economía, que mantiene funcionando a los tres continentes por igual, abrazado por el seno de Gea, Atenea es un reino que esta dividido en doce casas, mayores, y otras más de rango menor, aquí nacen grandes reyes, se crían príncipes, hablaremos entonces de las casas que mantienen a Atena como el más poderoso reino, Aries, Taurus, Gémini, Cáncer, Leus, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitarius, Capricornio, Acuarius y Pisces, conforman a las casas lideres de las que debe salir el siguiente a gobernar. Santuario es el lugar donde gobierna el Rey.

Ahora que conocemos a nuestros tres reinos, continentes y sus respectivas casas además de gobernantes, pasaremos a donde nuestra historia da comienzo:

La situación Política es estable, hay paz, y todos conviven en febril armonía, a pesar de que las campanas anuncian que, el viejo rey de Atenea ha muerto, el palacio cubre los estandartes de la casa Cáncer en luto, su alteza real, Rey de Atenea y protector de los hombres Sage Cáncer, falleció en la madrugada, victima de la edad y una pulmonía que lo aquejaba desde hace tiempo.

—¿Tú crees que el príncipe Manigoldo tome el puesto? —pregunto uno de los ministros presentes en medio de la ceremonia luctuosa

—No lo sé, la situación del reino es delicada, hay que esperar, desde que su padre cayo en cama, se le envio una carta a la región de Cáncer —respondió con parsimonia un anciano

—Son tres semanas de viaje desde Cáncer hasta Atenea, aproximo que en los próximos días este aquí —continúo un anciano más.

Tras los honores dados a su alteza, alguien debía ser coronado Rey, y por ello, los líderes de las doce casas de Atenea, se debían presentar, no pasaron muchos días antes de que el heredero Manigoldo se hiciera presente, cuando las puertas principales de la capital se abrían para recibirlo. Manigoldo era el hijo mayor de Sage, un hombre de carácter vivo, tenaz y arrogante, pero con una nobleza incomparable, amado por el pueblo, por las mujeres y por sus ciervos, ciertamente siempre fue un buen hijo, pero su descontrol por los vicios y su sentido aventurero era algo que dejaba al consejo, nervioso porque el hombre de casi treinta tomara las riendas de todo un reino, un continente.

Manigoldo lo sabía, incluso él no quería gobernar, muchas veces discutió con su padre sobre ello, negándose, y ofreciendo a su pequeño hermano Mephisto mejor conocido por todos como Death Mask, como el nuevo regente, pero Sage sabía que, Mephisto era inmaduro y nunca controlaba su carácter, eso le conseguiría problemas a futuro.

—Me niego —golpeo la mesa de cedro con ambas manos levantándose de la silla que se encontraba a la cabeza de una larga mesa rodeada de consejeros

—Es su derecho y a alguien debemos coronar —uno de los viejos consejeros de Sage protesto

—No es mi culpa que el viejo muriera antes de lo esperado —se excuso con dureza y fuego intenso en sus ojos azules

—Mi señor, no puede hablar así de su bondadoso padre —le reprendió otro de los hombres

—Y yo lo ame, que de eso no quede duda, pero yo no nací para ser Rey —se tranquilizo dejándose caer sobre la silla —¿Por qué no coronan a mi hermano menor? Puedo abdicar —trato de negociar

—Mephisto es un muchacho demasiado inmaduro, él no sabe como llevar una corona, es arrogante, grosero, e incluso a veces un poco cruel —ahora hablo una anciana

—No puedo creer que aun tengan a mi hermano en esa visión tan horrorosa —se quejo mientras pasaba sus manos por su rebelde cabello azul

—Por favor, alguien debe gobernar y usted debe hacerlo por derecho —se quejo una voz ronca y cansada

Manigoldo medito, analizo cada opción, aun que ya lo había hecho desde que le anunciaron que su padre había caído en cama… Aries era una casa demasiado dócil, estaría expuesta a ataques inmisericordes, Taurus no tenía esa docilidad pero su nobleza lo volvía vulnerable, Cáncer… bueno ya estaba descartada, Géminis era poderosa si, había sido mano derecha por muchos años de varios reyes, pero siempre se caracterizo por ser inestable, y eso era peligroso, Leus valerosos, valientes el arquetipo ideal, de no ser porque sus herederos eran un par de muchachos malcriados que apenas podían con sus vidas, los Virgo, definitivamente se negarían, pues ellos preferían la tranquilidad de sus tierras antes que la opulencia de la capital y el trono, los Libra eran similares a los Virgo, los Escorpio, su actual heredero era similar a él, todo un aventurero que se negaría a tomar las riendas de todo, agregado a que su heredero no poseia una salud estable, Sagitarius… con ellos no tenían problemas pero, recordaba que Sage había tenido algunas rencillas con ellos en el pasado, Capricornio eran demasiado severos e implacables, su manera de hacer las cosas quizá no sería lo correcto, y si algo le inculco Sage a Manigoldo, es que un Rey lo es todo si tiene a su pueblo. Los Acuarius eran reservados, calculadores y fríos, pero eso los volvía victimas de golpes de estado, ya había pasado hace varias generaciones, finalmente los Pisce… definitivamente los Pisce no eran una opción, no cuando sus gastos excedían a la corona entre sus fiestas ostentosas, sus gustos tan exagerados y su manera tan opulenta de ver la vida, quizá ellos llevarían a toda Atenea a la quiebra.

Finalmente Manigoldo tomo una decisión, la cual informo al consejo, el que no tuvo más opción que aceptar, enviando entonces una carta en la cual se anunciaría al nuevo Rey de Atenea.

Tras dos semanas después de la muerte del Rey, entre los susurros descarados de la gente y las constantes preguntas, al fin, Atenea, tenía un nuevo rey…

—En nombre de nuestra diosa madre, y de esta iglesia, yo el sumo sacerdote real del Santuario, te corono a ti Aioros Sagitarius, como nuestro nuevo rey y protector del reino… que nuestra diosa aguarde y ampare tu camino.

_Larga vida al Rey_

Los blasones de la casa Sagitarus cayeron como cascadas en todo el gran salón, el trono de plata y marfil aguardaba por su gobernante que se encontraba sentado mirando con desconcierto todo, hace algunas semanas se había casado con una joven que apenas conocía, hizo planes de irse con ella a vivir a una pequeña casa de campo en la región de Quirón y ahora, se encontraba gobernando a todo un reino, las cosas para Aioros eran un poco diferentes.

—¿Aioros cariño, te encuentras bien? —una bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos pardos acaricio con suavidad el brazo de Aioros

—Si Minerva, tranquila —le susurro con cariño

Mientras él se sentía como un pequeño ratón entre gatos hambrientos, más allá de lo que sus ojos veían, se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello morado, grandes ojos esmeralda y piel blanca cual porcelana.

—¡Sasha! —una doncella rubia de ojos verdes la llamo

—Yuzuriha —contesto con entusiasmo corriendo a ella —Creí que estaría sola entre toda esta gente, gracias a la diosa que estas aquí —la abrazo

—¿Así que… a su alteza no le molesta seguir siendo mi amiga? —pregunto con cierta vergüenza

—¡Pero que dices, claro que no! —beso sus mejillas sonriéndole con cariño —Para mi eres la hermana que nunca tuve —suspiro —Ojala pudieras quedarte conmigo en Santuario

—Sabes que debo regresar a Aries.

Sasha era la hermana menor de Aioros, Seiya y Seika, hija de Lord Sisifo Sagitarius, tenía una hermana más, Saori, la cual desgraciadamente desapareció en el naufragio de un barco que se dirigía a Poseidón, pues la joven, estaba por comprometerse con uno de los miembros de la casa Syren, Julian, eran mellizas.

—Bien, no importa, espero acostumbrarme a vivir aquí —susurro con tristeza —Mi padre dice que me han conseguido un buen esposo

—No debe ser tan malo —Yuzuriha trato de animarla —Mi esposo, Yato, es un buen hombre… a pesar de su temperamento

—Pero tú amabas a tu primo Shion —contesto Sasha con sorpresa

Para entonces, los matrimonios entre familia no eran mal vistos, de hecho, eran una manera de asegurar la relación entre familia, con la creencia de que la sangre se mantendría pura, sin embargo, los Aries no tomaban muy bien ello, y por eso Yuzuriha había sido casada hace algunos meses con Yato, miembro menor de la casa Escorpio.

—Eso… eso ya no importa Sasha, y dime… ¿Sabes cómo se llama? —pregunto con un tono pícaro causando que Sasha se sonrojara

—No sé, te contare un secreto pero, por favor, no quiero que le cuentes a nadie, o va a irme mal —Sasha suplico y enseguida tomo a Yuzuriha de la muñeca para llevarla a las afueras del salón.

Caminaron entre los jardines hasta mirar de cerca unas viejas ruinas que daban a la costa del mar, lo suficientemente cerca del palacio para no ser acosadas, y lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchadas

—¡Bueno mujer habla! —presiono la rubia

—Bien… mi papá discutió mucho con sus consejeros, el primer candidato se llama Kardia, es de la familia Escorpio, mi padre dice que ese hombre es muy salvaje y rudo eso me amedrento… yo, yo apenas… —trago saliva y se ruborizo —Yo apenas he tenido mi primer sangre de luna

—Ya te habías tardado —Yuzuriha bromeo un poco —Mi sangre de luna fue a los trece

—Kardia tiene 22 —dijo con timidez —Yo solo tengo catorce casi quince —soltó un suspiro —Aun que es muy guapo —mascullo

—Si, eso puedo asegurártelo —Yuzuriha le guiñó un ojo —Su hermano Milo tiene 20, son muy parecidos de no ser por la edad, aseguraría que son casi gemelos

—Si pero Milo esta comprometido con Shaina, es de una casa menor ligada a los Escorpio, los Ofiuco, al parecer Milo le hizo una falta y terminaron comprometidos —Sasha rió ante el comentario y se relajo

—¿Bien y los otros?

—Aspros, y Deuteros —entonces se tenso —Son de la casa Géminis, Aspros tiene 25… es un hombre serio, muy reservado, implacable y con un carácter fuerte, escuche que su hermano Deuteros, come carne de esclavos —un escalofrío la recorrió totalmente —Aspros actualmente es el líder de la casa, su padre Caín murió y él es Lord de todo Gemini…

—Te volverías la señora de todas esas tierras —despreocupada se expreso Yuzuriha —Eso que rumoran de Deuteros debe ser falso, al menos a mi me parece un tipo agradable, al menos a la vista, lo he visto de lejos

—Tenma lo conoce mejor que yo, y dice lo mismo que tu —contesto —Pero igual… me dan miedo, sus otros hermanos, Saga y Kanon de 23… los cuatro se parecen demasiado, Kanon esta comprometido con Tethys es de una casa menor de Poseidón, los Sirena, que son a su vez familia lejana de los Syren, les convenía que Kanon se comprometiera con ella por ser cercana a la corona de ese reino —exhalo de manera profunda

—¿Y Saga? —Yuzuriha se aventuro a preguntar

—Él… él estaba enamorado de mi melliza Saori —dijo con cierta pena —Se negó porque dijo que yo se la recordaba y… bueno no sé —bajo la cabeza

—Bien, ¿y esa es toda la lista?

—Al parecer si, aun que aun esta Regulus de la casa Leus, y Aioria su hermano, Ilias el Lord de Leus aun esta indeciso sobre si formalizar con nosotros —menciono —Pero Regulus solo tiene 13 y Aioria 17 aun que… escuche de las mozas que Aioria planeaba huir con una joven campesina llamada Marin

—Pues a este paso vas a quedarte soltera —Yuzuriha bromeo —Aun que ahora que eres princesa, seguramente los Ser de Escorpio y Gemini querrán venir a ver a tu hermano y padre

—Tengo miedo —trago saliva grueso

Se mantuvieron un largo rato en la charla, sobre sus vidas y el nuevo estatus de Yuzuriha como esposa de Yato Escorpio, la rubia le contó que tenia una hermosa casa en un lugar llamado el paso de Unicornio, contaba con sirvientes, buena comida y que su esposo que era de su edad, la trataba con gentileza, para Sasha aquello era algo nuevo, ella era dos años menor que Yuzuriha.

Antes de que continuaran, un par de criados y tres guardias llegaban buscando a las muchachas, aun que mostrando mayor interés en Sasha, quien fue separada de Yuzuriha, y llevada a una pequeña sala apartada de la fiesta de coronación.

—Por favor Lady Sasha entre —la invito un hombre mayor que no conocía

—Buenas tardes —la joven se inclino de manera graciosa

—Sasha —su padre atrajo su atención y ella trago grueso —Te he mandado a llamar porque Lord Aspros Gemini esta aquí

Sasha no supo que decir, se encontraba nerviosa, para las mujeres, no había más que aceptar lo que sus familias eligieran para ellas, aun que, alguien como Sasha, al ser demasiado consentida por su padre, tal vez pudiera oponerse, pero el miedo la invadía, sobre todo cuando sintió sobre ella una mirada de interés, no quiso enfocar la mirada a la persona que la observaba con tanta insistencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a los dos primeros reviews de esta historia, que si, es un poco extraña, por la pareja, pero como dije, era un reto de parejas raras y no me negué a hacerlo.**

**Giini: Jajaja no te mentalices mucho cariño, Sasha y Aspros no van a profesar amor a los cuatro vientos como en las novelas, más bien es una relacion de amor/odio, pero no hare spoiler ni dire que va a pasar entre ambos, solo espero que continues dandome tu soporte y muchisimas gracias por el follow ^^ **

**Camila: Oh gracias cariño, pues como le conteste a la anterior usser, no vamos a ver una historia melosa ni de amor a lo disney, es algo más seco, acorde a la época que manejo, en este capitulo se vera muy enmarcado eso, sobre todo por la diferencia de edades.**

**Nota: Aspros tiene 25 y Sasha 14 casi 15**

**Sin más aquí el segundo capitulo.**

* * *

**DE NIÑA A MUJER**

* * *

Para Sasha, ese momento le causaba un súbito escalofrío, sus piernas flaquearon pero se mantuvo en pie, firme y digna como una doncella de su casa, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, perdiéndose en la nada, esperando a que él desistiera de tomarla como un objeto, pero pocas eran sus esperanzas.

—Padre —mascullo Sasha de manera inaudible siendo ignorada

—Lord Aspros de la casa Gemini, le presento a mi tesoro más preciado, Sasha Sagitarius, princesa de Sagitarius

Un hombre alto, de amplio pectoral, con cabello azul oscuro y ojos verdes se acerco, era pálido con semblante serio que imponía temor y respeto, la observo de arriba abajo, no expreso mueca alguna salvo su conformidad con Sasha, como si se tratara de ganado para matadero. Para los ojos de Aspros, Sasha era como un cervatillo, con esas piernas delgadas y figura menuda, la mirada de inocencia que destilaba una febril sensación de confort, aun era una niña, si, pero Aspros debía conseguir una mujer, y de ella hijos que continuaran con la línea sucesora, pero no cualquier mujer, de todo el reino, la casa Sagitarius era a mejor para emparentar ahora que era la que llevaba la corona.

Los Gemini eran íntimos amigos de los Cáncer, y por supuesto, Manigoldo lo era de Aspros, que a su vez se había criado en Quirón con Sir Hakurei a lado de Aioros, parecía como un plan del destino, lentamente tejido, en cuanto Aspros supo de quien era la nueva casa regente del trono, no dudo en ir a la coronación a la que fueron invitados, por lo que, Sasha además de ser una presa fácil, era ideal para los planes de la casa Gemini.

—Un placer conocer al fin a mi prometida, Lady Sasha —su voz era ronca y gruesa causando que la piel de ella se erizara

—El placer es mío, Lord Aspros —la joven apenas levanto sus gemas verdes para toparse con la intensidad de aquel hombre que la intimidaba

—La boda será este fin de semana, en la basílica de nuestra señora Atenea —Sisifo hablo con cierto dolor en sus palabras al entregar a su pequeña hija

—Tenga por seguro Lord Sisifo, que esta alianza entre los Sagitarus y los Gemini será muy fructífera aun con las diferencias políticas que tenemos —declaro con honestidad

—Sasha puedes retirarte —Sisifo indico y dos mozas la conducirían a sus aposentos

—Si no es mucha insolencia Lord Sisifo, me gustaría conocer mejor a mi futura esposa —pidió con seriedad

—Si ella se lo permite, no veo problema alguno —hablo con amabilidad

Sisifo aun dudaba de su decisión, pero, Sasha estaba por cumplir 15, para ella encontrar un buen marido era esencial, sobre todo porque estaba indefensa ante la corte, y un padre que se dedicaba más a los asuntos de estado que a su crianza, la casa Gemini era de las primeras que se había fundado en Atenea, honorable, respetada, poderosa y muy allegada a la familia, a diferencia de los Escorpio que pasaban a segundo termino, no es que fuera menos que las demás, pero bien sabido era que Kardia, el heredero mayor, sufría de una enfermedad en el corazón que tarde o temprano le cobraría cuentas, y esto dejaría nuevamente a Sasha sola, conseguirle esposo a una viuda, era aun más complicado.

Cuando Sasha llego a su habitación, se sintió libre para llorar, su impotencia le llenaba el corazón, era solo una niña, que apenas conocía el mundo, y Aspros era un Lord en busca de una mujer para darle hijos, eso la aterraba, no sabía que hacer ni como actuar, cualquier cosa que ella hiciera sería en vano, pues las mujeres no tenían voz ni voto, mucho menos ahora que se encontraba en la capital y que su hermano era el Rey.

Se limpio las lagrimas en cuanto una de las criadas le dijo que Aspros la esperaba afuera, se miro en una bandeja de plata que se encontraba sobre la mesa y salio para ver a su prometido, ciertamente era un hombre muy atractivo, cualquier doncella del reino se sentiría alagada de ir de su brazo, pero Sasha no se sentía exactamente de esa manera, aun le causaba temor.

—Me preguntaba si le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por los jardines reales —Aspros trato de ser amable, tratando de no asustarla

—Creo mi Lord, que ya es tarde, la luna ya cae y sería algo incorrecto encontrarme con usted a solas antes de nuestro… —se quedo callada unos segundos analizando lo que estaba por decir —Matrimonio —libero finalmente

—No es mi intención faltarle al respeto mi señora —se disculpo de manera seca casi obligado —La fiesta aun sigue en el gran Salón…

—Si —su nerviosismo era palpable —Si usted quiere, puedo concederle un par de piezas —su voz temblaba al igual que sus piernas

Aspros no se negó, aun que odiaba todo el bullicio de gente, las habladurías y el chisme de la realeza, tenía que hacerlo, si quería que su futura esposa no huyera cual gacela asustada.

Llegaron ante la mirada critica de todos, Aioros se sorprendió un poco al verla del brazo del Lord de Gemini, pero no dijo nada, ahora en su posición como Rey había ciertas cosas que se tenia que callar, solo espero que aquello fuera bajo el consentimiento de Sasha que parecía un poco incomoda, el par se dispuso a bailar con el resto, una reverencia y entonces la pieza dio inicio.

—¿Qué hace ese hombre con Sasha? —Seiya se indigno ante la imagen que contemplaba

—Tu hermana ahora es prometida de Lord Aspros Gemini Seiya —Sisio hizo acto de presencia mirando a la pareja detenidamente

—Pero padre ella… —Seiya apretó los puños

Cuando el baile termino, Sasha estaba un poco cansada, sin querer, y sin notarlo, se dio el lujo de sonreír y sentirse más cómoda a lado de Aspros, algo que todos los invitados notaron, Sisifo anuncio el compromiso a Aioros que al comienzo se negaba, pues aun consideraba a Sasha una niña, pero era la ultima palabra de la cabeza de los Sagitarius y con justas razones, por lo que al final al ver que la joven sonreía en la pieza de danza, accedió.

—Su atención por favor —Aioros llamo la atención de todos y guardaron silencio ante su monarca —Hay un anuncio importante, Sasha hermanita, por favor acércate —la llamo y ella se conmociono dando pasos tímidos quedando expuesta ante la gente —Hoy mi pequeña hermana, la joya de la casa Sagitarus, ha quedado comprometida con Lord Gemini, señor de la casa Gemini, de las tierras de Castor y Pólux.

El susodicho se acerco a petición de Aioros, dándole una reverencia y posándose a lado de su hermosa prometida, la gente aplaudió de manera sonora y a partir de ese momento, el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir de manera más rápida, Sasha y Aspros hablaban más a menudo, se les veía pasear por los jardines y conversar a gusto, incluso un día anterior a la boda, salieron a cabalgar a las orillas del palacio, cerca del mar.

—¿Entonces, te gustan los libros? —pregunto ella con entusiasmo

—Si, he sido muy asiduo a la lectura desde niño, al ser el heredero de la casa Gemini, debía ser culto, e inteligente —le contesto

—Yo aprendí a leer gracias a mis hermanos mayores —se dirigió a Aspros

—Me gusta que mi prometida sea una mujer letrada —él entonces le dedico una sonrisa

Sasha sintió que su corazón se oprimía al ver esos finos labios curvados, Aspros no mostraba casi nunca algo más allá de su seriedad, siempre era calmado y austero, pero, con ella de cierta manera liberaba algo más humano, lo que la confortaba y la hacia pensar que quizá no era tan mala idea casarse con aquel hombre mucho mayor que ella.

—Muchas gracias por sus atenciones Lord Aspros, espero de todo corazón que podamos convivir de manera amena —hablo con una sinceridad que el agradeció con otra encantadora sonrisa

—Yo también…

Cuando llego la hora de cenar, todo fue normal, lo de siempre, Sisifo conversando con Seiya, Aioros con su mujer y ella ignorada, como un punto a la izquierda de todos, algo que no pasaba con Aspros, el cual le dedicaba su tiempo y palabras, ceno en total silencio y se retiro de la misma manera, pues debía dormir para el gran día.

El palacio parecía un circo, con sirvientes de un lado a otro, y Sasha en su recamara se miraba a un amplio espejo, tenía el ajuar de novia de su madre y las joyas de su abuela, recordando que Metis su progenitora, siempre le hablo sobre el amor verdadero, ya que par la suerte de la difunta señora Sagitarius, ella tuvo oportunidad de elegir al hombre que amaba, pero ella... se limitaba a obedecer, estaba nerviosa, respiro hondo tratando de calmar sus pensamientos, todo le daba vueltas, hasta que entro una moza para indicarle que debía salir.

Su padre y hermanos la esperaban, la abrazaron, Seika que apenas tenía los 12 estaba más que emocionada de ver a su hermana mayor, miro a los invitados, que no eran muchos, solo algunas casas allegadas a la familia como los Aries, los Taurus, los Cáncer, pero de Gemini solo se encontraba Aspros y su guardia.

La ceremonia paso tan rápido como inicio, al final Sasha solo escucho el "_Sellar esta unión con un beso_" y Aspros tomándola del mentón para probar por primera vez sus labios, sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago, sus mejillas tomaron un cálido carmín y su cuerpo termino por ceder a un temblor que la estremeció de manera súbita.

No hubo noche de bodas, y eso la alivio, en palabras de su ahora esposo, debían partir cuanto antes a la región de Gemini, ya que había cosas que arreglar.

El viaje fue cansado, casi una semana, con paradas para estirar sus piernas y tomar el fresco, hasta que diviso finalmente la región de Gemini, era grande, más de lo que ella imaginaba, era una ciudad ciertamente innovadora, fructífera y de buena economía, rodeada por frondosos y espesos bosques de verde brillante y las montañas que se imponían coronando la villa, final mente su "hogar", era un amplio complejo de color blanco inmaculado y azul rey, con esculturas, fuentes y un jardín bien cuidado, amplios ventanales, nada de lo que Sasha imaginaba, de cierta manera recordó a Saori, la cual ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el palacio de los Gemini, ese lugar del que había llegado tan encantada, y al que juro regresar… la razón era simple… Saga, pero el destino y sus tejidos hilos, impidieron esa unión, haciéndola sentir sola ante la adversidad. _"El amor verdadero no existe"_

—Bienvenida a su casa mi señora —Aspros atrajo la atención de Sasha que sonrío con nerviosismo

Entraron a la propiedad, los sirvientes recibían a su señora, Sasha con tan solo 14, a meses de los 15 ya era la señora de Gemini, y de las tierras desde Castor hasta Pólux, cuando entraron al recibidor se topo con la imagen que más la había mantenido intranquila…

Frente a ella había tres hombres, y dos niñas, un moreno con sonrisa sardónica cabellera azul clara, intuyo que ese era Deuteros por sus rasgos muy enmarcados que lo familiarizaban con su esposo, el otro era de cabello azul oscuro piel blanca y ojos verdes más claros que los de Aspros, al igual que más joven, se presento como Saga, y a su costado se encontraba Kanon que tenia el cabello de color azulado más claro, las niñas también tenían una linda cabellera azul larga, tenían solo seis años, Integra y Paradox.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en esta casa desde que no estoy? —pregunto inmediatamente Aspros

Las gemelas corrieron a los brazos de Aspros, que las recibió con cierto cariño, no muy acentuado pero aun así el calor fraterno era palpable, a lo que Sasha sonreía con dulzura

—Saga se ha encargado de la mayoría de cosas, la verdad es que no hay mucho que decir —se adelanto a explicar Deuteros

Sasha temió ante la mirada fiera del gemelo de Aspros, ¿y si de verdad era un caníbal? La idea navego por su mente, antes de darse cuenta que todos le dirigieron la mirada, Sasha respingo y tomo aire, quizá debía presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Sasha Sagitarius, es un placer conocerles, Sir Saga, Sir Kanon, Sir Deuteror, Lady Paradox y Lady Integra —dio una caravana educada tal como había aprendido en su viejo hogar

—Veo que trajiste a una niña —recrimino Deuteros con sarcasmo —Y no cualquier niña

—Lady Sasha, esta ahora es su casa —Kanon la saludo de manera amena mientras Saga la miraba con un dejo de dolor en la mirada... Saori…

—Gracias —asintió y dirigió sus ojos a Aspros —Yo… mi señor, creo que… me gustaría descansar

—Si eso deseas adelante, ya he pedido que lleven sus cosas a mis aposentos mi señora, puede disponer de lo que guste, ahora es mi esposa

Sasha camino entre pasillos mirando el enorme complejo, al parecer les gustaba el color azul, pues las alfombras y cortinas eran de aquel color combinado con blanco, muebles sencillos pero de buena calidad, hasta que llego a su recamara, la que compartiría en su nueva vida como señora de Gemini.

La cama era bastante grande, mullida con cojines rellenos de pluma, lo supo al tacto, las sabanas eran suaves de algodón, camino entre los muebles y se asomo al cuarto de baño, había un par de leones flanqueando la enorme tina rectangular de mármol, pilares del mismo material con enredaderas de lavanda, y un par de fuentes con dos esculturas de Ángeles con cantaros.

—Mi señora —una moza se acerco —¿Desea que le preparemos el baño?

—Si… por favor —Sasha salio del lugar esperando a que el lugar fuera preparado.

En poco tiempo las mozas salieron indicándole que todo estaba listo, Sasha ya estaba acostumbrada a que le ayudaran con su aseo, las mujeres le quitaron el vestido y los zapatos llenos de lodo por el viaje, soltaron su larga melena de color lila que graciosamente rozaba sus glúteos, mientras la ayudaban a subir los escalones para entrar a la enorme tina, los cantaros de los ángeles comenzaban a dejar caer agua que causaba eco en la amplia habitación.

—Me siento rara —mascullo en forma inaudible, jugo con los pétalos de rosas que había en su tina —Pueden dejarme sola, si necesito algo yo las llamo —indico e inmediatamente la obedecieron, era la primera vez que alguien acataba de esa manera una petición de ella

Aspros termino sus asuntos con sus hermanos, noto la incomodidad de Saga con la presencia de Sasha pero nada podía hacer por su hermano menor, camino apresurado hasta sus aposentos y miro a las mujeres preparando la ropa de su esposa.

—¿Y mi mujer?

—Esta en el baño mi señor —contesto una de ellas agachando la cabeza

—Preparen mi ropa, yo también necesito asearme —indico

Abrió la puerta del cuarto, se saco, la gabardina, la camisa, el pantalón, las botas, quedo totalmente desnudo y camino como si nada hacia la tina, Sasha abrió los ojos cuando sintió el agua turbia y se quedo sin habla, allí estaba Aspros, desnudo, su piel estaba perlada de sudor debido al vapor del agua, su cabello azul se adhería a su frente con sensualidad, al fin miraba que bajo la ropa, estaba un hombre muy diferente a lo que imaginaba o había visto alguna vez en un libro, observo sus músculos marcados, ese vientre amplio, se ruborizo al pensar en bajar más la mirada para ver aquello, con lo que el hombre desvirgaba a su mujer, pero desvío su rostro avergonzada y cubriéndose con los brazos mientras se hundía más en el agua.

—¿He incomodado a mi señora? —arqueo una ceja mientras se relajaba en el agua colocando los brazos en el borde de la tina e inclinaba su cabeza

—N…n… no, mi señor —sus labios trémulos dejaron escapar aquello de manera apenas audible

—Acostúmbrate —anuncio sin mirarla —Ahora eres mi esposa, y como tal debes vivir, eso implica que también debas verme desnudo

—Una esposa que apenas conoce de unas semanas —dijo ella

—Si, pero al fin y al cabo esposa —corrigió con una sonrisa de victoria

Y así era, Sasha no debía protestar, no debía dar su opinión, no debía hacer nada más que cumplir con sus funciones, para eso vivía y para eso había nacido, estuvieron callados todo el rato, ella dedujo que era momento de salir de la tina y tomo una toalla para cubrir inmediatamente su cuerpo, saliendo asustada de aquel sitio y con el corazón a mil por hora, jamás había visto tanto descaro en una persona, Aspros era extraño, algo que ella no podía entender y eso le causaba miedo.

La noche caía sobre el palacio, Sasha se preparo pues seguramente cenarían todos en familia, pero su sorpresa fue tal, cuando la cena la habían llevado a su habitación, Aspros que estaba en la biblioteca luego del baño, llego como si nada aflojándose el saco y la camisa.

—¿No vamos a cenar con sus hermanos? —pregunto ella de manera tímida

—Integra y Paradox están con su nodriza que ya se encargo de eso, Saga ceno en su despacho, Kanon debe prepararse para ir al reino de Poseidón mañana para asegurar su compromiso, y Deuteros no cena —la invito con un ademán a tomar su lugar y ella accedió

Cenaron una vez más todo en silencio, estaba cada vez más nerviosa, pues, esa noche compartiría la cama con Aspros lo que implicaba que, su deber como esposa tendría que ser llevado a cabo.

Cuando los sirvientes se retiraron con las bandejas fue el momento, lo supo porque Aspros tranco la puerta con seguro y camino a un costado de la cama mientras se sacaba la ropa dejando al descubierto aquel torso que le aceleraba la respiración a la joven Sasha, ella tomo aire y se coloco al otro lado de la cama sentándose en el borde, cerro los ojos con fuerza, y aun antes de siquiera poder colocarse su ropa para dormir, sintió unos labios sobre su cuello.

Se estremeció y trato de retraerse, pero Aspros se lo impidió con sus manos rodeándole el vientre, una de ellas buscaba los cordones de su vestido, desatándolo con cuidado, Sasha se mentalizo, ese era su deber como esposa, repitiéndolo una y otra vez sin parar, sin dejar de pensar en nada más que hacer que su familia estuviera orgullosa, pues si la habían casado con Aspros, era por una razón, que aun que no entendía, tendría que confiar en ella.

No supo en que momento, ya estaba sobre la cama con solo una fina prenda que le cubría la desnudez, su cuerpo se estremecía con fuerza y sus piernas totalmente lánguidas no eran capaces de cerrarse, la visión era borrosa, únicamente sentía el cuerpo de Aspros encima del suyo, asfixiándola, enseguida un ardor entre sus piernas la hizo sollozar, dejándola helada cuando los labios de su esposo secaban cada perla de sal, cuando se encontró con un hilo liquido en sus muslos y delineando de manera calida sus glúteos, cerro los ojos con fuerza antes de aferrarse con vigor al cuerpo de Aspros, buscaba con vehemencia oxigeno para llenar sus pulmones que se sentían estallar, y entonces la nada.

Era solo una niña, que esa noche se convirtió en mujer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero quiero agradecer a los Follow y Favorite de la historia ^^ me hacen muy feliz.**

**Y gracias también a los review, que aun que son pocos, me hacen el día xD al menos sé que a algunas personitas les agradan mis locuras, y bien, pues nuevo capitulo que espero les guste.**

**No odien a Aspros por favor (?) Jajajaja amo al personaje, es de mis favoritos, y emparejarlo con Sasha no ha sido una tarea muy sencilla, tenia que darles cierto "realismo" y como dije no es una historia de amor a lo Disney, aun que no sé, tal vez exista la esperanza pero no sé no dire nada nada D:**

**Dejen sus reviews y muchísimas gracias por leer c:**

* * *

**LOBOS Y PRINCESAS**

* * *

Amaneció y el sol le golpeaba de lleno en el rostro cuando las mozas entraban para asear la habitación, las cortinas eran abiertas molestando a la jovencita que se quejaba, hasta recordar que esa no era su mullida cama en Sagitarius, abrió sus ojos pesadamente y bostezo su mirada borrosa busco a Aspros, pero se encontraba sola, enredada entre las sabanas, fue entonces que se percato, estaba desnuda, Sasha se avergonzó por su situación pero las mozas amablemente trataron de ayudarla, ella se negó, sabía lo que se encontraba debajo de las sabanas, ordeno que salieran y ellas no emitieron queja alguna, no de su señora.

—Eres una mujer —susurro con melancolía

El blanco estaba mancillado con carmín, miro la horrorosa mancha de su virginidad corrompida, tembló y se aguanto las ganas de llorar, recordando lo que sucedió, Aspros no fue brusco, ni mucho menos duro, trato de ser lo más razonable que pudiera, incluso la acaricio con suavidad, pero, eso no evito el intenso ardor de su flor cuando esta era destrozada por el hierro incandescente de Aspros, se había aferrado a él todo cuanto pudo, y cada sensación emitida por su esposo, era algo nuevo para ella.

Recogió la evidencia para colocarla en uno de los grandes canastos dispuestos para la ropa de lavado, entro al cuarto de baño, notando que, el agua estaba lista para recibirla. Su baño le sirvió para relajarse después de despertar tensa y desconcertada por el nuevo mundo que la recibía, al salir la esperaban para ayudarla con la labor de cambiarse y peinar su largo cabello lila, el cual aquel día dispuso llevar suelto, para no perder tiempo.

—Mi esposo… ¿dónde esta? —interrogo a las mozas

—Lord Aspros, a estas horas debe encontrarse en los establos, él siempre se levanta al alba para visitar a sus sirvientes y preguntar lo que necesitan, y al ser fin de mes, también debe hacer inventario —le contesto animadamente una moza —Aun que, debo decirle mi señora, que Lord Aspros nunca se había levantado tarde como hoy

—¿Pues que hora es? —se exalto Sasha

—Medio día

Inmediatamente se sintió avergonzada por su comportamiento, era la nueva señora de Gemini, y se levantaba hasta pasada la mañana, algo reprochable de sus inquebrantables modales, sin embargo no dijo nada, suspiro y miro cerca en una pequeña mesa, su almuerzo preparado, degusto los panecillos rellenos con crema y azúcar, las frambuesas silvestres y el conejo en salsa de naranja, y el té de manzanilla con vainilla que había sido preparado exclusivamente para ella, agradeció los alimentos y se dispuso a salir de sus aposentos para caminar un rato, pues tanto encierro la angustiaba.

Camino entre pasillos y pasillos, el eco de sus pisadas la estremecía, pero su susto fue peor al toparse de frente con Saga, al comienzo lo confundió con Kanon, incluso fácilmente de soslayo podía ser confundido con Aspros, pero supo que era Saga en cuanto noto la incomodidad de sus ojos al mirarla, era curioso que alguien tan reservado como un Gemini, pudiera siquiera fijarse en una mujer de la casa Sagitarius, ellas en la nobleza, siempre habían sido consideradas como pequeños cervatillos que se lucían con gracia, un adorno más para un lobo, irónicamente el blasón de la casa Gemini era un par de lobos gemelos, uno blanco y otro negro, acompañados por un campo florido, con el cuello adornado con una corona de plata, según el padre de Sasha, los Gemini fue la primer familia en gobernar y estuvieron en el poder por más de seis generaciones, hasta llegados los Cáncer, cuando Lord Romulo Gemini, no tuvo heredero alguno, y su hermano Remo, era incapaz de gobernar.

Eran orgullosos de sus tradiciones, y los rumores decían que era una casa que practicaba el incesto, algo que horrorizaba a Sasha, tal vez por eso había tantos nacimientos gemelares entre la familia Gemini, sobre todo los de la nueva generación.

—Lady Sasha —Saga la saco de su pensamiento y ella reacciono asustada

—Buenas tardes Sir Saga —dio una gentil reverencia y escapo cual gacela asustada

Saga no supo que decir o hacer ante la actitud de la joven que se escabullía a su costado como si fuera el diablo, aun que debía admitir que tenerla allí no era del todo cómodo, su parecido con Saori era particularmente dañino para su salud mental, por ello, la noche anterior, Saga propuso a Aspros retirarse a vivir en las tierras de Castor, donde había una casa de campo cómoda.

Sasha llego a la parte trasera del palacio, topándose con un panorama precioso de las montañas que abrazaban las tierras de Gemini, era la primera vez que se sentía cómoda en esa casa, camino entre las fuentes y el jardín, era un complejo realmente grande, pero no complicado, pues no tardo en encontrarse con las caballerizas, todos y cada uno de los sirvientes la reverenciaban, se dirigían a ella con total respeto, más que causarle un agrado, ofuscaban a la pobre niña que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, antes de salir huyendo de regreso a su habitación para dejar de escuchar la sumisión de los sirvientes, se topo con su esposo.

Aspros se encontraba lavando a uno de sus caballos, un poderoso, pura sangre de color azabache, Sasha se quedo observando, tenía que dejar de mentirse, ese hombre le gustaba, sobre todo al verlo sin esas ropas tan finas y elegantes con las que lo conoció, en ese momento solo vestía unos pantalones negros con botas de cuero color tabaco y una camisa marfil remangada, abierta hasta el nacimiento de su pectoral.

Uno de los hombres que acompañaba a Aspros le susurro algo al oído, y este solo dio una ensanchada sonrisa, dejándole el trabajo de seguir aseando al equino y camino hasta Sasha que lo saludo.

—Mi señora se levanto tarde —bromeo Aspros quedando de frente a ella

—Lo siento mi Lord, yo, me perdí en el sueño… anoche —el carmín adorno sus pálidas mejillas, esa mujer a los ojos de Lord Gemini era encantadora

—Anoche paso lo que debía pasar —se adelanto —¿Ya ha almorzado? He pedido que le llevaran una buena bandeja, espero haberla complacido

—Si, es muy amable… —desvío su mirada al caballo, le parecía lindo

—¿Te gustan los caballos?

—En Sagitarius tenía una yegua blanca que me dejaban montar desde niña —contesto ella con su sinceridad

—Una yegua blanca, ¿mi señora desea una yegua blanca? —le tomo el mentón y la miro con esas esmeraldas como un felino curioso

—Me… me gustaría Lord…

—Mañana mismo tendrás a tu Yegua Blanca mi señora —con cariño le beso la frente —¿Ahora le agradaría salir conmigo a dar un paseo?

—Si, es muy amable Lord —asintió y comenzó a caminar del brazo de Aspros

Le agradaba estar con él, al mismo tiempo que la intimidaba, caminaron por largo rato, en un determinado momento el camino se les acabo al toparse con un claro, la temporada primaveral en Gemini era todo un espectáculo con los preciosos pastos verdes adornados con flores multicolor, sobre todo los hermosos tulipanes de color lila que se asemejaban al cabello de Sasha, la muchacha se encanto con la vista y se soltó del brazo de su esposo para andar entre las flores, el aroma le inundaba las fosas nasales, aquel no era el clima tropical y calido de Sagitarius que tenia aroma a brisa marina y frutas exóticas.

Aspros la observo jugar y perderse en las bellas praderas, juguetear con las cristalinas aguas del lago, tumbarse bajo el cielo cubierto de nubes, sobre el verde del húmedo pasto, y reír entre el canto de los pájaros y el silbar del viento.

—En invierno, todo el lago se congela —dijo con tranquilidad sin dejar de mirar a Sasha

—Debe ser precioso, todo esto es precioso, me encantaría una casa pequeña aquí —dijo ella sin esperar que sus palabras hicieran mella en Aspros

—Si mi señora desea una casa de campo en estas tierras, le daré una casa de campo —se acerco a Sasha arrancando uno de los tulipanes lilas para acomodarlo en su oreja derecha —Todo lo que usted pida se le será concedido mi señora

—Yo no he hecho nada por usted, apenas nos conocemos —mascullo con vergüenza ante la desbordante consideración de Aspros

—Es mi esposa y con eso me es suficiente —le dijo —Además mucho ya hizo con aceptarme como su compañero por el resto de su vida —le declaro sin tapujos —Y eso implica…

—Darle hijos y una buena imagen ante la corte mi Lord, lo sé —se adelanto a decir con cierta dureza en sus palabras agachando la mirada —Creo que es mejor regresar

—Si, la hora de la comida esta cerca

Ella se adelanto, y él no quería invadir su espacio, acercarse a ese cervatillo le estaba siendo más complicado de lo que imagino, quizás por la edad, tal vez por su educación, fuera como fuere Aspros ya tenía una esposa, la cual tendría que cumplir con su deber, pero algo en él, desde el momento en que la vio tan frágil y misericorde, le orillaba a tratarla con respeto y cariño… Sasha Sagitarus era una mujer especial.

Los días pasaban y Sasha aun se sentía fuera de lugar, ni siquiera la hermosa Yegua de color blanco, había sido suficiente para la joven señora de los Gemini.

Se sentía asfixiada, cansada, encerrada dentro de una corte en la que no se sentía más que como una pequeña mosca atrapada en la tela de una voraz araña, le hacia falta la compañía de Tenma, con él, las cosas probablemente serían muy diferentes, esos bailes por demás ostentosos que no daban a mostrar más que solo la soberbia de la que gozaba una sociedad hipócrita, por los dioses, como rogaba estar de vuelta en Sagitarius. Sostenía un libro y se adentraba en su lectura, realmente desconocía la cantidad de letras que su cabeza podía asimilar, pero no había nada más que hacer, y aun no tenía la suficiente confianza en Aspros como para pedirle que la llevara a otro lugar ajeno al palacio. Pero si continuaba así, moriría por ocio, suspiro con resignación tumbándose sobre uno de los amplios chaise de color marfil, mirando el tan decorado techo con escenas de ángeles y el enorme candelabro de cristal cortado y oro, una vista sin lugar a dudas agradable.

—Una señorita no debería tener esos modales— la gruesa voz de su esposo la sacó de sus pensamientos

—Humm, no hay nada mejor que hacer— le contesto con naturalidad aun acostada sobre el mueble —Y no me digas que salir con las damas y platicar de nimiedades, eso no se me da, prefiero la filosofía, la astronomía— aclaro con seguridad

Aspros exhalo, a veces esa mujer lograba sacar lo peor de él, era testaruda pero sobre todo directa, aun que aquello le agradaba de sobremanera, era diferente, estar a su lado podía llegar a ser agradable —Hoy presentan algunas obras de Orfeo en el teatro de la ciudad, ¿quieres ir?— pregunto desinteresadamente

—Si— le contesto en un tono neutral a veces sus conversaciones podían llegar a ser raras —Le diré a Calvera que me prepare un vestido— finalizo sin mirarlo aun concentrada en el techo

—Bien, en ese caso iré a pedir que preparen los caballos y el coche— finalizo Aspros dándose la media vuelta y retirándose de la sala

Aun que el día fue totalmente aburrido, para la noche se encontraba lista, su puerta sonó un par de veces para luego dar paso a la figura de Aspros, que se veía bastante elegante en un traje de color negro con elegantes bordados en azul y blanco, ella con su largo vestido de color marfil con pedrería, y una gargantilla de listón de seda con incrustaciones de diamantes y laminados de oro blanco. El Lord le ofreció el brazo, y ambos se retiraron a una velada juntos, llegados al teatro las miradas no se hicieron esperar, la belleza de Sasha, los chismes no tardaron en regarse, al final de todo, el serio y amargado heredero de la noble familia terminaba casado con una encantadora jovencita de apenas quince.

Gemini se incomodo ante las miradas, y Sasha en su inexperiencia se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo, dejándolo en una situación más comprometedora, algunas mujeres la observaban con desden.

Cuando llegaron, la madrugada estaba encima de ellos, Sasha solo deseaba tumbarse sobre la cama para dormir, al igual que Aspros, aun que había sido una presentación hermosa, la chica no dejaba de rememorar las bellas piezas en su cabeza una y otra vez, los colores del teatro, la opulencia del palco que estaba reservado para los miembros de la casa gobernante de la región, a pesar de las indiscretas criticas, no había estado tan mal, Aspros sonreía ante la fascinación de Sasha en ese nuevo mundo.

—¿Te gustaría volver a ir? —pregunto él mientras se acomodaba en la cama para dormir

—Tal vez pero no por ahora.

Otra vez esas barreras que lo desesperaban.

El tiempo pasaba, la relación era estable, hablaban sobre cosas sin mucha relevancia, el clima, el día, las lecturas de Sasha, la situación del reino, podían llamarse una pareja normal, como cualquier otra, el amor para el gran señor de Gemini no era exactamente una prioridad, ella cumplía con ser una mujer sumisa, y él con darte todo lo que una señora de su rango mereciera, sin esperar que la tempestad llegara a sus pacificas vidas.

Aspros nunca lo supo, pero, en la infancia de Sagitarus, había alguien, que llego a tocar a las puertas de ese palacio como un visitante.

Cuando Tenma Pegasus llego a las tierras de Gemini, fue recibido como lo que era, el capitán de las tropas reales, era primo en primer grado de Sasha, desde niños su relación había sido por de más cercana, el cariño entre ambos para su edad era algo enteramente normal, de no ser porque para Tenma, el amor por Sasha iba más allá de la familia, y al saberla casada, algo dentro de el se quebró, era un joven vivaz y necio, todo un gallardo caballero que lideraba a sus hombres de tal manera, que lo seguían con solo una palabra dictada por él, el estereotipo típico de caballero con brillante armadura, el sueño de cualquier doncella de familia acomodada y campesina.

Sasha se quedo muda al verlo, ya no era ese fastidioso muchacho de ocho años con el que jugaba en la orilla de la playa en Quirón, ahora se veía más maduro, a sus dieciséis, tenia una estatura que la dejaba por varios centímetros, su pectoral se había ensanchado, y sus brazos vueltos más anchos y fuertes, su piel estaba curtida dándole un aspecto salvaje con ese tono bronceado, como si el sol lo hubiera besado, sus ojos tenían ese brillo rojizo bajo la luz que a ella tanto le gusto en el pasado.

—Mi señora —tomo una de esas delicadas manos pálidas para depositar un beso cordial

A escondidas de Aspros, como si de un secreto intimo se tratara le guiño uno de esos coquetos ojos avellana oscuro, y ella trato de mantener la respiración, sus emociones se volvieron totalmente inestables, ella correspondió al saludo, y Gemini solo siguió con su apacible comportamiento.

Tal vez era el trabajo, el papeleo y sus compromisos como Lord, lo que hacían que Aspros abandonara más tiempo a Sasha, apenas la veía unas horas al día, durante el almuerzo y la cena, además de dormir con ella, que no noto cuando la señora comenzaba a tener acercamientos más obvios con Tenma, pero poco le importaba, ella era una mujer decente, y eso era una garantía para Aspros que siempre confío en la entereza de los Sagitarus.

Sasha compartía una cabalgata con Tenma, paseaban de manera tranquila por los campos verdes de la propiedad, alejados de toda mirada inquisidora, la niña se sentía tan libre a lado de ese muchacho, que ignoro el momento en que él, comenzó a mirarla de una manera diferente a la de una señora casada.

—¿Entonces conoces Hades? —pregunto admirada por las historias contadas

—Si, solo una parte, el Rey Minos me ha tratado bien —respondió con una amplia sonrisa —Su esposa es muy hermosa, se llama Albafica

—La conozco —agrego ella —Y si, es muy hermosa, mi padre me contó que para tener su mano, Minos debió pelear por ella en una justa contra doscientos nobles

—No más hermosa que tú, Sasha

Aquella respuesta le acelero el ritmo cardiaco, sus pupilas se dilataron mientras pasaba saliva pesadamente, Tenma le provocaba una sensación muy distinta a la de Aspros, suspiro y desvío sus ojos verdes esperando cambiar el tema, pero eso nunca paso, Tenma se acerco a ella, e invadió su espacio, los caballos estaban atados a unos árboles a varios metros de allí, escapar de esa situación no era sencillo.

—No deberías decir esas cosas —musito el aliento se le escapaba de esos tiernos labios que tentaban a cualquiera

—Las digo porque son ciertas —la acorralo con la mirada, desarmándola solo para él, apostando a que su esposo no había visto más allá de esos ojos esmeralda —Él es un hombre que jamás podía apreciar la belleza de tu ser Sasha

Acerco su calido aliento al de ella, la miro embelesado, esos labios rosas imploraban por ser acaparados, y él era un hombre decidido, al que poco le importaba correr riesgos a cambio de obtener lo que deseaba, se acerco a ella y deposito aquel ósculo indebido, aquello bien podía valerle la cabeza en una pica, Sasha tirito, no dijo una sola palabra, aquello era como un dolor que le desgarraba los pulmones, acaparando todo su oxigeno y estrujándole con saña el corazón, y sin embargo le agradaba esa sensación pecaminosa, el castaño distaba mucho de ser un niño idiota, y ella ya era una mujer, aun que casada, pobres ingenuos.

Se separaron, y sus pupilas chocaron casi liberando chispas, ella tenia esas tersas mejillas coloreadas en carmín, y Tenma sintió su ego crecer, quiso rodearla con sus brazos por esa estrecha cintura, deseo fervientemente tumbarla al suelo y hacerla suya bajo ese florido campo con el viento golpeándoles los cuerpos, Sasha era una mujer demasiado manipulable, pero se negó, su sorpresa fue tal al recibir una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla, esas delicadas manos solo lo eran en apariencia, pues un ardor le llego al rostro.

—Sé que te ha gustado —dijo con seguridad

—Vete y no regreses —indignada giro sobre sus talones para marcharse

Tenma con astucia la tomo del brazo, obligándola a retroceder, mirándola con intensidad, intimidándola, una sonrisa burlesca llena de victoria, y nuevamente la beso, quiso zafarse de ese juego pero no pudo, su cuerpo sucumbió ante la necesidad, y lo comprobó, Tenma no era Aspros, sus manos eran menos firmes, mientras el castaño se desesperaba por saciar su necesidad de ella, Aspros se tomaba el tiempo de hacerla sentir cómoda, y cuando Temba la sometía, Aspros se dejaba hacer, sin lugar a dudas el Lord de los Gemini, era un lobo astuto, mientras que Tenma apenas era un adolescente.

—Regresemos al palacio —exigió en vano

—Te amo, siempre te he amado, corresponde a mi amor —le endulzo el oído con palabras dulces

—Basta Tenma —suplico

La soltó al mirar sus ojos aterrados y las expresiones totalmente contrariadas, se sintió culpable de tanto y nada, y la pregunta recaía en un solo punto ¿Qué tenia Aspros que el no?, Aspros prácticamente la compro, ella era no más que un agradable adorno en ese palacio, sonrío irónico, era una niña, temerosa de abandonar una posición, de abandonar sus ritos y costumbres, pero él estaba dispuesto a ir con ella al final del mundo de ser necesario, pensamientos inmaduros de un joven que soñaba con la princesa ideal, sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias que eso conllevaría, porque si de algo se jactaba la casa Gemini, era de ser, militar y económicamente, la más poderosa de las doce, razón por la que era respetada y temida, nadie le vería la cara de idiota al Lord de Gemini, menos un par de adolescentes que se atrevieran a creer que solo su amor verdadero los rescataría de un fúnebre destino.

Aspros se mantenía en su despacho, revisando un papel tras otro, recientemente se había enterado que un joven de nombre Alone, estaba en desacuerdo con la corona de Aioros, el impertinente muchacho se sintió con el derecho de querer invadir la capital Ateniense, lo que había sido considerado no más como un capricho infantil, ahora se dibujaba como una situación política que comenzaría a pender de un hilo, pues si el reino de Poseidon se enteraba de esta situación, lo más probable es que, todo desencadenaría una revolución y golpe de estado. El problema era que Alone ya había contactado a Julian y Sorrento Syren, y esos dos al parecer estaban interesados en dicha alianza.

—¿Sigues ocupado? —Deuteros se paro sobre el marco de la puerta observando detenidamente a Aspros

—Adelante —le invito a pasar mientras con un gesto apuntaba a una jarra con vino

—Creo que deberías cancelar el matrimonio de Kanon con esa mujer —le aconsejo —Si ese tal Alone se alía con Sorrento, Gemini estará muy comprometido —se sirvió una copa y degusto de la bebida

—Y si lo cancelo creo que va a ser peor —le contesto con total serenidad —He mandado a que Kanon regrese con su esposa y ella se quede aquí

—¿Prisionera? —sonrío con burla —Tú nunca mueves piezas de manera espontánea, calculas cada movimiento ¿qué planeas Aspros?

—Con Tethys aquí, casada con Kanon, y si le doy el favor a mi familia política, derribando a los Syren, Kanon se volvería prácticamente señor de todo Poseidon —contesto con una calma aterradora —Tethys es la única mujer de la casa

—¿Te olvidas que hay otras seis casas? —enarco una ceja intrigado

—Seis casas que deberán inclinar sus cabezas ante Kanon y Tethys —inquirió con seguridad

—A veces eres aterrador —concluyo —Pero lo que me trajo a tu despacho es otro tema, uno, no muy agradable

—¿Sobre? —pregunto dejando de leer y centrándose en su hermano

—Sasha —dejo escapar el nombre erizándole la piel a Aspros —No sé si ya lo has notado, pero pasa demasiado tiempo con ese tal Tenma —lo observo fijamente —Y por ahí, uno de mis contactos me hizo el favor de investigar, Tenma al parecer es muy amigo de Alone, obviamente nunca lo va a admitir, pero se criaron juntos

—¿Insinúas que mi mujer… es su cómplice? — dijo molesto ante la mirada despreocupada de Deuteros

—No insinúo nada, solo te diré que la tengas más vigilada, esa niña que tienes por esposa es demasiado manipulable, si Tenma la enamora, y se la lleva, imagina que pasaría, solo en un hipotético caso en el que Alone cumpliera su cometido, Sasha es una Sagitarius.

—Ya sé a donde va el punto —pliso los labios meditando las palabras de Deuteros —Hazme un favor, ve con una de las mozas y pídeles que la busquen

Deuteros se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta la salida con copa y jarra en mano, retirándose de la vista de Aspros. En ese momento, el mayor de los Gemini dejo escapar su puño contra una pared, el dolor físico no era calculable en comparación al dolor en su orgullo, esa chiquilla ¿deseaba verle la cara de estupido?, tan solo imaginar su cremosa piel en las manos de cualquier otro, lo enfermaba, bramo en su despacho y destrozo cuanto se le cruzo en el camino.

Sasha había regresado en silencio, sus ojos verdes estaban absortos de lo que la rodeaba, se sentó en el pequeño salón de descanso de la enorme construcción, rozo sus labios con las finas yemas de sus dedos, y suspiro, se sentía enamorada, confundida, temerosa, si Aspros se enteraba, que la diosa la acompañara, tenia entendido que el carácter de su marido era agresivo…

La mandaron a llamar a su habitación, Aspros la esperaba, el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo, tembló y palideció, Aspros jamás la había mandado a llamar de esa manera, se levanto dejando a un lado el libro que tenia en mano y abrió la puerta, de manera trémula se asomo observándolo de espaldas con un brazo recargado en la ventana, sus hombros estaban tensos, paso saliva de forma espesa, no sabía en nada lo que le esperaba.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —interrogo Aspros de manera seca

—En el pueblo —error, lo supo, su subconsciente se lo grito, error

—Ah, bien —se mordió los labios con furia —¿Y Tenma?

El nombre del muchacho le revoluciono la cabeza, algo no estaba bien y ella lo sabía, no contesto agacho la mirada, volvió a pasar saliva y antes de contestar, Aspros ya estaba frente a ella, atravesándola con esos ojos esmeralda que eran iguales a los de un lobo hambriento.

—Me acompaño —dijo en un hilo de voz

—Furcia —mascullo y ella se aterro ante las palabras —Uno de los campesinos que trabaja en el cultivo me lo dijo todo —Sasha tembló más de lo que pensó —Te mande a buscar con Deuteros, y me encuentro con que mi esposa, mi honorable y digna esposa se estaba —se quedo en un silencio crudo y doloroso, aquello le dolía como cien cuchillos que le atravesaban la carne —Te acostaste con ese maldito hijo de ramera

—No —contesto temerosa

—¡Deja de mentir! —levanto su mano contra ella y Sasha se oculto bajo sus frágiles brazos —Agradece que mi padre me enseño a nunca tocar a una mujer —dijo dolido —Pero no esperes la misma misericordia en ese desgraciado —vocifero

—Aspros lo puedo explicar, por favor, te lo suplico, Aspros —lo busco, trato de encontrar sus ojos pero no obtuvo nada

—Si esperas que después de esto tengo que ir y entregarte a tu familia estás equivocada, aquí te vas a quedar porque eres mi esposa —la amenazo tomándola del mentón apretándolo y ella recurrió a una mueca de dolor —No sabes cuanto repudio ese maldito rostro tuyo —las lagrimas escaparon de sus furiosos ojos verdes —Eres tan hermosa, que ni siquiera puedo mandarte a enjuiciar por adulterio

Lo siguiente paso lento, y tortuoso, la beso, fundió sus labios con esa tersa piel, los mordió, los marco, se ensaño con su cuello dejando marcas de sus perfectos dientes, con pequeñas piscinas de sangre en el, y Sasha gimió, suplico piedad, piedad que no obtuvo de un hombre ensombrecido por la traición y el dolor, la lanzo contra la cama dispuesto a arrancarle el vestido, haciéndolo gironés, dejándola desnuda, humillada, paso con rudeza sus palmas por los tiernos muslos, ella se resistía con su fuerza de voluntad, llorando, y luego la nada.

Aspros se levanto de la cama acomodándose el pantalón, mirando a su esposa con desprecio, escupiendo su nombre, sintiéndose ruin.

—No puedo obligarte, endemoniada mujer

La dejo sola, no llego a concretar el acto, se detuvo antes de lastimarla, antes de tomarla por fuerza bruta, dejándola tirada en la cama, Sasha se encogió deseando regresar a su hogar en Sagitarius, y sin embargo, también se sintió culpable, nunca debió sucumbir a Tenma, el amor no existia, el amor era no más que una ilusión creada a partir de su infantil necesidad de ser una princesa.


	4. Chapter 4

**No sé de que manera agradecer los Review y Follow que me han dado, realmente me siento extasiada por el recibimiento que ha tenido la historia que esta por concluir. Muchas gracias a todas quienes siguen este fanfic, y se toman el tiempo de leerlo. **

**Espero que este capitulo las siga manteniendo atentas, y continué gustándoles. **

**Sin más aquí una nueva parte de esta historia, nuevamente reitero mi agradecimiento por su soporte, un beso y un abrazo enorme desde México c:**

**Aviso: No sé que problema hubo con FanFiction, que ha estado borrando y colgando el capitulo, pido una disculpa por las molestias. Borre y he vuelto a colgar el documento para ver si el problema se ha solucionado. Por su atención Gracias.**

* * *

**EL JUEGO DE UN LORD**

* * *

Aspros yacía en su despacho con todo en total desorden, no había dormido bien en semanas, ni siquiera cuando pidió que su esposa fuera trasladada a otra habitación, le dolía el orgullo, necesitaba de su piel, de sus suaves gemidos y sollozos, la necesitaba y no podía seguir negándoselo, él era su esposo, por la buena o por la mala, esa mujer debía responderle como lo que era, su mujer, sin embargo recordó las enseñanzas del viejo Caín, jamás, ni en el más remoto de los casos él debía ofender a una mujer. Exhalo con profundidad buscando en cada rincón de su oscura mente, una solución a su problema, recordando el incidente de dos noches atrás, el suceso ocurrido en uno de los burdeles más exclusivos para los nobles.

Conoció a una mujer de nombre Sonia, alta de piel tostada y un cabello de tono similar al de Sasha, tal vez por esa razón, el Lord, se había tomado la desfachatez de pasar una noche, entre las suaves piernas de una cualquiera, _vende caro tu amor_, pero no todo salio como él lo espero, no cuando en uno de sus disturbios mentales, la tomo de ese fino cuello y comenzó a estrujarlo con ira, miro en sus ojos los misericordiosos orbes de aquella frágil mujer, a la cual tenía como esposa, casi la mato de no ser que en ese instante, a la diversión, quería agregarse una tercera mujer, y con horror mando a llamar a la matrona. Aspros tuvo que desenfundar una buena cantidad de monedas de oro, para que su sucio secreto fuera oculto, y con la advertencia muy clara, de no volver a acercarse a Sonia.

Tomo su quinta botella de ron, y en el reflejo del vidrio miro a una escurridiza figura pasar de largo, no lo pensó, cuando se dio cuenta ya le estaba persiguiéndole a través de los corredores, mareado y tambaleándose logro darle alcance tomándola por su delgado brazo, Sasha se giro espeluznada ante el acto brusco… Aspros olía a alcohol y tabaco, busco una manera de escapar de ese cruel agarre, pero no consiguió nada, ni siquiera ebrio, Aspros perdía la fuerza de sus manos.

—Necesito ir a dormir mi Lord —contrajo su mirada evitándolo

—Y yo te necesito en mi cama —se abalanzo contra ella para besarla, para volver a tener el tacto de su piel entre los dedos, pero con miedo ella lo rechazo —Eres mi mujer y debes responderme como tal

—Aspros te lo ruego ahora no, estoy impura —aquello era el ultimo pretexto que Sasha tenía para evitar el acto

—¿Impura? ¿Y crees que me importa? —soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras la acorralaba contra la pared —Ustedes las siempre doncellas recatadas, que se callan los gemidos de placer, que se mantienen dulces y nobles, pero afuera con otros, coquetean y les entregan las bragas a espaldas de sus esposos

El sonoro sonido de la palma firme de Sasha contra la mejilla de Aspros hizo un eco escalofriante, no importaba si Aspros arremetía, o se quejaba, estaba harta, cansada de ser la inofensiva muchacha criada para ser la esposa de un rey —No vuelvas a hablarme de ese modo Aspros Gemini, yo jamás te he faltado —por primera vez su voz era firme y autoritaria

—Pues ahora me lo vas a demostrar, vas a mostrarme que ese maldito hijo de furcia no te ha tocado, si quiero que gimas vas a gemir, si quiero que llores vas a llorar y si quiero que me chupes la…

Antes de continuar con sus crudas palabras Deuteros lo separaba de Sasha, lo miro con reprobación, y Aspros se enfureció tratando de atinar un golpe a su gemelo, sin conseguir nada más que ridiculizarse, al caer de bruces al piso, se quedo ahí, y comenzó a carcajearse con fuerza, despertando a mitad de palacio, Sasha se froto el brazo que poseía una marca rojiza, la mañana siguiente seguramente amanecería con un feo hematoma, pero eso poco importaba cuando Saga llego al pasillo observando el deplorable estado de su hermano mayor.

—Ayúdame a llevarlo a su recamara —Deuteros miro a Saga con dureza, y él asintió

—¿Otra vez borracho? —suspiro resignado

—Sasha tranca la puerta con llave y no salgas hasta mañana —Deuteros le indico

Ella no dudo en hacer caso a sus palabras, se encerró en su habitación con el corazón acelerado, el Aspros de esa noche, distaba de ser demasiado del que conoció en la capital, ebrio y tambaleándose, con el orgullo por el suelo, para Sasha eso había sido no solo bochornoso, o incomodo, aquello era una culpabilidad que cargaba a cuestas por su debilidad, si Tenma no hubiera llegado nunca al palacio, probablemente todo seguiría normal, llorar ya no era una opción, sus lagrimas se las había terminado.

Tenma, privado de toda comunicación, permanecía inquieto dentro de una mazmorra, apenas y era alimentado, el agua que se filtraba por las anchas paredes, era mucho mejor que el sucio liquido que le ofrecían los guardias, la incertidumbre de saber lo que le pasaría era algo que lo mantuvo totalmente turbado. Pensó en escapar y llevarse con él a Sasha, sin detenerse a meditar las consecuencias de aquel acto, robarse a la mujer de un Gemini costaba más que la vida, pero eso para el testarudo muchacho no importaba.

Aguardo hasta la mañana siguiente en la que a punta de golpes, lo liberaron de aquel angustiante encierro, permitiéndole ver la luz del sol, que lastimaba sus pupilas, por momentos contrajo su cuerpo ante la sensación de calor, recibió un baño y se le ofrecieron ropas limpias para mantenerse presentable. Lo condujeron por largos pasillos llenos de la más angustiante soledad aunada a un espectral silencio. Las puertas se abrieron, llevándolo a una elegante sala con múltiples chase mullidos, y al fondo, en una chimenea labrada con mármol se encontró sobre esta, el hermoso cuadro de la señora de Gemini, hecho varios meses atrás.

—Buenos días Tenma —Aspros estaba allí

Tenma no contesto, solo observo la soberbia de Aspros sentado como todo un Lord, sobre la amplia silla con respaldar, a su costado izquierdo la frágil figura de la infelicidad. Sasha estaba en silencio, mansa y sin poder de opinar, prácticamente Gemini la tenia sostenida de la yugular sin dejarla respirar, únicamente sometiéndose a la voluntad del Lord.

Se miraron como fieras atacándose sin piedad, mortificando únicamente a la única mujer presente en aquel juego, Pegasus escudriño a Aspros, quiso lanzarse contra él, golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero todo fue cortado por las secas palabras imperativas del señor, dejandole más que claro, que él no tenia ni voz ni voto en ese juicio.

—Me han contado, que tu padre Youma, estaba interesado en buscarte una buena casadera —Sasha se templo por las palabras —Lamentablemente, la mujer que buscaste, si, es la mejor, una hermosa pieza que para tu desgracia ya esta ocupada —una sonrisa ladina le dio una amarga victoria

—Creo que… eso es algo muy indiscreto de su parte señor —contesto temerario el castaño

—¿Indiscreto? Debo recordarle que la indiscreción fue cometida por usted, siento si lo he increpado —continuo mostrándose digno e implacable, nunca permitiría que un niño faltara a su honor como Lord

—¿Cuál es el punto? Hable —comenzó a enervarse ante la osada actitud del hombre que tenía el control sobre la situación, o más bien sobre sus vidas

—He llegado a un acuerdo con su familia, ellos guardan la vergüenza sobre mi familia, y yo le perdono la vida, así de sencillo pero todo tiene un precio —declaro esta vez con total serenidad y un tono más que tétrico en sus palabras —Jayne Garuda —casi deletreo con un escalofriante énfasis —La señorita Garuda es una joven casadera que necesita un esposo de buena familia, y yo le he conseguido al mejor candidato, no te molestes en agradecerme.

Tenma palideció con la revelación. Jayne Garuda, o mejor dicho, Jayne Rana, en efecto era una casadera de una de las familias más acaudaladas e importantes de todo el reino de Hades, por debajo de la corona, su actual señor Aiacos, poseía dos hermanas, Pandora y Jayne. Pandora había heredado la belleza e inquietud de su madre, sin embargo el caso más curioso de la familia era la pequeña Jayne.

Jayne Garuda era no más que un espectáculo de curiosidad u horror para el mundo, la pobre no poseía gracia alguna, la belleza jamás fue su fuerte, únicamente contaba con la posición y una inteligencia que en aquel mundo, no servia de nada, al menos no comparado con la hermosura de Pandora. Ojos saltones de color púrpura opaco, por los cuales se gano el seudónimo de "rana", cabello negro azabache seco que parecía paja quemada, piel pálida amarillenta, un semblante deprimente, enteramente sumiso, sin carácter, la nariz aguileña, labios delgados que al sonreír, parecían cual arlequín, con unos dientes prominentes y amarillos, acomodados casi al azar.

—¿Esta bromeando verdad? —un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al imaginar la apariencia de la muchacha dispuesta a casarse con él, para enmendar la ofensa

—No, no es una broma, te casaras con la señorita este fin de semana, ya han entregado la dote y tus padres estarán aquí para la boda, tu futura esposa también vendrá, creo que será agradable ver a viejos amigos de Hades —la sonrisa jamás se fue, permaneció ahí, retando a la paciencia de Tenma

—Es lo mejor Tenma —Sasha declaro con un tono implacable, casi cruel —La señorita Garuda tiene una posición digna de su casa, y creo que tú eres más que afortunado por tenerla como prometida

Una estocada mortal. Incrédulo, Tenma la confronto, topándose con unos helados ojos esmeralda, ya no eran los calidos orbes que lo habían enamorado, ni la dulce voz que lo mantuvo cuerdo dentro de la mazmorra, la actitud cortante y arrogante de Sagitarius lo dejaba desarmado.

—Sasha… no, tú no puedes estar siguiéndole el juego, tú no.

—No Tenma, lo siento, por tu culpa he perdido la confianza de mi marido, por ti he pecado y he quedado como una impura ante los ojos de la diosa, lo mejor es que tomes tu camino, no incordies esta casa con tu indigna presencia, toma la oferta de Aspros, o perece con la cabeza en una pica —dicto con términos lacerantes.

—Ya escuchaste a mi esposa, ahora retírate, te he dispuesto una habitación digna de un capitán —lo despidió con un movimiento de su mano y desviando de manera airada sus ojos a otra dirección.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie estuviera en los alrededores, se levanto de su lugar, el teatro al fin había terminado, la rigurosa mirada alcanzo la fragilidad de la mujer que se mantuvo firme, pero temblando y suplicando internamente que Aspros se cansara de ella.

—Ya he hecho lo que me pidió mi Lord —mascullo

—¿Sabias que eres una excelsa actriz? —inquirió con un mofado sarcasmo y un par de aplausos —La felicito mi señora, se ha ganado un premio, pídame lo que desee y se le será entregado de inmediato

—Mi libertad —suplico con una voz queda

—Ya la tienes, puedes ir y venir, hacer y deshacer, lo sabes, esta es tu casa, y tú eres su señora, no sé que más deseas —la observo detenidamente esperando a quebrarla, estrujarla con saña sin dejar nada de su inocencia

—Te lo suplico, si no me amas… —se quedo quieta, el temor le provoco oscilar frenéticamente cuando Aspros la acorralo abarcando su pequeño cuerpo

—Amar, ¿Amar a una traidora?, yo te ame, eras el pináculo de mi devoción, juro por la diosa que te ame desde el momento en que vi tu inocencia en ese cuarto lleno de rapaces, te libere de una vida amarga dentro de las paredes de ese palacio lleno de hipócritas, te libere de un padre incompetente que seguro te habría vendido a Mephisto, con tal de mantener la corona en la cabeza de Aioros.

—Mientes —cerro los ojos conteniendo las necias lagrimas, ella en el fondo sabía que eso era verdad

—Te ame tanto que no me atreví a desvirgarte la primera noche, por temor a corromper tu pureza, me mantuve tranquilo y aplaque mi libido en la soledad, esperando a que correspondieras a mis inquietudes, profese tu nombre en cada rincón de mis decisiones, todo para ti y tu bienestar, añore hijos de tu vientre y mi semilla, pero tú lo echaste todo por una cañada…

—Aspros —susurro dolida, culpable, horrorizada de ella

—Y te amo tanto, que ni siquiera fui capaz de mandar a cortar tu cabeza, he condenado a una pobre mujer a la infelicidad, he casado a Jayne Garuda, a Jayne Rana con ese pusilánime de Tenma, para callar las bocas que escupen ramera contra ti, le he vendido mi honor a otras familias por ti… y así argumentas que no te amo, deja de llenarte la cabeza con cuentos teñidos en dulces mentiras y comienza a madurar —enfatizo

Sasha se sintió rota, las crudas verdades de esos labios que la evocaban con devoción fueron el golpe de una insípida realidad.

Cuando Tenma tuvo al fin a su esposa frente a él, no dijo nada, solo se limito a seguir un juego medido a cada acción errónea de su vida, el castigo por su sucio incesto, la falta contra la familia Sagitarius y los Gemini, el castigo de amar a una mujer que se encontraba fuera de sus posibilidades. Jayne estaba igual o peor de angustiada, ella lo sabía, se casaba con Tenma no por deseo propio, era por no más que una simple jugada de los grandes señores de los reinos, para tratar de retrasar una guerra. En efecto, casada con Tenma, él viajaría a Garuda y allí, incomunicado de prácticamente todo, no podría asistir a su mejor amigo Alone, las tropas quedarían a la deriva. El efecto domino.

La guerra se desato, llenando de incertidumbre al reino, Aspros estaba indispuesto de ir a una reunión de las casas mayores, en su lugar se presento Saga, Deuteros era todo, menos político, eso mejor se lo dejaba a la aguda mente de su hermano, Kanon no tardo en llegar acompañado de una encantadora rubia, vivirían con ellos, Tethys era de un carácter muy diferente al de Sasha, decidida, testaruda, pero sobre todo muy inteligente, sabía que puntos tocar para que Kanon accediera a sus caprichos, asustando a Sasha por la actitud tan libertina de la mujer, y sin embargo, Kanon parecía demasiado feliz con ella.

—Yo le pondría una correa —Aspros menciono durante la comida —A veces tienen una figura frágil, pero son más embaucadoras que el diablo

Kanon lo miro directamente sin decir nada, una sonrisa ladina fue suficiente para saber lo que vendría del más testarudo de los hermanos, si de algo gozaba Kanon era de su viperina lengua, sus comentarios sarcásticos, su cinismo y la manera elegante en la que callaba bocas, aun sin importar que fuera un Rey al que se enfrentaba en una batalla verbal.

—La prudencia no es nada sin carisma, aquel que se comporta como un necio, solo a los necios persuade… —tras ello miro fijamente a Tethys que bajo la mirada sumisa —Pero aparenta ser el diablo, y todos te seguirán, querido Aspros

Un sepulcral silencio abarco el comedor, Kanon continuo comiendo y de vez en cuando acariciando con gentileza la mano de su esposa, no, ellos no se amaban, más bien Tethys era un medio para alcanzar un fin, sin embargo, se comprendían mutuamente, a pesar de los caprichos de ella y la severidad de él, los limites quizá eran la clave, Aspros le había dado todo a manos llenas a una infanta que aun soñaba con el príncipe ideal, y Kanon le cumplía los caprichos con sus propias condiciones a una mujer que estaba decidida a seguirlo aun que fuera únicamente para aparentar.

—Quisiera retirarme —las palabras de Sasha eran más un anuncio que una petición

—Necesito hablar contigo más tarde —Aspros la atravesó con sus afilados ojos —En la biblioteca

—Si mi señor —despidiendo educadamente a los comensales se retiro

—Tethys, si ya has terminado retírate, hay cosas que debo tratar con Aspros —solicito en forma amable con palabras pero severidad en su mirada

—Con su permiso —sonrío altiva retirándose detrás de Sasha

—Vaya esposa la que te conseguí —Aspros menciono con aparente desinterés

—Ya tienes la tuya, te advertimos muchas veces que traer una niña no era indicado —se quejo Kanon —Pero ese no es el tema —se relajo en su respaldar —Alone ya comenzó a mover sus tropas y Sorrento se deja aconsejar por él, aun que sin Tenma, el panorama para ellos es bastante incierto, por cierto dejame lisonjear tu estrategia, casarlo con Jayne Rana y alejarlo de Atenas fue una movida soberbia, digna de un Gemini

—Esto va a terminar muy mal para Poseidon si siguen queriendo seguirle el juego a un adolescente —contesto Aspros

—No lo creo, hay algo que aun no me convence, de regreso a Gemini, me pareció ver a los Cáncer moverse por las costas

—¿Insinuas una traición? —enarco una ceja intrigado

—No quiero ser ave de mal agüero, pero, Manigoldo cayo enfermo de la nada hace poco —Kanon y Aspros quedaron en silencio

—Mephisto, ese bastardo siempre me creo desconfianza, Sage era un viejo sano, a pesar de la edad, me sorprendió la noticia de que este muriera de un momento a otro

—No eres el único, míralo de esta manera —se acomodo mientras tomaba los pequeños frascos de sal, pimienta y otros artefactos del comedor colocándolos de manera estratégica —Manigoldo le cedió la corona a los Sagitarius, porque son los únicos que contarían con un respaldo militar aceptable, nosotros, por eso te dieron a su hija mayor en matrimonio, no son idiotas, Mephisto se vio acorralado, sin embargo quitarse a su hermano de encima, lo deja como el Lord de todo Cáncer, los Pisce tienen una deuda bastante gorda con Cáncer, Mephisto, el muy bastardo es amigo de Arodita el hijo mayor de Rugnis, y la hija menor de Rugonis es la consorte del rey Minos.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? —enarco una ceja

—Piensa Aspros, Mephisto no se ira con las manos vacías, esta manipulando a Alone y a su "amigo" para iniciar una guerra, unificar los tres reinos bajo un mandato… ¿Pensabas que Tenma había llegado por amor a tu mujer? —rió sardónico —Si se deshace de Minos tendrá bajo su poder a Albafica, en Hades si el rey muere, su reina gobierna, aquí en Atenas, la casa gobernante son los Sagitarius, Sasha es la mayor y heredera, Aspros, si no prestamos atención, los siguientes en la lista de ese enfermo somos nosotros —cambio su sonrisa cínica por un rostro serio

—Mandare una carta, inmediatamente a Atenas

—Que Saga regrese cuanto antes, hay que agrupar nuestros recursos, y quizá deberías pensar en las casas a las que vamos a apoyar, créeme que si Manigoldo muere, todo va a estar demasiado oscuro

El tiempo venidero no fueron menos ajetreados, Sasha cumplió quince, y con ellos un amargo sabor en su boca, nuevamente a sus puertas tocaba la tormenta con forma de mujer, esta vez, el problema escaparía de una sencilla discusión marital. Pandora Garuda, esposa de Radamanthys Wyvern, los Wyvern se dedicaban a la producción de armas para la milicia del reino de Atenea, pero principalmente con los Gemini, era bien sabido que en el pasado, cuando apenas era un adolescente, Radamanthys tenia un interés amoroso por una jovencita de una casa menor de Hades, pero no era el único interesado, cuando Kanon Gemini en una de sus visitas termino fascinado con ella, comenzando una disputa que casi llevo a ambas familias a colisionar, sin embargo la aguda mente de Caín Gemini consiguió que la alianza no terminara rota por culpa de dos jóvenes idiotas, la mujer no termino ni con Gemini ni con Wyvern, cosa que provoco que Kanon fuera el menos afectado tras la muerte de su padre, nunca le perdonaría el arrebatarle de los brazos la mujer que amo. Por otro lado Radamanthys termino por aceptar un matrimonio con Pandora, nuevamente la alianza entre ambas familias regreso a ser estable.

Pandora era una mujer calculadora, pero sobre todo con un encanto único, su felina mirada bastaba para dejar helado a cualquiera, la devoción que tenía por Radamanthys era rápidamente olvidada por el encanto del mayor de los Gemini, sus miradas se cruzaron, el helado verde de Aspros con el intenso púrpura de Pandora.

—Me han dicho mi Lord, que ha ganado la batalla del cruce de los gemelos contra el ejercito de Sir Alone —su voz era profunda, con una sensualidad incomparable

—El merito no ha sido mío, creo que mi cuñado merece una parte de este, nunca ha abandonado a los suyos —menciono con desinterés total evitando la mirada engatusadora de la mujer

—Supongo que tu poder en la corte ha de ser más considerable —Radamanthys miro a Aspros de forma osada

—No me quejo, la política no es mi fuerte, solo las batallas, para tratar con la corona esta Kanon y Saga —golpe bajo para el señor de Wyvern —Y este intento de guerra por parte de Alone aun no termina

—Así que Kanon, debo suponer que esta en la capital de Atenas —inquirió intrigado

—En realidad se encuentra ahora en Pólux, con su esposa, necesita descansar después de tantos problemas con la corte, incluso él necesita tregua —desvío la mirada a uno de los ventanales —Tu visita no son solo negocios ¿cierto?

—Todo en esta vida son negocios mi estimado Aspros —hizo una pausa miro a Pandora y enseguida a Aspros que aun yacía abstraído de lo que lo rodeaba —Vengo a ofrecerte una permuta

—No vamos a hablar de eso, ya lo he dejado claro —suspiro pesadamente harto de la insistencia de Radamanthys

—Vamos Aspros, tengo mi manera de convencerte, te daré unos días para meditarlo

Se retiro de la sala acompañado por su mujer, que antes de retirarse le dedico un guiño.

—Quiero suponer que ya no estas como una fiera —la dulce voz de Sasha lo retorno

—Pensé que estarías en tu cuarto —le dijo osco sin querer mirarla a los ojos, aun no podía siquiera pensar en eso —Tendremos visitas, se quedaran un par de semanas, quizá un poco más, compórtate como lo que eres

—¿Seguiremos durmiendo en cuartos separados? —pregunto buscando a un ausente Aspros, aquello era ciertamente doloroso, le incomodaba que Aspros la evitara

—Si quieres regresar a mi habitación no tengo problema alguno, solo procura no molestarme cuando este trabajando —paso de largo a ella observándola de soslayo, quiso, deseo con todas sus fuerzas volver a ella y arrebatarle de los labios un suspiro, ansiaba estar entre sus piernas y en sus calidos brazos pero le era casi imposible

La única compañía de Sasha era Calvera, la moza se había vuelto una especie de amiga intima, a la cual podía confiarle algunas cosas de importancia, al menos para no sentirse tan desecha en ese matrimonio, la morena, con el permiso de Sasha, se atrevía a aconsejarle algunas veces con mera intención de que la señora, arreglara sus diferencias con su Lord, pero el carácter de ambos no se prestaba para nada en esa situación, para las mujeres como Calvera, elegir un hombre con el cual casarse era sencillo, sus familias no se veían obligadas a vender a sus hijas como ganado, mucho menos a marcarlas para cierto hombre, no negaba que algunas veces por necesidad se llegaba a ese extremo, pero en su mayoría, ellas elegían a un buen hombre que pudiera sostenerlas,

Le ayudo a trasladar discretamente sus cosas de regreso a la habitación principal, al poner un paso dentro del lugar, se sintió incomoda y ofuscada, las cortinas estaban cerradas dándole un aire lúgubre y deprimente, el penetrante aroma a tabaco le revolvía el estomago, y ni que decir de las botellas de ron que estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

—Calvera, llama a las mozas y diles que limpien este lugar —ordeno con suavidad

Cuando el cuarto estuvo habitable, se adentro a él, la amplia cama parecía no tener final, lo que alguna vez fue un lecho que los unió, ahora se encontraba dividido, como una muralla que les impedía acercarse.

Aspros entro observando detenidamente la limpieza de la habitación, suspiro recordando lo acontecido por la mañana luego de recibir a los Wyvern, la busco con la mirada encontrándola sentada en el borde de la cama a espaldas de él, al parecer no lo noto, estaba ensimismada en su lectura, trago saliva y se acerco casi sin hacer ruido, solo necesitaba un par de libros que había olvidado, cuando estuvo por marcharse ella se giro, sus ojos indagaron por ese terso rostro que tanto le gustaba, por momentos su debilidad fue mayor cuando ablando el ceño.

—Mande a limpiar la habitación —dijo ella casi susurrando

—Me parece bien —regreso a ese tono monótono que Sasha odiaba —Cámbiate y prepárate, cenaremos con los invitados —ordeno para salir del lugar despavorido, pero la tersa mano de su mujer lo detuvo en el acto, el corazón casi se le congelo en ese momento

—Al menos podrías mirarme a los ojos —suplico

Se giro para hacerle la afrenta, saco todo su carácter para sostenerle una mirada intensa y cruda, pero fue todo lo contrario cuando los ojos jade de Sasha fueron clementes, benévolos, envueltos con esa fragilidad que la caracterizaba, ella era su pequeño cervatillo, y él un pérfido lobo que le clavaba los colmillos en la yugular cada que podía hacerlo. Contrajo sus pupilas sintiéndose como un niño, su respiración se entrecorto al tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos, no dijo nada y solo se acerco dejándose llevar por el momento de necesidad, cerrando la puerta para quedar solos, sin miradas indiscretas, la tomo por el mentón con su diestra, mientras que con su brazo izquierdo rodeaba esa estrecha cintura forrada de finas telas, acerco sus labios a ese rostro endeble inhalando el perfume de su largo cuello.

—Si te miro a los ojos, no me haré responsable —murmuro en su oído, haciéndola vibrar

Se comporto dócil, aun que el miedo la desarmara aprecio la facilidad que Aspros tenía para desnudar su alma con un solo vistazo de sus salvajes ojos, el recelo no fue obstáculo para que Sasha rechazara los labios de Aspros en su garganta, dejando un rastro húmedo y tibio, oscilo en sus brazos cuando las callosas manos de él se aventuraron por debajo de las enaguas, palpando la suavidad de esos muslos templados, si algo excitaba a Aspros de una manera casi enfermiza, eran las finas medias de seda que se abrazaban a mitad de pierna con el encaje elástico adornado con listones.

Estuvo por tomar ese frágil cuerpo de niña, saborear la deliciosa piel pálida y hundirse en esas hebras de fino cabello, pero contrario a ello, sus demonios lo persiguieron con tozudez, sin dejarlo siquiera continuar, las fantasiosas diapositivas de su mujer siendo tocada por otras manos llegaron como un insoportable y agudo dolor en su tórax, rechazándola de manera áspera, alejando cualquier posibilidad de encararla, la soltó con remordimiento en sus facciones dejándola desconcertada por la acción repentina. Abrió la puerta y salio con un paso rápido, rehuyendo, Sasha se soltó a llorar con impotencia.

Aspros ya no la miraba como antes, ya ni siquiera parecía despertarle el interés que todo esposo debiera tener con su mujer, ahora era como un adorno más de esa casa, estaba sola y totalmente expuesta a un mundo que lentamente se tragaba su corazón blando, dejando un hueco oscuro que la sumía en lo más temido por ella, la soledad…

Se oculto en la calma austera de ese despacho lleno de libros y paginas corrugadas, escribía en un pequeño cuaderno con forro de cuero teñido en rojo, hasta que su afilada mirada se deposito en la puerta que se cerraba detrás de una mujer con entallado vestido negro, los labios rojos eran relamidos de manera sugerente, incitando a su contrario para jugar. Aspros trato de ignorar el hecho de que descaradamente Pandora se encontraba más que dispuesta a su lecho, cuando dejo ver sus largas piernas revestidas con medias negras y listones bermellón.

—Cuando Radamanthys dijo que iba a convencerte por sus medios no estaba mintiendo —recorrió el cuerpo como una gata, dejando a la vista el pronunciado escote del corsé de seda que la constreñía —Nadie le niega nada a Lord Wyvern —inquirió con profundidad rodeando a Aspros por detrás de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y pasando sus largos dedos por los mechones largos y cobalto de Gemini

—¿Tu esposo es tan vil que deja a su mujer seducir a otro? —anuncio con seriedad inquietante sin titubear en sus palabras

—Aspros cariño, desde que te vi, no he deseado más nada que saber que hay detrás de esa capa de piedra que hay en ti —lamió el lóbulo y casi ronroneo como un felino —Solo déjame darte lo que esa niña no puede

—¿Un hijo? —contestó sarcástico con una sonrisa amarga —No quiero bastardos, suficientes hay con los que mi padre dejo por ahí

—¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tu mujer te dejo tocarla? —aplicó presión en un punto que claramente era doloroso para el Lord —¿Será que… Lord Aspros Gemini es un sometido por una infante?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Aspros se levanto de su lugar tomando por el cuello a la descarada mujer que se ofrecía, la azoto con la dureza de su rostro arrugando el entrecejo con molestia, pero ella no se intimido, una mujer acostumbrada a un carácter tan impulsivo y cruel como el de Radamanthys, no era fácil de doblegar, por lo contrario, le gustaba sentir el poderío de un hombre lo suficientemente capaz de someterla bajo su voluntad, las uñas de sus pálidas manos aruñaron el cuello de Aspros, que seguía negándose a responder. La soltó dejándola caer rudamente contra el amplio bufete de caoba, acercando su boca peligrosamente a la yugular femenina. Enredo los dedos en el deshueso del corsé para tener el control sobre el cuerpo de Pandora, bajo sus pupilas al escote voluminoso que bajaba y subía con ahínco.

La sometió en cuanto tiro de su largo cabello ébano, en cuanto escucho el gemido y percibió el aroma de ese cuerpo se retiro inmediatamente, agitada y desconcertada Pandora quiso seguirle pero Aspros se lo impidió, estaba molesto, o peor que eso, no le convenía en nada provocarlo. Se arreglo la ropa atando las cintas del vestido nuevamente para salir despavorida de ese agujero deprimente. Aspros se lamento, busco un vaso para servirse un trago de vino, y apretó la copa hasta que esta se rompió en sus palmas confundiendo la roja bebida con la espesa sangre.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Deuteros observo detenidamente las expresiones desesperadas de Aspros

—Adelante —lo invito mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara —¿Lo viste?

—Suficiente para saber que esa mujer es un peligro en esta casa —comento

—Casi… Radamanthys es un maldito bastardo, mandar a su mujer para cumplirle el capricho de cederle unas tierras —rabio con impotencia

—¿No es lo mismo que haces con Kanon y Saga? —enarco una ceja inculpándolo —Y con Sasha

—Eso es diferente —se excuso molesto —Y con ella no te metas, es un asunto muy distinto

—Es casi lo mismo, ella ni siquiera sabe que debe hacer una señora, fuiste a buscar una mujer y has traído una niña a la cueva de los lobos ¿esperas que sobreviva?

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó exasperado —¿Por eso la defiendes?

—No, deja de ser tan paranoico Aspros, siempre pensando que el mundo va en tu contra cuando en realidad son solo fantasmas —Deuteros alzo la voz —Tenma únicamente la beso, solo eso, y lo sabes, pero quieres cegarte a otra visión inverosímil

—La beso, es una traición igual, ella no es un cordero para sacrificio que causa lastima, es una mujer que debería saber asumir sus responsabilidades

—Pandora acaba de seducirte y casi cometes adulterio, es lo mismo, a diferencia de Pandora, Sasha no le abrió las piernas a Pegasus —y eso dejo helado a Aspros que no pudo responder más —Medita tus acciones.

Deuteros salio del despacho, Aspros se dio cuenta de algo, se estaba quedando totalmente solo, y nada más que por un capricho que quería cumplir, tener en su lecho a la doncella más codiciada del reino. Lamento su vida por instantes antes de regresar a lo único que lo distraía de su realidad, el trabajo.

La cena fue incomoda para todos, sin embargo se llevo de manera tranquila, los comentarios secos de Radamanthys llenos de humor negro y cinismo, la mirada distraída de Aspros, la molestia de Pandora y la depresión de Sasha no ayudaban en nada a la familia Gemini que se estaba desmoronando frente a todos. Se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, con un gesto hipócrita en los labios, ocultando de manera inteligente, el momento de amargura por el que cruzaban.

En la privacidad del elegante cuarto principal, Sasha se cambiaba el vestido, Aspros aun estaba encerrado en la biblioteca, tal vez no dormiría esa noche con ella, ni las siguientes, fueron exactamente cinco las noches que el Lord no dormía en la misma recamara que ella, escondiéndose entre libros y el pretexto de trabajar para asegurar la corona de Aioros. Sasha no era ingenua, sabía el por qué de aquella situación y se culpo más de lo que debía, era una mujer sucia que traiciono la confianza de su esposo. La sexta noche nuevamente se encontraba sola, acostada en un rincón de esa ancha cama que se sentía fría.

La puerta se abrió y ella fingió dormir, cerrando los ojos y encogiendo su menuda figura, sintió la mirada de Aspros contemplándola, en ese momento escucho su corazón retumbar como un sonoro tambor, las mejillas le ardieron cuando sintió el peso de ese hombre sobre la cama, rodeándola con sus brazos y escondiendo la cara en su largo cabello lila, era como un niño que trataba de esconderse del monstruo que habitaba debajo de la cama, cuando en realidad, Aspros era el monstruo… era su propio monstruo, permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, su respiración pesada chocaba con el cuello de Sasha. Se levanto para regresar nuevamente a su soledad en esa cueva de libros, pero los frágiles brazos de ella se lo impidieron, lo sostuvo con suplica, sin girar su cuerpo, solo esperando no ser rechazada.

—Quédate —anuncio con esa tersa voz a la que Aspros no se negaba

Acomodo su cuerpo sobre la cama para estar con ella, dejo que sus demonios desaparecieran en el calor de ese pequeño cuerpo que ahora lo añoraba. Sasha se sintió protegida, la soledad que la había avasallado durante meses, o más bien, desde su llegada a Gemini, se desvanecía con el calor de ese poderoso cuerpo que aun que la asfixiaba, le gritaba con su propio lenguaje, que solo existía para brindarle su devoción.

_No es amor, es una necesidad_

—Alguna vez me asombro que los hombres murieran por la religión —le canto al oído con suaves palabras —Temblaba de pensarlo. Ahora ya no tiemblo; podría ir a morir por mi religión, tú eres mi religión, y podría morir por ti.

En respuesta, ella solo se acuno más en el cuerpo que la abrazaba, una sonrisa melancólica surco sus finos labios.

Despertó con una agradable sensación en el cuerpo, el calor despedido por la fragilidad de Sasha le encantaba, tanto como podía odiarlo si ella volviera a traicionar su confianza. Trato de no pensar en ello, se levanto despacio para no despertarla y se percato de la primer nevada que había llegado durante la madrugada, bostezo sentado en la orilla de la pieza dispuesto a levantarse para comenzar su ritual matutino.

Lo busco durante toda esa mañana, esperando encontrarlo en los establos o cultivos, pero no había nada, únicamente los sirvientes que confirmaban que Aspros no se había aparecido allí desde que amaneció, se preocupo por él esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada malo. Nuevamente retorno al palacio, las miradas de algunos sirvientes se clavaron en ella, murmullos a su alrededor la tensaron, e inmediatamente camino por inercia hacia la biblioteca más amplia del complejo. Tenia un extraño presentimiento, provocando que apresurara sus pasos, hasta quedar frente a la amplia puerta de roble que conectaba con la biblioteca, exhalo tomando valor para tomar las manijas que rechinaron con misticismo.

Y entonces lo vio, allí estaba Pandora, sugerente y cínica ofreciéndose a Lord Aspros, con la mirada perdida y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras él la tenia contra una de las mesas con la cadera hundida en las piernas abiertas de Pandora, una escena indigesta que provoco la furia de Sasha, que sin dudar salio del acto bramando maldiciones y jurando una seria venganza.

—¡Juro que mandare a que te desoyen viva maldita furcia! —vocifero dejando que todos los sirvientes, y los hermanos de Aspros la escucharan

Azoto la puerta del cuarto exigiendo estar sola, y en un berrinche bien infundado busco unas tijeras, para luego sacar del armario la ropa de Aspros, comenzando a desmenuzarla con rabia. Del otro lado de la puerta Aspros golpeaba insistente sin recibir palabra alguna, salvo los gritos de enojo por parte de su cervatillo, mando a pedir una copia de las llaves y espero. Cuando abrió la puerta, un florero de cobre salio disparado contra su cabeza, esquivándolo de manera casi milagrosa.

Sus ojos lo sentenciaron inmediatamente, no espero que Sasha fuera como una pequeña fiera capaz de hacerle daño, miro en su delicada mano, estrujar el filo de las tijeras, el calido carmín escurría de su palma y ella pareció no percatarse de eso, su ceño fruncido con los ojos lanzando fuego, si salía vivo de esa escena, le agradecería a la diosa por la suerte, una mujer despechada era peor que una tropa de los mejores hombres.

—Deberías tranquilizarte, estas dramatizando las cosas

—Siento decirle Lord Aspros que no estoy dramatizando nada, y mi amenaza de mandarla a despellejar viva y atarla a un árbol para que la devoren los carroñeros es muy enserio

—Por la diosa, eres demasiado exagerada mujer, y suelta esas tijeras que te estas haciendo daño

—¡No te acerques Gemini, te lo advierto!

—¿Me estas amenazando?

—No es una amenaza ya te lo dije, no voy a aceptar que la tengas como tu puta en mi casa, ¡antes de eso te vuelvo un eunuco!

—Mide tus palabras Sagitarius

—Y tú mide tu pútrida libido, maldito promiscuo

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú eres mi esposa, a ti te doy los lujos

—Claro y a ella el calor de tu cama, estas más que advertido Aspros Gemini, si vuelvo a saber que esa zorra esta a solas contigo, juro por la diosa que voy a cometer una locura

Le lanzo las tijeras sin medir consecuencias, y Aspros sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. El agravio no paso a más, pero Sasha se cambio inmediatamente de habitación, no quería tener que lidiar con Aspros, no cuando todo pareció arreglarse la noche anterior, su ser estaba más que reventado, la bilis prácticamente le subió a la boca, el cansancio de un matrimonio que pendía únicamente de un par de apellidos estaba abandonado en algún rincón de esa casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Y pues este es el penúltimo capitulo de este Fanfic al que le tengo gran aprecio, oh viene una revelación bastante gorda xD así que tranquilas lean con calma c: **

**¡Gracias a los review! Y espero que FanFiction no se haga el troll de nuevo xD**

**Sin más disfruten =D**

* * *

**TE DEJO IR**

* * *

El tiempo pasaba conforme los rumores de que los señores de Gemini estaban más que distanciados; la expresión osca de Aspros era más notoria y Sasha se veía más deprimida, cuando la guerra al fin estallo, Aspros debía marcharse junto a sus hombres para liderar un muro de defensa en las costas de Quirón, el lugar donde Sasha había sido criada como todos sus hermanos.

Llevaba una bandeja de panecillos y una tetera con Té caliente al despacho de Gemini, caminaba como un ente más de esa deprimente casa, entre los largos pasillos, con el opaco sonido de sus tacones en la gruesa alfombra, miro la puerta blanca que la esperaba, y temió abrirla. Desde hacía algunas noches, Sasha había soñado con su melliza, era como si viviera en carne propia la fatídica noche que Saori había muerto en el naufragio de regreso a casa, luego de intentar comprometerla con Julian Syren. Extrañamente recordó las cartas de Saori diciéndole que había conocido al amor de su vida en Gemini, un lord de hermosos ojos esmeralda y cabello cobalto, un hombre temerario y salvaje, haciendo referencia a Saga, que para entonces tenía 21 mientras que Saori solo contaba con los 13.

"_Mi padre dice que aun soy una niña para pensar en el matrimonio, pero, ya he sangrado, ahora soy una mujer, y deseo desposarme con Saga Gemini, soy feliz aquí, entre los verdes prados y su compañía, lo amo tanto que soy capaz de desafiar las enseñanzas de la diosa, e incluso blasfemar contra mi padre por solo estar a su lado"_

Tras recordar las escasas líneas de la carta, se detuvo en seco estando frente a la puerta, escuchando una discusión subida de tono. Reconoció las voces, Aspros y Saga, al parecer estaban bastante acalorados, pues algunos golpes secos sobre la pared y escritorio eran notoriamente escuchados por Sasha que solo se quedo estática escuchando el motivo de las diferencias de opinión.

—¡Me tienes harto, estoy cansado de obedecer tu mandato, no eres mi padre! —ese era Saga, enojado y claramente decidido a desafiar a su hermano mayor

—El que me tiene harto eres tú Saga, han pasado dos años desde que eso paso y no dejas tus paranoias —Aspros sonaba más calmado aun que no menos molesto

—¿Paranoias? —soltó una risotada cínica —¿Te has mordido la lengua querido hermano? Estoy seguro que el bastardo de Julian Syren mando a atacar el barco en el que Saori regresaba, y tú también lo sabes, pero ignoraste eso y trajiste a su hermana Tethys a esta casa y por si fuera poco tú te casaste con Sasha, destruiste mi vida, destruiste esta familia por tu maldita política... —las lagrimas lo traicionaron, dejando que estas fluyeran libremente por sus mejillas —Sabias que la amaba, era una niña pero la amaba, se entrego a mi porque creyó que yo sería fiel a nuestro amor.

Sasha se helo, estuvo por tirar la bandeja al piso y dejarse caer cuando las piernas le flaquearon, la revelación de Saga había sido demasiado indigesta, aun sin comprender por qué Julian había cometido tan horroroso acto, y no se iría hasta saber la verdad. Soportando las dolorosas revelaciones que pronto saldrían de los labios de ambos Gemini.

—Era lo mejor —dijo Aspros de tajo, aun que algo en eso sonaba quebrado —Saga, la embarazaste, a los 13 —trago grueso sosteniéndole la mirada a un desafiante Saga —Julian se entero y eso desemboco en lo que todos conocemos… tuve que sobornar a los Syren para que no hablaran

—Eres un maldito hijo de…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Sasha estaba allí parada y dejo caer la bandeja a los pies de ambos hermanos, aquello había sido suficiente, en definitiva, los Gemini eran despreciables. Camino hasta estar frente a Aspros y con rabia asesto una severa bofetada, el sonido seco pareció detener el tiempo, después sintió un jalón en su brazo, apartándola del camino. Saga comenzó a golpear a Aspros, que ni siquiera se defendió, su mirada se perdió totalmente dentro de la culpa y la impotencia, había fracasado como hermano, como esposo… como la cabeza de una familia que se estaba desmoronando frente a sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada.

—Limpie el nombre de los Sagitarius —susurro adolorido con la respiración entrecortada —Limpie nuestro nombre

—Eres un monstruo Aspros —Sasha no soporto las crudas palabras que escaparon de sus finos labios que eran como cuchillos que comenzaron a clavarse en la carne de Aspros

—Hoy para mi estas muerto Lord Aspros de Gemini —Saga giro sobre sus talones, saliendo del despacho.

La noche caía con tristeza, el brillo de la luna y las estrellas se extinguieron bajo una gruesa capa de nubes oscuras, Sasha se lamentaba en los rincones de su alcoba, su hermana había muerto por culpa de los Syren, ¿o de los Gemini?, ya no siquiera sabía quién era culpable en ese juego de los grandes señores. Más el dolor lo amenguaba, cuando en sus manos sostenía una carta de Partita, la madre de Tenma, dándole la noticia de que Jayne Garuda, estaba en cinta. Sasha no supo si aquello era una burla cruel, o solo la emoción de una mujer que aseguraba su posición, todo estaba de cabeza para ella.

Tal vez podía soportar que Aspros fuera impulsivo y desconfiado, pero jamás pasaría por alto la manera tan fría en la que trataba al resto como simples marionetas dispuestas a su tablero. Su puerta sonó, seguramente era Calvera con su cena, así que se dirigió a abrir. Cuando miro al visitante quiso azotarle la madera en la cara, pero fue detenida.

—Tenemos que hablar —suplico Aspros al parecer sobrio

—No hay nada de que hablar, vete, lárgate Aspros —se esforzó con sus pequeñas fuerzas para echarlo del lugar

—Tienes que escucharme, vas a escucharme —empujo con más fuerza logrando invadir el espacio iluminado por las velas —Yo no mate a Saori, fue Julian

—Pero lo guardaste, no le dijiste a nadie, permitiste que ese asesino siguiera fuera… ¿Por qué Aspros? —rompió en llanto, volviendo a ser débil y sumisa, dado que su melliza era una de sus más grandes debilidades —Encubriste a un asesino

—Se iba a desatar una guerra si hablaba —trato de excusarse con la culpa en la garganta —Mi hermano la embarazo

—Todos ustedes son unos cerdos —soltó aquello con tanto recelo que a Aspros la piel se le erizo, sintiendo el palpitante desprecio de Sasha hacia él

—No —dijo con firmeza, no iba a permitir que insultaran a sus hermanos, tal vez a él podía expresarle el odio que bien merecido se tenia, pero Saga y los otros eran libres de culpa —Saga amo a tu hermana, Saga estuvo dispuesto a tomarla como esposa por encima de mis decisiones o de la de tus hermanos y padre, los Sagitarius y nosotros no somos tan diferentes

—Te prohíbo insultar a mi familia

—No es un insulto, son crudas verdades… Sasha, tu padre vendió a Saori con Julian

—¡Deja de mentir! —lo golpeo nuevamente en la mejilla igual que esa tarde

—¡No es una mentira! —grito él asustándola e ignorando el ardor en el rostro — Sisifo el honorable Sisifo ofreció a su hija con Julian porque tenían un tratado, barcos y armamento, no sé de que se valió Julian para convencer a tu padre, pero lo hizo Sisifo vendió a Saori

—No te creo…

—La vendió como te vendió a ti conmigo a cambio de mi lealtad a la corona.

Eso fue todo, Sasha alzo la mirada destrozada, llena de sentimientos encontrados, si había deseado regresar a Sagitarius, ahora solo esperaba morir o huir lejos de toda la maraña de mentiras a su alrededor, la sinceridad en los ojos de aspros fue brutal, dejándola caer al piso de rodillas, humillada y llena de recelo contra el mundo. Aspros se inclino frente a ella, al comienzo lo rechazo, pero él sencillamente la acorralo entre sus brazos. Ambos se quebraron en ese momento, sus almas quedaron desnudas ante los errores cometidos e irreparables, el dolor provocado, las mentiras, todo lo que los condujo a destruirse.

—Te juro que lo siento…

"_Querida Sasha, hoy encontré el amor en Gemini, lo supe desde que lo vi recibirnos, él es especial, sé que solo he cumplido trece, pero, estoy tan emocionada por volverlo a ver, mañana almorzaremos todo en el comedor del palacio, mi padre dice que los Gemini son excelentes personas, algo serios, pero excelentes personas. Solo espero que él no me mire solo como una niña, ya soy una mujer ¿acaso eso no es una señal? He sangrado justamente días antes de llegar a Gemini… sé que si mi destino es a su lado, lo haré el hombre más feliz en el mundo, tendremos hijos y llenare de alegrías su hogar, ese es mi sueño, quiero ser la señora de Saga Gemini."_

Los brazos se aferraron de manera mutua, los retazos de ambos eran cosidos en su carne atándose uno al otro, sin importar que la herida pudiera infectarse, de cualquier manera no había vuelta atrás, el temblor de ambos se apaciguo con el calor de los cuerpos, compartiendo el dolor, no más Tenma o Pandora, no más mentiras o duras verdades, solo eran dos personas rotas que encontraban la tranquilidad en compañía mutua. Quizá de eso se trataba ser una pareja, complementar la soledad, caminar en el mismo sendero a un a pesar de los errores cometidos, no mirar atrás. Sus miradas se encontraron, aun con la tenue luz de las velas, los ojos brillaron con entusiasmo.

Un beso, un beso casto, el roce de los labios les supo agridulce, y nuevamente los brazos se enredaron para no soltarse. La despedida fue sencilla, una noche con el dulce calor de esas largas piernas, y el frío costado de la cama al amanecer. A pesar de que ella aun estaba molesta, deseando odiar a Aspros con todas sus fuerzas, su deber como mujer le indicaba que debía entregarse a su esposo sin restricciones, más aun cuando él se iría por tanto tiempo.

Las cosas se habían desatado en caos, Manigoldo murió, y Mephisto tomo el poder de su casa, Alone ni sonso ni perezoso ya estaba más que dispuesto con el reino de Poseidon a someter a la corona de Atenas. Minos fue neutral, no iba a intervenir en una guerra absurda, por más que Albafica rogó por su familia, el rey de Hades era más que astuto, no caería en los juegos sucios de Mephisto. Aspros apoyaba a la corona, se mantuvo firme y ofreció su poder.

La única compañía de Sasha fueron Calvera, las gemelas y Deuteros que en ese momento era el hombre del palacio, cuidando de las mujeres que lo habitaban, leía las cartas de Saori con insistencia para llenarse de un poco de esperanza, la esperanza de que en algún lugar, ella estaba apoyándola, o mandando sus bendiciones.

Seis meses desde que Aspros se había marchado, no sabía nada de él y el encierro la volvía más errática, el desespero comenzaba a causar estragos. La noche primaveral estaba por caer, con el suave viento meciéndole los mechones de cabello, observaba por el balcón el sol ocultándose en las montañas, preguntándose qué había más allá, hasta que el sonido de caballos acercándose la hizo desviar su atención a la entrada del palacio. Esa era la división de los Gemini. Rápidamente reconoció a Saga y Kanon que estaban al frente, pero no miro a Aspros, desconcertada, con presura decidió bajar a recibir a los hermanos, y preguntar por su esposo.

Salio corriendo a las escalinatas principales, con Calvera detrás de ella persiguiéndola con un abrigo, pues a pesar de ser primavera, aun hacía frío, el primero en bajar de su caballo fue Saga que la miro extraño, no le sostuvo la mirada por poco más de tres segundos antes de marcharse, algo no estaba bien.

—¿Y Aspros? —pregunto tranquila

Kanon maldijo a Saga por lo bajo, mientras indicaba a todos para ir a descansar, Sasha se asomo por todos lados sin encontrarse nada, salvo el caballo de Aspros, con la montura aun puesta, pero el jinete no estaba, busco explicaciones de todos y luego miro a dos hombres más, uno de ellos con cabellera lacia de color verde y el otro de cabello rebelde de color azul, un azul parecido al de Aspros. Antes de preguntar quienes eran, la puerta de uno de los carros se abrió, un maestre anciano bajo con el semblante preocupado, negando con la cabeza.

—Me parece que no va a sobrevivir a esta noche

Sasha lo entendió perfectamente, Kanon trato de detenerla pero ella hizo caso omiso y se asomo por la puerta, el olor a sangre golpeo su nariz revolviéndole el estomago, y observo el cuerpo de Aspros inerte. Se horrorizo al ver la profunda herida que surcaba desde el abdomen hasta el pectoral derecho, dejando a la vista la sangre y el músculo.

—Sasha —Deuteros acudió a ella acompañado por Saga —Calvera, llévatela de aquí —ordeno y la moza trato de llevarse a la joven

—¡No! Es mi esposo, tengo que estar a su lado —suplico alterada

—Que te la lleves —inquirió nuevamente con fuerza —Hay que llevar rápidamente a Aspros a su habitación, ordenen a las mozas que limpien todo, y alejen a las niñas

Todo paso demasiado rápido… Aspros ya se encontraba en su alcoba, parecía muerto, tenía los labios resecos y la piel pálida, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Calvera por mantener a Sasha alejada, ella se aferro a permanecer a lado de Gemini, más cuando supo la razón de su convalecencia.

En medio de la batalla, Aspros se encontraba con Sisifo y Aioros, todo había salido a la perfección, la batalla prácticamente estaba ganada, solo quedaban dos sectores más que asegurar, pero la necedad y el temor de Aioros por ver peligrar a su familia en la capital, ante un ataque inesperado de uno de esos dos sectores del norte, lo llevo a errar, Sisifo se negó a que Aioros moviera a los hombres cansados a buscar una batalla, al final la palabra del rey era la única que contaba. Sisifo le encomendó a Gemini la vida de su hijo mayor, a lo que Aspros no se negó. El problema llego cuando ambos habían sido emboscados, al percatarse de que algo estaba mal, Sisifo envío a Degel Aquarius y Kardia Scorpio para buscar a Gemini y Sagitarius, que estaban perdiendo ante un ejército con todas sus fuerzas, y ellos dos cansados. En un momento de cansancio y distracción, Aioros estaba por recibir un golpe mortal, de no ser porque Aspros intervino, recibiendo él el brutal ataque, que lo había dejado casi muerto. Aioros ordeno reagruparse y retirarse del campo de batalla, llevando a un Lord Gemini prácticamente muerto.

De cierta manera Sasha se sintió comprometida, miro por horas a Aspros mientras cambiaba las compresas, la fiebre de Aspros empeoraba y entre sus desvaríos la llamaba de forma insistente, ella le acomodo el cabello, acaricio sus facciones y rozo con sus dedos la larga herida que lo tenia en esa condición, estaba indefenso, y Sasha aterrada de quedarse sola.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Deuteros abrió la puerta observando la escena una sonrisa amarga lo hizo sentirse peor al tener que hablar con Sasha sobre un tema en particular

—No reacciona, solo me llama en sueños —contesto Sasha sin tomar mucha importancia a la presencia del gemelo

—Necesito que me acompañes al despacho —sugirió y ella se contrajo con recelo —Las criadas van a cuidar de él y el Maestre Degel esta a una habitación de aquí

La mujer se levanto con cuidado no sin antes, por impulso, besar la frente de Aspros y dar una ultima caricia a su mejilla. Camino en silencio acompañada de Deuteros que aun seguía meditando, un suspiro pesado, los dedos tronándose y la tensión en sus hombros aparentemente indicaban que algo no estaba bien. Al entrar cada uno tomo sus respectivos lugares, Sasha pregunto prácticamente con su expresión acongojada y él suspiro largamente.

—¿Y? —ella tomo la iniciativa —Dime, ¿Qué pasa?

—Kanon me ha dicho que antes del accidente de Aspros, acordó con tu padre que volverías a Sagitarius —espero a la reacción de ella.

Su gesto se contrajo asustado, una fuerte opresión en el pecho le hizo respirar entre cortado, las palabras no eran fáciles de digerir, no cuando allá afuera, se encontraba su esposo moribundo, si le hubieran dicho eso hace meses, ella feliz habría regresado a su hogar, sin importarle lo que pasara con Gemini, y sin embargo, en ese momento, no había palabra alguna que describiera su sentir ante una decisión que nuevamente, no era consultada con ella, simples ordenes dadas por Aspros, las cuales debían cumplirse al pie de la letra.

—No —alcanzo a decir titubeante debido al shock —No voy a regresar

—Es tu libertad, lo querías, siempre lo quisiste desde que llegaste a Gemini, ¿Qué harás si Aspros muere? Aprovecha ahora que tienes oportunidad, regresa con tu familia, Kardia Scorpio esta dispuesto a llevarte para que llegues segura

—_Es un favor que te pido como amigo, llévala de regreso a Sagitarius, ya lo he acordado con Sisifo, y cásate con ella_

—_¿Hablas enserio? _

—_Muy enserio, si se queda sola, no sé que será de ella, necesita un buen hombre, y sé que en Scorpio, ella… al menos será menos infeliz que en Gemini, quizá pueda, volver a sonreír_

—_¿Y si no quiere? Aspros sabes que detesto a las mujeres caprichosas, las princesitas como Sasha _

—_Va a querer, para eso la llevaras de regreso, aprovecha el viaje para enamorarla ahora que es vulnerable, sé que buscas una esposa, y tu primer opción siempre fue ella, si yo no hubiera viajado a Atenas antes que tú, seguramente estarían juntos._

—_No sé si creer que amas tanto a esa niña que renuncias a ella para no lastimarla, o si solo quieres echarme a mi el problema_

—_La guerra esta prácticamente ganada, en dos meses más todo volverá a ser tranquilidad, Alone esta muerto, y a poco estamos de que Mephisto desista de su locura, cuando eso pase, la llevaras a Sagitarius, te casaras con ella… y le darás lo que nunca le pude dar en Gemini. Alegría. _

Se levanto de manera brusca y salio del despacho enfurecida, o mejor dicho, rota, la cabeza le daba de vueltas cada vez que trataba de asimilar lo que ocurría, no volvería, no cuando no tenía el valor de ver a la cara a su padre, después de enterarse del silencio ante la atroz muerte de su hermana, entro de nueva cuenta a donde Aspros, lo observo fijamente, seguía sin abrir los ojos, acudiendo hasta él se acostó a su lado sollozando, mojando algunas vendas ensangrentadas.

—Aspros despierta… por favor.

La noche fue larga, y en ella su mente rodó una y otra vez entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer, la realidad es que se encontraba ofuscada, la idea de marcharse lejos de Aspros era tentadora, pero entonces un hueco se formaba en su pecho. No podía abandonarlo, la posición indefensa de Gemini la enterneció, no era lastima, era otra clase de sentimiento que había sentido por él desde que ella llego a Gemini, sentimiento que había sido mancillado con los celos, la traición, la indecisión de ambos, pero que en ese momento tan desagradable, se revelaba casi como un estibo de esperanza para ambos.

Uno, dos, tres… no tuvo idea de cuantos días Aspros seguía sin mejorar y ella se negaba a marcharse a Sagitarius, aun ante la insistencia de Deuteros, quizá tenía razón, Aspros no volvería._ ¿Qué harás si Aspros muere? _Tal vez ella moriría a su lado, porque si el mayor de los Gemini no estaba, poco era lo que verdaderamente le quedaba en la vida. Fue cuando al llevar vendas limpias para tratar la herida de Aspros, este comenzó a dar signos de vida, se removía adolorido, un excelente síntoma según Degel, Sasha estuvo a su lado en todo momento, incluso pedía, le llevaran los alimentos hasta la alcoba, para mantenerse atenta a cualquier nuevo signo de vida en Aspros.

Kardia la miraba desde la lejanía, era una muchacha atenta, callada, pero muy inteligente, no intrigaba y jamás se entrometía en asuntos que no debieran incumbir en ella, ciertamente era atractiva, ya no tenía 14, los 16 estaban en puerta y con ellos un nuevo brío en su cuerpo, finalmente su cadera estaba ensanchada y sus piernas más regordetas sin dejar de ser firmes, sus senos estaban bien proporcionados y su rostro tomaba una lozanía madura muy digna de una señora. Kardia no era de piedra, él era un hombre, enfermo, si, pero al fin y al cabo un hombre. La propuesta a la que se negó, comenzó a cobrar interés, aun a pesar de que Aspros comenzaba a reaccionar. Había cruzado con ella apenas unas cuantas palabras, todas de cortesía, pero con ello había sido suficiente para saber que Gemini tenía un excelente gusto por las mujeres.

—¿Y Lady Sasha? —pregunto a Calvera con una sonrisa picara que derretía a cualquier mujer con la que se cruzara, eso nunca fallaba

—En las habitaciones de Lord Aspros —contesto con un sonrojo evidente

—En cuanto se desocupe de tu señor, dile por favor que necesito hablar con ella en los jardines —le guiño el ojo y Calvera casi dio un gritito agudo de emoción

Sasha salio de la habitación de Aspros, estaba algo cansada, su fe de verlo abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes no menguaba, pero tenía que admitir que estar tan atenta a él, era demasiado cansado. Se topo con la más fiel de sus sirvientas, la que en sus ojos parecía estar soñando o andar por las nubes, pues ni siquiera presto atención ante el primer llamado de Sasha.

—¡Calvera! —la volvió a llamar con más fuerza y ella dio un salto asustada

—Lo siento mi señora —se excuso suspirando —El señor Scorpio me pidió que en cuanto usted se desocupara de mi señor Aspros, la quería ver en los jardines

_Kardia Scorpio esta dispuesto a llevarte…_

Sasha se mordió el labio inferior, exhalo profundamente puesto que la oración había llegado de golpe, recordó entonces, que Kardia había sido uno de sus posibles pretendientes. Simulo tranquilidad y entereza en su rostro, agradeciendo a Calvera el mensaje, y no perdió más tiempo para saber qué era lo que quería el muchacho. Lo encontró conversando animadamente con una de las mozas que se encargaba de los establos, la chiquilla apenas aguantaba su peso y el sonrojo de su rostro rápidamente advirtió a Sasha con qué clase de hombre se podía topar.

—Ser Kardia —anuncio con voz firme

Scorpio se giro sobre su eje ignorando a la moza para enfocarse en la voz que lo llamaba. Si había pensado que era bonita, ahora lo confirmaba, el suave sol primaveral en ella la hacía ver perfecta, era toda una encantadora mujer, la firmeza de su voz matizado con la firmeza que fingían, era divertido, al menos para él.

—Mi señora —la saludo de manera galante

—¿Cuál es el asunto que quería tratar conmigo en privado? —pregunto serena, y un tanto osca

—Iré directo a lo que me concierne—la sonrisa de Kardia se esfumo, ahora dejaba un hombre firme que desafiaba a la mujer con la mirada —Aspros me pidió personalmente llevarla de regreso a su hogar, en Sagitarius, esta mañana me han informado que oficialmente las rencillas provocadas por Mephisto y Alone han terminado, al menos Atenas es más seguro —paso de largo con la mirada imponiéndose —Eso implica que podemos marcharnos cuando usted guste

—No —declino —No me iré, me quedare en Gemini, este es mi… —se trabo con las palabras —Mi casa —finalmente dejo salir aquello con cierto sentimiento de entereza —Mi esposo esta aun en cama, no puedo abandonarlo

—_¿Y si no quiere?_

—_Va a querer…_

—Mi señora, creo que usted no esta en posición de decidir, Aspros lo dejo claro, debe regresar a su casa

—No creo Ser, que usted sea quien me diga que debo o no debo hacer

—Puede ser, pero ¿qué prefiere? Que Lord Gemini al despertar la rechace y eche de aquí como un perro, o prefiere regresar con dignidad a Sagitarius

Las palabras de Scorpio causaron mella en Sasha, era verdad, Aspros era de un carácter muy seco y duro cuando se cuestionaban sus decisiones, ella no aguantaría una humillación más, pero… no lo iba a dejar cuando su corazón suplicaba por quedarse a su lado, a un a pesar del terrible carácter que llegaba a tener, pero que con el tiempo aprendió, se podía controlar, si algo sabía Sasha, era que Aspros, sucumbía con facilidad ante su calidez. Comenzar de cero una vez más era uno de los tantos puntos que a ella la atemorizaban, y el dilema comenzó en su cabeza.

—Hablaremos de esto cuando Aspros despierte —dicto firme dándose la media vuelta para retirarse —Que tenga una excelente tarde Ser Kardia

De regreso al palacio, se encontró con Calvera agitada.

—Mi señora —articulo con dificultad —Lord Aspros la llama…

Las piernas le temblaron en ese instante, ¿Aspros estaba despierto?... sin perder más tiempo se encamino con presura a la habitación, ni siquiera toco la puerta, únicamente poso su mano sobre el pomo de hierro y lo abrió para darse paso al lugar, Degel terminaba por revisar las heridas, mientras Aspros se quejaba, sintió la brisa producto del abrir de la puerta y se encontró con los ojos de Sasha, aun estaba con él. Contrario a cualquier reacción que esperaba de ella, la jovencita no hizo nada más que apresurarse a ir a su lado para envolverlo en sus calidos brazos, procurando no lastimarlo. Los ojos de Aspros se desorbitaron, se lleno de ella, de su aroma, de su dulce calor.

—Gracias a la diosa que estas bien… —lo llamo con la voz quebrada

—No se despego de tu lado en ningún momento —Degel interrumpió con tranquilidad mientras guardaba los instrumentos en el botiquín —Recuerda, nada de movimientos bruscos, y tienes que comer adecuadamente, le daré la dieta a tus hermanos, fue un milagro que sobrevivieras

Continúo en silencio, solo deseaba inhalar el aroma de esa mujer. Lo ultimo que paso por su mente antes de perder la conciencia en la batalla, habían sido los hermosos ojos de Sasha, preguntándose si ella lloraría su muerte, o se sentiría libre, todas esas dudas siguieron en sus días de inconsciencia y pesadillas, llamándola, suplicando que ella no se fuera de su lado, hasta recordar que él mismo la había desplazado.

—Estas aquí —hablo con su profunda voz removiendo una multitud de emociones en el pecho de Sasha, la voz grave de Aspros era una de esas cosas que ella tanto había extrañado

—¿Dónde más? —le contestó —Pensé que morirías, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera —suplico aun abrazándose a él, no queriendo dejarle ir otra vez —No vuelvas a irte

Se quedo callado.

La recuperación era lenta, demasiado para su gusto, y Sasha continuaba con sus cuidados, atenta a lo que necesitara, pero Aspros seguía colocando sus barreras, frío, distante, incluso duro hasta cierto grado en el que ella en vez de retroceder, se empeñaba más en ganarse de vuelta el afecto que una vez mostró, no sabía el porque de la imperativa necesidad de tener de regreso al Aspros que conoció antes y poco después de su matrimonio, antes de las tempestades.

—Integra y Paradox aprenden muy rápido, es curioso que ya dominen la lengua natal de Blue Gard —Sasha rompió el silencio

Estaban comiendo en la habitación, Aspros tenía su bandeja de alimentos sobre las piernas, aun no debía levantarse, guardar reposo era algo a lo que perfectamente sus hermanos y Degel lo sometieron. Sasha lo acompañaba aun que él quisiera negarse, le ayudaba de vez en cuando haciéndolo sentir casi como un niño, aun que tenía que admitir que le agradaba.

—Me parece bien —dijo sin mucho interés

—He salido con Ser Kardia a montar por las praderas, espero que no te moleste —contrajo las manos esperando la reacción de Aspros que no llego —Dice que se aburre aquí, creo que en unos días más va a regresar a Scorpio

—Unos días —susurro con pena —Me parece bien, creo que ya han hecho demasiado por mi, sobre todo Degel —suspiro

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —se animo a preguntar mordiéndose suavemente los labios, esperando casi cualquier cosa

—Deuteros debió hablar contigo —no tuvo el valor de mirarla a los ojos

—No voy a regresar —contestó rápidamente —No quiero regresar

—Me lo pediste muchas veces —Aspros hablo con amargura y una desavenida sonrisa

Ella no supo que decir, no encontró las palabras para expresarle lo que verdaderamente sentía y tenia claro, lo busco, trato de enfrentarse a sus ojos, que él hablara directamente sin temores, sin miedos, le acaricio la mejilla para confortarlo, que desistiera de esa decisión.

—Sagitarius no es mi lugar, me lo dijiste tanto —agrego ella en su defensa —Si alguna vez pensé en volver, eso era antes de creer que no podía perderte Aspros —sincero sus palabras

—Tienes que irte —rozo las mejillas de Sasha con sus dedos, la miro con tanta compasión y amor, mientras ella miraba el debate interno que Aspros desataba

—¿No me amas? —recurrió a su ultimo recurso quizá

Su cuerpo helo, se detuvo en sus caricias, quiso evadirle la mirada pero ella lo entro otra vez, cuestionándolo sobre ese amor que tanto le había profesado. ¿Dejarla de amar? ¡Nunca!, Aspros la amaba con todo su ser, ella era su veneno y su cura al mismo tiempo, lo drenaba de toda su voluntad y lo manipulaba igual que un muñeco, tenía tanto poder sobre él. Sus pupilas se dilataron, el ardor de la herida no se comparaba al ardor interno al tener que echarla de su lado, por su bien, por el amor que le profeso, ella no podía estar con un hombre roto.

Antes de contestar, fueron interrumpidos por Degel, entro como si nada, simulando no saber en lo absoluto del problema marital que sostenían, se mantuvo al margen, a un a pesar de que sabía que Kardia, ya había determinado su decisión de cumplir con la petición de Aspros, llevarse a Sasha y casarse con ella. Cuando la muchacha se retiro, la tensión se hizo presente.

—Este fin de semana nos vamos —Degel dijo parsimonioso

—Mandare a que preparen sus cosas —fue lo único que Aspros espeto

—¿Estas seguro de esto? —pregunto mientras se acomodaba los lentes

—Un día lo entenderá —finalizo Aspros de manera tajante

Aun a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sasha por no marcharse, no había nada que hacer, pronto llego una carta desde Sagitarius, por parte de su padre, el que le reiteraba que la esperaba en su hogar con los brazos abiertos. Y, por si fuera poco, que nuevamente, aun antes de irse de Gemini, ya tenía un nuevo pretendiente en puerta, dispuesto a casarse con ella. Leyó cada línea con amargura, para luego arrugar el papel entre sus manos.

Eran tan pocas las veces en que ambos podían descansar, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas tuvieron que huir como ratones para tomar un mejor escondite en aquel infierno que se desataba sobre ellos cada vez que trataban de mantener la paz en esa casa, sin embargo bajo la cálida luz nocturna que caía sobre la austera habitación, se resguardaban, antes de continuar el viaje que los llevaría a la libertad de Sasha, y el pago de las deudas de Aspros. "_El sueño es nulo, la calma antes de la tormenta"_, medito Gemini entre sus pensamientos oscuros abrumados por la sola idea de no volver a verla, le había tomado tanto amor, aquel demonio con cara de niña se había apoderado de forma casi sobrenatural de cada acción de su cuerpo, asegurando que este independientemente de sus ordenes, protegía a Sasha por necesidad. Una necesidad muy dolorosa.

—Baila conmigo Aspros…

Las palabras de Sasha retumbaron de manera constante en su flagelado pensamiento, la idea de perderla se agregaba a su lista de pesadillas nocturnas que le atormentaban despiadadamente, y entonces la miro; ahí encogida en un rincón con sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar del espacio infinito. Y sin consultarlo se acerco tomando la mano de la joven, que se sorprendió por el acto a la par que sonreía. Con lentos y suaves movimientos llegaron hacia el centro de la sala, la cual parecía resbalosa, mas no lo era. El volumen de una caja de música era bastante perfecto, un curioso y llamativo invento que hace poco había llegado a la casa de todos los que podían acceder a esos lujos, y ambos cuerpos parecían dispuestos a disfrutar de los placeres que una noche de baile podría ofrecerles.

Dentro de la edificación, un súbito viento comenzaba a correr, helando las paredes y el ambiente con rápida tranquilidad, de repente parecía que todo el frío que siempre aguardó, llegaba de golpe. Aquello le recordó a Sasha la noche justo antes de la desaparición de Saori, sin evitarlo, se puso un poco susceptible por aquello y suspiró, mientras sentía deslizarse una mano sobre su nuca. _"Sasha"_ pensó casi por inercia, mientras descendía su rostro para ver a la fémina frente a él.

El hombre extendió su mano para tomar la ajena con suma delicadeza y elegancia, elevándola a una estatura promedio de ambos y sosteniéndola con cuidado, mientras deslizaba su mano libre por la espalda de ella, acariciando con su palma la espalda de la joven, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de aquella blanca piel, que ahora no podía salir de su mente.

En un lento movimiento pegó más el cuerpo ajeno al propio, endulzando un poco el frío ambiente, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos las pequeñas áreas de la espalda de la joven que abarcaban, mientras con sus pies marcaba el ritmo de la tonada que sonaba de fondo. La luz se hizo un poco más opaca, brindando cierta nostalgia al lugar. La música resonaba en sus oídos, junto a la voz de Aspros, una sensación de confort le lleno el cuerpo, las manos de su acompañante sobre su piel descubierta eran como la cálida brisa del verano, en ese instante se sentía más libre que nunca, era como un ave que revoloteaba sus alas por primera vez para emprender el viaje. Cada momento que pasaba a lado de Gemini le parecía meramente uno de esos sueños del que no quería despertar, mientras se tomaba el atrevimiento de jugar con ese cabello cobalto y salvaje que tanto le gustaba.

Enterró su cabeza sobre el cuello de Aspros, respirando su aroma varonil, perdiéndose entre la música y ese aroma tan reconfortante. Entre aquel baile, la muchacha entrelazo su mano con la de él, era como si no quisiera soltarla, esa sensación que él le otorgaba nunca la sintió antes, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no era más una niña, sus emociones se volvían como fuego salvaje que la consumían tras cada instante que pasaba a su lado.

—Solo somos tú y yo, sin títulos, sin pasados.

Los labios de la fémina sobre su mejilla hicieron que el hombre cortara abruptamente sus pensamientos, mientras se dejaba llevar por los actos de ella. Todo se detuvo por un momento, aquel sentimiento de confort con él mismo cada vez crecía más al estar con ella, sonrió para sus adentros, asintiendo a la frase que había dicho Sasha con antelación, en ese instante no eran más que un hombre y una mujer sin títulos, pero en cuanto al pasado era algo distinto para él, lo sabía muy bien, probablemente dejarse llevar por completo lo iba a hacer pasar por una pésima etapa tarde o temprano, iba a encontrarse nuevamente con la soledad, ya fuese por un motivo u otro.

Por acto reflejo, llevó su otra mano a la cintura de ella, tomándola con seguridad para pegarla un poco más a él mientras sentía como su cuello era acorralado entre los brazos de la chica. Bajó un poco su cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos tan verdes que podían ser comparados con la hermosura del mismo cosmos, aquellos orbes que eran hipnotizantes y hermosos a la vez. No separó la mirada ni un segundo de ella, y a pesar de que la música dejó de sonar por completo, no dejó de mover su cuerpo al mismo ritmo que antes.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Aspros balanceó su cuerpo junto con su cabeza en un lento y suave movimiento, cerrando gradualmente sus ojos verdes, salvajes, conforme se acercaba a ella. Sin soltarla siguió aproximándose a los hermosos labios rosas, sintiendo su respiración sobre los propios labios al estar más cerca. Finalizó su movimiento cuando ambos pares de labios chocaron, los alrededores estaban completamente silenciosos, el beso fue sordo, no hizo ruido alguno y no duró mucho más que un simple contacto antes de separarse apenas a unos milímetros de ella, sintiendo aún la respiración de ella sobre sus labios, y la tomó con un poco más de fuerza mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados tras aquel beso.

Sus cuerpos permanecieron abrazados así, sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado después del acto.

La mañana que Sasha tuvo que marcharse, fue la más dolorosa para Aspros, se encerró en su despacho, sin querer ver a nadie, Sasha se contuvo de llorar y gritar desde afuera del palacio que no se quería ir, que se quedaría y que seguiría siendo la señora de Gemini, pero de cierta manera comprendió el sentir de Aspros, ambos habían cometido errores que lo condujeron hasta ese punto. Guardo silencio en su procesión al carro, solo el sonido de los caballos y los pasos de la compañía que los llevaría hasta Sagitarius era lo único en escucharse esa melancólica mañana.

—¿No vas a despedirte de ella?

—No creo que sea conveniente —Aspros le respondió a un resignado Deuteros. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla por la ventana.

Sasha volvió a ver el palacio, antes de ir corriendo a donde las gemelas y abrazarlas con fuerza, prometiéndoles que les enviaría cartas, aun que probablemente eso no sería lo mejor. Miro al ventanal donde perfectamente supo que Aspros se resguardaba, se contuvo nuevamente, hasta que Kardia la tomo de los hombros indicándole que era momento de marcharse.

"_Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor"_

_George Eliot (Mary Anne Evans)_

Evoco su nombre en la soledad, cada rincón de la casa le recordaba su ausencia, las tenues risas vespertinas, el aroma de su cabello que había quedado impregnado en las sabanas que compartieron por las noches en las que él le entregaba su amor. Soporto el calvario de no tenerla, de saberla seguramente entre los brazos de otro, y ese otro, siendo uno de sus mejores amigos. Porque en efecto, Sasha nuevamente estaba casada, con Kardia Scorpio.

Los años venideros fueron tranquilos, su rostro mantenía una armonía de la que no había degustado desde su primer matrimonio, pero a pesar de ese sentimiento de consuelo, el nombre de Aspros se mantuvo presente en cada pensamiento, en cada sueño, en cada letra de un amarillento diario y cartas que jamás habían sido enviadas.

Camino apresurada en los corredores del palacio de los Scorpio, indico a cada criado lo que se debía hacer, ordeno y organizo, los años la habían vuelto madura y consciente de que cada acción, por consecuencia, tenía una reacción a la que debía afrontar con sazón. Entro a su alcoba, si algo de gustaba de Scorpio, era la luz que poseía todo el complejo, la alegría que se percibía en cada uno de sus rincones, y no lo negaba, ese lugar era tal como espero fuera un matrimonio.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y acaricio el cabello azul de su esposo, lo miro con dulzura, se acerco a su frente para besarlo.

—Buenos días —lo llamo con quietud

—Te has levantado temprano hoy —indico Kardia con una sonrisa ensanchada

—Degel dijo que teníamos que cuidar de ti —le contesto mientras cambiaba sus compresas en el pecho y frente, enredando en sus dedos la melena rebelde y ondulada de Kardia —Deberías ir con él a Blue Gard

—No —contesto determinado —No pasare mis días finales en un lugar que no me gusta y no conozco —Sasha arrugo el entrecejo —Y no me mires así —bufo —Con tenerte aquí basta…

—¿Días finales? ¿A caso planeas dejarme viuda tan pronto? —lo reprendió simulando enojo, aun que sabía perfectamente que jamás en seis años de matrimonio logro enojarse con él

—Sabes lo que los médicos han dicho, ni siquiera Camus, el padre de Degel, ha tenido un buen pronostico, si he vivido por tanto tiempo, es un milagro —desvío su mirada a la ventana sonriendo al mirar el hermoso día

—Prometiste que no seguiríamos hablando de eso, llevo años escuchándote decir lo mismo y mírate, estas aquí conmigo, tenemos dos hijos

—Que me dolerá no ver crecer —se lamento —Sasha me lo has prometido —acaricio su cabello lila

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto ella molesta

—Que cuando yo falte, no vas a quedarte a lamentarte que no esté, tienes que seguir adelante, como cualquiera…

Lo que había comenzado como una fiebre, una semana después se había llevado la vida de Kardia, su corazón no soporto más.

Por extraño que pareciera Sasha estuvo tranquila, lloro, si, la noche que Kardia había muerto se lamento, pero no por ser mala esposa, todo lo contrario, en Scorpio, todos consideraban a Sasha una gran mujer, que había dado dos herederos, y que sabía perfectamente como apoyar a Kardia en las labores de organización. Su lamento era producto de algo que ella nunca le pudo dar… El amor que espero llegara con los años, se volcó en su contra, las noches con Scorpio, anhelaba que fueran con Aspros, concebía su nombre en los labios y los callaba con besos que buscaba en los fervientes labios de Kardia, cuando se supo embarazada, deseaba que el fruto fuera de Aspros, que aquella casa fuera la de Aspros.

Por primera vez la tristeza se sentía en Scorpio.

La noticia corrió por las doce casas, y en Gemini… Aspros se refugiaba en la tarea de trabajar, prácticamente se la pasaba encerrado escribiendo, leyendo, saliendo a supervisar cultivos o construcciones, incluso prefería salir de caza, antes de poner un pie dentro del palacio, por esa razón mientras montaba para ir a inspeccionar uno de los cultivos de trigo, sus hermanos llegaron.

—Te ha llegado una carta —Deuteros se acerco para mostrarle el sobre

—¿De? —pregunto sin mucho esmero

—Es mejor que la leas —lo persuadió pero Aspros no hizo nada por tomar la misiva —Kardia Scorpio falleció hace unos días

La mirada de Gemini se endureció, no dijo nada, solo absoluto silencio, para luego tomar la hoja e indicar a su caballo regresar casi a todo galope. Bajo rápidamente al igual que corrió dentro del palacio para encerrarse de nueva cuenta en la biblioteca, ordenando que nadie le molestara. ¿Carta de Sasha?... Abrió el sobre, y busco con la mirada su letra, la fina caligrafía de la mujer que amaba, pero no era ella. La carta era de Milo, hermano de Kardia, que le solicitaba, fuera a Scorpio personalmente, debido a un ultimo deseo de Kardia para Aspros. Se lamento que esas letras no fueran de ella, pero aun así algo en su interior suplico por tomarle la palabra al menor de los Scorpio.

—Deberías ir —interrumpió Saga —Alguien debe ser feliz en esta casa —le dijo con una media sonrisa —Sé que… no hemos llevado una buena relación, pero, sigues siendo mi hermano

—No estaría bien, acaba de enviudar —susurro —Y tiene dos hijos

—Así que después de todo, si has estado al pendiente de ella —ironizo recibiendo una afilada mirada de Aspros

—No te lo tomes tan literal, muchos Lord se casan con viudas que ya tienen hijos, ya sabes, política…

—Si estas aquí para burlarte

—No es burla, aprovecha por una sola vez tus mañas de régimen para recuperarla, este no es un negocio, se trata de la mujer que dejaste ir por tus miedos —desvío sus ojos a un punto vacío —Ella te espera

Aspros negó y salio para tomar aire. Pensó en ello todo el día y ni que decir de la noche, hasta llegada el alba.

—Preparen mi caballo y a diez hombres, marchamos a Scorpio —concluyo mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y se ajustaba la vaina de su espada

Sasha miraba a dos niños jugar, ambos curiosamente con cabello lila como ella, pero de ojos azules, chispeantes y llenos de vida, el temor de Kardia siempre había sido que los pequeños sufrieran lo que él, pero para el orgulloso padre, ambos estaban sanos. Una de las criadas llego ante Sasha, entregándole un sobre que ella abrió curiosa. El contenido la hizo quedarse en Shock.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**Nunca había hecho notas creo LOL pero para todo hay una primer vez (?), para empezar... ¿Quién diría que Sasha se casaría por segunda vez? ¡Y con el bicho! Quiero saber sus opiniones sobre eso.**

**Bueno creo que a estas alturas muchas no entenderán por qué Aspros la dejo libre, bueno, esto llego a mi ya que en una relación como la de ellos, donde ella es casi una niña y él el "adulto" ambos se destruían. Esta es la primera vez que Aspros piensa en ella y no en él, pero le salio el tiro por la culata, ya que Sasha ya estaba convencida de lo que sentía. **

**¿Por qué Kardia? Bueno, no solo porque estaba "Enfermo" en el primer capitulo, Sasha menciono que Kardia era el primer pretendiente que ella tuvo para casarse, de no ser porque Aspros se le adelanto, Scorpio hubiera sido el elegido. Ahora esto es como una linea de "_¿Qué hubiera pasado Si?_", y como respuesta fue que aun que en sus años este fue un matrimonio tranquilo y fructífero, Sasha continuo confundida con sus emociones, ya que de no haberse enamorado de Aspros, ella seguiría enamorada de Tenma, y ese vació sigue ahí, en palabras más sencillas son "Constantes y Variables".**

**Las cajas de música comenzaron a a aparecer en el siglo XVIII, puedo decir que la ambientación esta a finales del siglo XVII y comienzos del XVIII.**

**Típico, odias a tu pareja, pero casi muere y te das cuenta que no vives sin el/ella xD**

**Bueno, quiero sus predicciones... ¿Qué pasara? ¿De quién es la carta que le llego a Sasha? ¿Aspros al fin dejara de ser un controlador y se atreverá a dar el paso para ser feliz? ¿Sasha lo aceptara? ¿Qué es esa ultima voluntad de Kardia?**

**Pues esperen a que llegue el siguiente capitulo e_e ¡Saben que amo sus review! Un abrazo y un beso enorme desde México :'D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Y** lo sé lo sé tarde demasiado y pido una enorme disculpa, no me justifico puesto que si he tenido algo de tiempo, pero quise tomar unas vacaciones antes de volver a FanFiction.

Antes de continuar quiero dar las gracias a sus reviews que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia, anuncio que aun tengo otro AsprosxSasha pero ambientado en el Universo de LC que tiene una temática similar en el sentido de Amor/Odio de los personajes, pero ya veré más o menos cuando subirla.

De momento, me siento triste porque finalizamos esta historia, aun que animada porque AUN falta el Epilogo que casi esta listo y subiré sin falta la próxima semana. Sin más... espero que no me linchen.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**El Valor de Amar**

* * *

_Han pasado años desde tu ausencia, y el dolor sigue siendo igual, la perdida de mis ganas de vivir me consume, he pensado en las formas más oscuras de arrancarme la vida, ¿ para qué la quiero? si juntos construimos ese magnífico Olimpo dónde éramos la envidia de los mortales, y luego me arrancaste las alas como a Ícaro, me doy cuenta que solo soy un ser humano con una vida insignificante, jugamos a ser dioses de una realidad que se quebró, jugamos a querernos contra el mundo, disfrutamos de aquella felicidad tan fugaz con grandes tragos para embriagarnos ignorando la adversidad que de a poco se acercaba._

_Y aquí, solo en una habitación con nada más que velas tinta y una vieja pluma me dispongo a escribirte una carta que jamás llegara a tus manos… Te amo, pero no cómo el resto de mundo piensa, no, eso es de mortales, yo te adoro más allá de la vida o la muerte, te soy tan devoto que esperaría esta y mil vidas más hasta pasar una eternidad contigo, un amor enfermo que degenera mi alma incluso mi cuerpo, un amor que aun que cansado sigue en pie de guerra, una guerra perdida contra tu necedad ciega de caminar lejos de mis ojos.__Te amo aun que mil personas más pasen en mi vida en cada una encuentro algo de ti, te amo y prefiero morir de amor por ti antes que perder tu recuerdo y la forma de tu rostro, el tono de tu voz._

**El Valor de Amar Capitulo Final **

El sonido de los cascos del caballo contra la tierra húmeda era lo único que en ese momento escucho, ni la voz de sus hombres, o el cantar de las aves, solo eso. El avanzar se volvía cada vez más lento y la distancia más larga, a un a pesar de que ya tenía cuatro días de viaje. Se pregunto tantas veces ¿Cómo estaría?, ¿Seguiría igual de hermosa?... Quizá los años habían causado estragos en ella, tal como lo hicieron en él, se atormento con cada demonio de duda en su corazón, y entonces palpo la vieja herida, aquella que le recordaba que cuando más la necesito, estuvo allí, velando por él, dedicándole sus desvelos y oraciones, mientras que de su persona, no recibió otra cosa más que un acervo desprecio que la echo de su lado, alejándola de aquel demonio.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta, mientras miraba el comienzo territorial de Scorpio. Entonces tembló, sus manos apenas se sostuvieron de las riendas, y sus piernas se entumecieron, quizá podría regresar, tal vez si regresaba a Gemini… Pero nunca se lo perdonaría, ya la había dejado ir, y no lo haría de nuevo, tomaría valor, se aforraría a ella con su vida de ser necesario, la llevaría de regreso a sus brazos de los que nunca debió haber salido. Bienvenido a Scorpio Aspros Gemini.

Trazo el paso de las gotas de agua en los ventanales. La temporada de lluvias estaba presente en la siempre soleada Scorpio, detallo cada movimiento libre de los ápices líquidos, todo había pasado tan rápido… No hubo tiempo de tenerle luto, antes de que sus labores como la madre del futuro Lord de Scorpio, y señora del palacio le llenaran la vida cotidiana de una predecible usanza vacía. Veintidós años de su vida consumidos entre sonrisas de una familia falsa, de un matrimonio doloroso y de una estadía desierta. Poso la gentil mano sobre unos cabellos lilas, revolviéndolos con dulzura, dedico una mirada suave a su vástago, su respirar acompasado y las pestañas quietas, le indicaron que su trabajo como madre había sido ínfimamente bueno, aun a pesar de no sentirse madre.

La necedad de una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Madre, ella era madre, pero nunca se sintió como tal, las amargas memorias de un distante pasado se encarnaron en su ser, acunándose con un punzante veneno, rememorando su rechazo a la sangre de su sangre, el ser que por meses encubo en sus entrañas, había sido rechazado por ella cuando aun no poseía raciocinio. Era la peor madre del mundo.

Aun recordó el horror con el que miro el pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas blancas con sus manitas extendiéndose, casi suplicante de ser entregado a ella, mientras con desden lo rechazo, deseo no verlo, no sentirlo en sus brazos, porque cada llanto de su pequeña garganta, era una puñalada a su realidad, ese no era el hijo de Aspros que tanto anhelo. Y sin embargo, para Kardia, la llegada de su primogénito había marcado su devoción a Sasha y su amor por el pequeño ser. No importo si ella rechazaba amamantarlo, o si incluso se negaba a bañarlo o cambiarle, para eso estaba la nodriza, tardo tiempo, bastante tiempo para que ella comenzara a aceptarlo como suyo, y cuando creía que al fin concebiría el amor más puro jamás experimentado, llego de nueva cuenta, otro hijo. La historia se repetía, era como si fuera un castigo divino.

Se maldijo mil veces en soledad, lloro amargamente ante no obtener respuesta de su ser para amar desmesuradamente a sus hijos, tratándolos siempre con desdeño, no fue hasta que una mañana, Sargas, el mayor, enfermo de gravedad. Kardia temió por la vida de su primogénito, quizá el sería maldecido con la misma condenada enfermedad que a él le robaba los mejores años de su vida a lado de sus hijos. Aquella fue la primera vez que Sasha los sintió como suyos, que los amo por sobre todas las cosas, aun incluso por sobre el recuerdo de Aspros. Cuando miro los ojos azules de su pequeño abrirse de nueva cuenta para recibirla con una sonrisa pía, ella supo que su soledad se amainaba con ellos entre sus brazos.

—Señora Sasha —la llamo una mujer a sus espaldas —Ya ha llegado, se encuentra en el recibidor ¿Qué le digo?

—Dile que bajare en unos minutos, cuando los niños despierten, llévalos a jugar al jardín, los asuntos que debo tratar son personales —indico sin voltear a mirarla.

Se había ido… la dulce y tierna niña que conoció el vaivén de la vida, se extinguía junto al recuerdo de su segundo esposo, la faceta amorosa de Sasha, solo era mostrada a sus más íntimos allegados, el par de hijos que concibió de Kardia. Las únicas criaturas en el mundo a las cuales les mostraba la gracia de una mirada llena de infinito amor, un amor que no se extinguía con nada, un amor sin dudas, sin celos, un amor que no conocía de avaricia o miseria.

Se acomodo el faldón negro mientras dejaba su taza de te en una mesita de cedro, para luego besar las mejillas de sus pequeños. Llego hasta las escaleras que conducían al recibidor, para bajar con parsimonia, preparándose mentalmente para el encuentro.

—Sasha

Escucho su nombre de esa voz aun grabada en su memoria, alzo airada sus ojos esmeralda para clavarlos sin compasión, como frías estalactitas, sorprendiendo a su "invitado", enarco una ceja, ¿ofendida?, ¡Claro! Estaba más que ofendida… ¿Cómo podía llegar con es actitud tan arrogante?, no había pasado más de un mes tras la muerte de su esposo, para que él llegara descarado y sin vergüenza en la cara, se contuvo de abofetearlo, no era digno de una señora.

—Buen día —contesto lo más dura que pudo sosteniendo la altivez de su rostro

—Vine en cuanto lo supe…

¡¿Con qué derecho?! Nuevamente se contuvo. Indico con la mirada que les llevaran algo para beber y ofreció asiento a su interlocutor, respiro profundo antes de poder hablar, desahogar su rabia por la impertinencia. Lo rechazo inmediatamente en su ser, no existía nada más que un vacío en su vida cada vez que se le ocurría aparecer, trago grueso, y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron.

—¿A qué has venido Tenma? —interrogo con una frialdad impávida

—Creí que me necesitarías… Yo —armo las palabras, lucho contra su sentido común aforrándose a la idea de que ella, un podría amarlo y ya no existía nada que pudiera separarle de Sasha

—No te necesito Tenma —contesto inmediatamente recelosa —No te necesite antes, y no te necesito ahora ¿Qué te mueve? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

—Ser feliz… contigo, es el destino… Jayne murió en su segundo parto, Kardia falleció hace un mes, somos libres —la seguridad de sus palabras la hizo temblar

—¿Y tú crees que puedo ser feliz contigo de esa manera? ¿Cuan poca es tu moral?

—Al diablo con la moral Sasha, yo te amo —inquirió con esa seguridad que la aterraba

Retrocedió, lo torturo con la cruel mirada, ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Dónde estaba su Sasha?, muchas preguntas atravesaron a Tenma, trato de acortar distancias pero ella inmediatamente se levanto, y bruscamente señalo la puerta. Él continuaba desconcertado ante la actitud hostil, pero no desistiría, no volvería a perderla, así eso fuera lo último que hiciera, para Tenma, Sasha lo era todo, siempre lo fue, desde que la conoció cuando niños, cuando se encontró con el esmeralda de sus orbes. No reconoció a la mujer que se posaba ante él.

Tenma se retiro del palacio, más no de la ciudad. Había rentado una modesta casa en el centro de la capital de Scorpio, allí, se concentraría en una manera de atraer a Sasha, apenas entro, los pequeños brazos de una niña lo recibieron, ávidos de amor. Tenma le revolvió la cabellera azabache. Aurelia era el nombre de la pequeña, el fruto de su matrimonio con Jayne Garuda, la infeliz mujer amo a su hija, y Tenma aprendió a hacerlo. Aurelia poseía todo de lo que Jayne careció, no era de extrañar que, ante los ojos de Aiacos, Jayne era la viva imagen de su abuela, ojos dorados como el sol, cabello negro como la noche y piel como la leche mezclada con miel, absolutamente nada que ver con los rasgos poco agraciados de su desventurada hermana, y tal vez por ella, es que habían perdonado a Tenma por sus faltas maritales.

—¿Viste a la mujer bonita papá? —pregunto con curiosidad infantil

—Si —contestó seco

En el palacio de los Scorpio, era la hora del almuerzo, la familia se encontraba reunida, Shaina y Milo discutían como siempre, pero ahora sin las sonoras carcajadas de Kardia para con Milo al no poder domar como quería el explosivo carácter de su mujer, de verdad hacía falta la presencia del señor. Sasha sonreía apenas recordaba los comentarios tan ocurrentes del mayor, citando el típico "Las mujeres son como el diablo, y por eso yo no he traído una mujer, he traído una niña" Desde que Sasha llego a esa casa, Kardia siempre le tuvo consideración, la miraba como una pequeña a la cual debía guiar en cada paso, velar por ella, protegerla y alentarla cuando sus errores la deprimían. Un esposo admirable, de eso no había dudas, jamás las hubo, aun a pesar de su enfermedad él vivía con una pasión inconmensurable, incluso caído en cama Kardia era firme con sus costumbres, incluidas sus deberes maritales, puesto que para un hombre enfermo del corazón, tener dos varones que sucedieran su nombre, aludía ante las criticas de la sociedad, como un excelente amante.

—Sasha ¿estas bien? —Shaina interrogo preocupada ante la mirada ausente de Sasha

—No es nada, es solo que hoy no fue un día muy grato

—¿Tenma? —el nombre escapo con naturalidad de los labios de Milo

—Veo que las noticias corren rápidamente por esta casa —suspiró contrariada

—Esta viviendo en la ciudad, renta una casa bastante modesta, llego con algunos criados y su hija —agrego Milo mientras jugaba con los garbanzos de su caldo —No creo que a Aspros le agrade su presencia

El nombre de Gemini la hizo ahogarse con el agua que consumía mientras un quedo "oh" se escucho del menor de los Scorpio, los ojos de Sasha se incendiaron apasionados, y sus fuerzas se evaporaron en el fuego que se intensifico en su tórax. Los niños observaron desconcertados a su madre, nunca la vieron reaccionar de esa manera. Shaina solo golpeo a Milo en el brazo y este dio una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? —trato de recomponer su postura inquebrantable pero ya era tarde

—No creí que fuera de tu incumbencia Sasha —la voz de Milo fue cortante, únicamente para ver la reacción de Sasha —Kardia le envío una carta, pidiéndole que fungiera como administrador por un tiempo hasta que el idiota de Yato estuviera listo para ostentar el cargo

—¿No podías hacerlo tú? —frunció los labios indignada, emocionada, extasiada de saberlo cerca de ella de nuevo…

—No soy bueno con los números, y cuando nuestro padre murió, Caín Gemini se hizo cargo de la administración hasta que Kardia pudiera hacerlo. Ahora Kardia confío plenamente en Aspros… Sabes, yo que tú dejaría esos feos vestidos negros y me pondría algo más colorido —le guiño el ojo coqueto

—¿No respetas el luto de tu hermano?

—Me ofendes cuñada —dijo sardónico —Una cosa es respetar su luto y otra muy distinto hundirse en un cuarto oscuro llorándole a algo que no va a volver… primero le lloraste a Gemini cuando te dejo ir, y ahora le lloras a Kardia cuando Gemini viene, no te entiendo mujer —bufo levantándose de la mesa —Llevare a Sargas a montar

El aludido al escuchar su nombre dejo el plato a medio comer para correr a los brazos de su tío, mientras el más pequeño se lamentaba por no tener la edad suficiente de aprender, tan solo cuatro años, pero en un año más podría tener su propio caballo y recorrer todas las tierras que fueran de su padre. Antares de solo cuatro años se levanto para acunarse en el regazo de Sasha.

—Tráelo temprano —suspiró mientras acariciaba la melena lila de su hijo —Y tú vendrás conmigo al mercado.

Comenzaba a anochecer, pero para su bendita suerte, ya se encontraba en la ciudad, faltaba poco nulamente poco para llegar al palacio de los Scorpio, se mantuvo lo más firme que pudo, mientras admiraba la arquitectura del lugar, algo sencilla pero elegante, esa región tenia un gusto exquisito en cuanto a las maravillosas murallas que la rodeaban. Miro el camino de naranjos y manzanas, el aroma de los frutos era embriagante. Se imagino a Sasha corriendo entre esos maravillosos árboles como una diosa, con el cuerpo ataviado únicamente en un vaporoso vestido blanco ¿Quién no sería feliz en un lugar como ese? Respiro entre cortado con aquella fabula en su cabeza.

—Hemos llegado —hablo uno de los hombres de Aspros al encontrarse con la puerta blanca que los recibía

Los blasones de la casa Scorpio se alzaban orgullosos, el escorpión de color rojo pálido dentro de una corona blanca en tela azul turquesa, por momentos, Aspros se deprimió al ver el blasón principal que caía desde el palco mayor, de un color amarillo con el Quirón café y el Escorpión rojo en una luna blanca. Cuando Sasha fue esposa de Aspros, el blasón que adornaba Gemini eran los lobos gemelos rodeando al Quirón encerrados en un sol dorado atravesado por una lanza.

Cuando el matrimonio se encontraba unido, los blasones de sus casas eran representados por un sol, que era el brillo de ambas casas, y la lanza que los mantenía unidos, mientras que, si uno de los dos moría, este era cambiado por una luna blanca, que implicaba que al morir el señor de la casa, su viuda quedaba al frente de la casa, representando la fuerza femenina y la bendición de la diosa en ella.

Las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente, y Aspros tomo oxigeno lo más profundo que pudo. Sus memorias y su cuerpo volvieron al pasado.

**"_Vana respuesta para un alma celosa, pues jamás son celosos con un fundamento. Sienten celos por eso, por sentirlos, tal monstruo engendrado de sí y por sí mismo nacido"_**

—¡Aspros! —gritó Deuteros por toda la sala principal —¡Aspros!

Se levanto pesadamente el sofá en el que se encontraba tumbado, meditando sobre las palabras de Caín, -_"Es la más bella flor de todo Pisce, pero no es de la familia más conveniente, mide tus pasos, ¿una flor que se marchitara con los años, o un imperio?- _Las dudas de su corazón se acrecentaron realmente no sabía que hacer o cómo moverse en esa situación que lo angustiaba. La conoció en el baile de las rosas -vaya originalidad- era la muchacha más hermosa qu_e jamás conoció, quedo totalmente magnetizado con la larga cabellera celeste que caía graciosamente por los pequeños hombros, la figura que parecía de porcelana apenas se movía de su lugar. Aun se deleito con la imagen de su altivo rostro orgulloso de quien era, no eran sus maravillosos zafiros, ni ese coqueto lunar bajo el orbe izquierdo, los labios finos y carnosos de un rosa pálido, mucho menos las bellas clavículas perfectamente moldeadas, o los lisos hombros desnudos, era el carácter y postura erguidos y perfectamente medidos, como si esa mujer fuera una muralla impenetrable que aguardaba con un tesoro aun más valioso que la mayor corona armada en un emporio._

_Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta las largas pestañas que revoloteaban por el sueño producido ante la entrada noche, pero rió por la franqueza con la que continuaba rechazando ofertas y manteniéndose recta e inamovible… el precioso nombre de ella titileo en su cabeza toda la noche, "Albafica Pisce", la mayor de los hijos de Rugonis Pisce, apenas un año menor que Aspros. La había invitado a bailar, esperando que su galantería e infalible atractivo le valieran, pero solo recibió una mirada llena de indiferencia y una voz tan dulce como fría "Tómelo como una descortesía u ofensa, pero no bailare con usted Ser Gemini" _

_Más que un rechazo, aquello fue un reto, al que Aspros no se iba a negar. Y sin embargo, él no era el único interesado, Shion Aries, Manigoldo Cáncer, Aldebaran Taurus, Kardia Scorpio, Deuteros Gemini y él Aspros Gemini eran la lista de pretendientes de renombre en Atenas, aun faltaban los de Poseidón y Hades que no se quedaban atrás, agregado a los nobles de casas menores como Lune Balrog que conocido por su gélido carácter, había sucumbido a la belleza de Pisce. Ninguna mujer antes, en la historia de Atenas, había causando tanto revuelo como esa doncella. Pero su belleza era solo comparada con el carácter salvaje. Las rosas tienen espinas, y las de ella estaban bien afiladas en su punta._

_Osca, sarcástica, con una capacidad de hablar mayor a cualquier mujer de una casa noble, era tan buena en el arte de la lingüística que muy pocos se atrevían a enfrentarla en una batalla verbal, todos menos Minos Griffo, y los gemelos Gemini, y por encima de los tres, Deuteros fue el primero en encabezar la lista de logros. Minos podía presumir de su capacidad para sostener una conversación más allá de veinte minutos con ella, y Aspros de insistir al grado de que le aceptara acompañarla por lo menos a la puerta, pero Deuteros gozaba de algo más, y eso eran las gratas y agradables risas de la joven que no se resistía al agrio y negro sentido del humor del menor de los gemelos._

_Minos claramente estaba aun más que celoso, y Aspros hervía, pero hubo algo que desbanco a Deuteros de aquel privilegiado lugar… Minos había descubierto la manera de atraer la atención de Albafica, cuando a su puerta llego un precioso cargamento. Hermosas flores, en específico, rosas, de todos los colores habidos y por haber en las tres regiones, Atenas, Poseidon y Hades, incluso el exótico color celeste de algunas que aludían a su larga cabellera, sacadas de las islas más remotas conocidas. Albafica quedo encantada, y para su "disgusto" agradecida con Minos._

_—Aspros, hoy es la competencia —Deuteros lo saco de sus hundidos pensamientos —Vamos, insististe un mes a nuestro padre para que te permitiera ir, ¿no vas a desaprovecharlo verdad? —una sonrisa melancólica fue ocultada cuando le dio la espalda a su mayor_

_—No, no lo haré —coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Deuteros —Nunca te lo dije pero, gracias…_

_Gracias… esas palabras sonaron tan mordaces en los oídos de Deuteros, pero sobre todo incomodas y secas. Se dice que entre los gemelos, existe un lazo inquebrantable, que su unión es fuerte y nada ni nadie podría comprenderlo jamás, pero Deuteros deseaba que alguien entendiera lo que él vivía. Había renunciado a la mujer más hermosa -no solo físicamente- sobre la tierra, por su hermano, por Aspros declino, pero no solo por él. También por ella, al verla tan indignada y rota al ser tomada casi como un bonito adorno en una subasta. Deuteros no se sometería al juego cruel de los grandes señores._

_Albafica necesitaba un buen esposo, si, ella se negó cuanto pudo, y al llegar a los diecisiete la noticia le caía como un balde de agua helada. Todo se desato gracias a Lune Balrog y Manigoldo Cáncer, era obvio que el mejor partido era Manigoldo, el príncipe heredero a la corona, aquello le caía como anillo al dedo a los Pisce, pero ante la inconformidad de Lune -y de otros tantos más- conllevaría a disgustos y rencillas entre las casas de Atenas, peor aun, las casas extranjeras, por tanto el Rey llegaba a una resolución final: "La doncella casadera Albafica Pisce, será dada en matrimonio a aquel que gane el torneo de la Ninfa" Se sintió destrozada y fuera de lugar, ni siquiera su terrible discusión con los hombres de su familia fue suficiente para desistir de dicha atrocidad, o la amenaza de encerrarse en un convento para no saber nada de tan ridícula resolución. Hablo de ello con su único confidente, Deuteros, que estuvo dispuesto a enfrentarse a tierra y mar para liberarla de dicho castigo, pero fue en vano, cuando con su puño y letra, la hermosa rosa de los Pisce, confesaba su devoción por el altanero y orgulloso Griffo. _

_—Aspros —Caín lo recibió en la entrada del patio principal —Enorgullece a esta casa _

_—Así será padre —le abrazo mientras se colocaba el jubón azul con el escudo de su casa_

_Y allí estaba, desganada y suspirando a ver a todos sus intentos de pretendientes perder uno a uno frente a los más fuertes. Hasta llegados los finalistas, Manigoldo, Kardia, Aspros y Minos. Manigoldo se enfrento a Minos, tras una ardua batalla en la que la mujer oraba porque el de cabello blanco saliera victorioso, finalmente se decidió al ganador cuando Cáncer no pudo más y cayo al piso de rodillas frente al titiritero -seudónimo dado a su gusto por las marionetas- en cuanto a Kardia y Aspros, el primero se vio obligado a retirarse aun contra su voluntad, debido a una subida de calor en su cuerpo que afectaba su corazón. La escena en la que Kardia corrió hasta quedar frente al palco en el que Albafica observaba todo con su familia y el rey, había sido enteramente cómica, con el escorpión confesando que moriría por su belleza, pero todo quedo en silencio cuando Griffo se atrevió a contestar de manera tajante "Yo viviría por ella" _

_Llego el turno de Aspros, Minos lo ataco con la mirada, sus egos chocaban, causando un sobresalto en la joven, los momentos de tensión fueron palpables, sobre todo con los comentarios crudos y cínicos de Griffo. Torturando no solamente de manera física, también emocional. Las espadas chocaban y la gente vitoreaba, Albafica se mordía los labios con nerviosismo al ver que ninguno desistía en su deseo, esa batalla parecía más de egos, que por la mano de la hermosa muchacha. Pero todo llega a un límite, cuando Aspros supo golpear a un punto sensible de Minos. _

_—Puede que mi madre sea una ramera que nos ha abandonado Griffo, pero creo que te mordiste la lengua, te recuerdo que eres un bastardo hijo de un padre que ha tenido a tres mujeres en su cama, embadurnando tres familias, ¿o me dirás que es mentira que Radamanthys, Aiacos y tú son hermanos? _

_Había sido suficiente, el carácter impulsivo y belicoso de Minos se desato, su frío cálculo se extermino con las afiladas palabras de Aspros, todo paso rápido y tortuoso, Gemini sometió a Griffo en un momento, tumbándolo en el suelo y dejándolo sin opciones para defenderse o atacar, Albafica no supo que hacer, se aterro, pero ella no era como las mujeres educadas que se cubrían los ojos pero morbosas abrían un hueco para observar, ni gritaba de manera aguda ante el horror. Por impulso y como solo ella supo hacerlo, se levanto sin importar las finas telas de su vestido y se lanzo desde el palco hasta la arena, aun que el golpe era crudo, su adrenalina la alentó a continuar, a pesar del terrible raspón en sus rodillas y palmas. _

_Acudió inmediatamente ante los dos hombres, cubriendo con su cuerpo a un debilitado Minos, de un furioso Aspros que observo anonadado la escena. _

_—¡Basta! —aun que el llanto se encarnaba para salir ella lo mantuvo al margen —Ser Aspros, basta se lo suplico —y se trago todo el orgullo por el que era tan admirada como criticada _

_—¿Qué estas haciendo tonta? —Griffo le recrimino_

_—Cállate idiota, te estoy salvando la vida —ella lo estrujo en sus delgados brazos —Le ruego que se detenga, ya ha sido suficiente de este circo, aun que usted ganara este sucio juego, yo jamás lo aceptaría como esposo_

_—¿Pero al bastardo si? —ironizo Aspros con desprecio _

_—Bastardo o no, Minos no tiene la culpa de todo lo que se ha desatado, ni tampoco la tiene usted Ser, le suplico que desista de este juego_

_Aspros estuvo a punto de encolerizar, de mandar a todo al demonio, pero observo los ojos de Albafica, ese azul tan precioso estaba siendo pringado por las lágrimas y el dolor de verse sometida. Suspiro cansado y derrotado, si que era una mujer hermosa, tan hermosa que el corazón de Gemini se emblandeció, dejando caer su arma al piso._

_—Me retiro de la contienda —observo de reojo a Deuteros —El ganador es Minos de Griffo —se dirigió a la pareja que aun estaba en el piso —Que sean muy felices… ambos_

_Declaro de manera amarga con una sonrisa a medias, estando a punto de retirarse unas gentiles y calidas manos lo detuvieron, admirándose al ver la dulce sonrisa jamás vista de Albafica, un tenue calor lo invadió, pero se mantuvo firme ante su palabra._

_—Gracias Ser Aspros, tenga en cuenta que no soy la única mujer de este reino u otros, hay muchas más que estarían encantadas de poseerle como buen esposo, desgraciadamente mi corazón se encuentra en Hades, con Ser Minos Griffo —agacho apenas la mirada —Se necesita más que carácter para cultivar las rosas. Usted va más con los calidos tulipanes._

_Usted va más con los calidos tulipanes_

Regreso al presente, encontrándose ya dentro del palacio, su sorpresa fue palpable, al mirar los jarrones con Tulipanes lila, adornando la casa, la frescura de ese aroma, el aroma de Sasha. Al final, las palabras de Albafica terminaban siendo ciertas, Aspros era más compatible con los Tulipanes.

La mirada la busco rápidamente, ver su figura era lo único por lo que se encontraba en ese lugar, su ser se sacudió cuando escucho sus confundibles pasos calmos, sus pulmones se debilitaron e inmediatamente se vio sometido ante la figura que se acercaba a él. El momento más temido y ansiado por ambos se hizo presente; las miradas se encontraron, rememorando un distante pasado que los torturaba por las noches, aquello que no les permitía dormir, amo y señor de sus desvelos. Sasha tremolo, no supo si de emoción o rabia, pero tembló… las piernas dejaban de responder a sus ordenes, y se movían casi por instinto, para depositarla frente a frente a ese hombre que era el dueño de todas sus mayores desgracias pero amante de todos sus anhelos. Aspros se mantuvo firme aun que por dentro estuviera tan asustado igual o más que ella.

—Señora Sasha —cogió todo el valor que pudo en su voz

—Lord Aspros —un suspiro la traiciono al delinear ese nombre tan poderoso que la intimidaba, se sentía una adolescente ante su presencia

Ansió con fervor tomarla entre sus brazos, mientras cantaba en su oído todas las noches que extraño el calor de su cuerpo, o el sabor de su piel, esa bendita piel que nunca encontró en alguien más, se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas de arrebatarle osadamente un beso, encerrarse con ella a solas en una habitación en la cual suplicar por su perdón. Había sido un cobarde todos esos años, la dejo ir sin siquiera darse la oportunidad de amarse libremente sin nada más que ambos, su alma colgaba de una cruz cuando la mirada de Sasha le indicaba el dolor provocado por sus decisiones; nuevamente había errado, y aquello era algo que probablemente Aspros agregaría a esa larga lista de oscuros pecados que lo condenarían al más profundo de los infiernos.

El encuentro ansiado había sido insípido, el sabor pasaba de ser agridulce y amargo, a algo meramente indiferente, y aquello causaba un dolor punzante en ambos.

—¡Aspros amigo! Te estábamos esperando

Milo interrumpió el momento, los pensamientos de Aspros se vieron sometidos ante el llamado del menor de los Scorpio, un saludo forma, un abrazo y un intercambio de palabras, aquello era un circo bien medido para la situación en la que Aspros se encontraba. La voluntad de Kardia… eso lo tuvo en la incertidumbre hasta su llegada, lo poco que sabía por medio de una carta, era que, Scorpio, había pedido a Gemini encargarse de la administración de sus tierras hasta que Milo o Sargas fuera capaz de llevar una responsabilidad de esa índole, algo tan simple, pero a la vez un calvario al mirar a su ex esposa tomando el apellido de otro.

—Lamento su perdida —dijo antes de disponerse a las ordenes y hospitalidad de Milo.

Sasha se abstuvo de abofetearlo, agacho la mirada… era curioso como es que con Tenma, se mantenía como un frío témpano capaz de desgarrar la piel y dejar desangrar al pobre hombre, pero Aspros era como el sol de medio día que la derretía con sus graves palabras. Aun tenia el mismo aroma, roble y campo fresco, no había cambiado en nada, salvo algunas canas que se asomaban en su frondosa cabellera cobalto, y la endurecida barba de apenas unos días, la imagen pulcra de Lord Gemini había sido reemplazada por algo más descuidado sin dejar de ser varonil.

El resto del día se encerró en su habitación recordó nuevamente su figura, sus manos firmes, el amplio pectoral y la salvaje cabellera con la que le gustaba jugar por las noches. Nunca lo negó, Kardia era excelente amante, con él había aprendido dejar el pudor, complacer realmente a un hombre, conocer su cuerpo en lugares que ella remotamente sabia que existían, dejándose claro que lo que había sentido con Aspros las primeras veces que se sometió a su lecho, era más que el placer de compartir su calor con alguien más, cuando alcanzaba a rozar el cielo con sus dedos. Pero había algo que jamás aprendió con Kardia, y eso era a mascullar en su oído las dulces palabras de un "Te necesito"

—Señora Sasha, los niños tienen que merendar

Distraída asintió con la cabeza ante el llamado de una de sus mozas, su mirada ausente lo dijo todo cuando ni siquiera noto que era más de medio día.

Aspros se mantuvo ocupado en el trabajo, le gustaba distraerse entre números, lecturas y paseos, y en ese lugar no sería la excepción, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella y centrarse en lo que necesitaba, pero, volver a verla le removía todos sus deseos. Aun que ya no era el mismo cervatillo, ahora era más como un ciervo maduro con fuerza y temple que se paseaba por los bosques con una seguridad innegable, y una elegancia que provocaba que hasta el más hambriento de los lobos se inclinara ante él, ciertamente Sasha había madurado en todos esos años, y aun que le doliera admitirlo, Kardia había sido un buen esposo.

Observo un par de cabecitas asomarse por la puerta, temerosas y con ojos curiosos, una media sonrisa se dibujo en él sin tomarlos mucho en cuenta, hasta que en un empujón del mayor, el más pequeño cayo de bruces frente a Aspros que estaba por salir, los ojitos azules se aterraron al ver al imponente hombre con el semblante férreo, muy distinto a la siempre calma mirada de su padre.

—Lo siento señor —se asusto Antares disculpándose por su impertinencia

Contrario a lo espectado, Aspros se inclino para ayudarle a levantarse tomándolo por los bracitos, limpiándole la ropa, que estaba bastante sucia, llena de polvo y heno, el mayor tomo eso como una señal de que el hombre era inofensivo, y con confianza igual a la de su padre, se acerco para ofrecer una infantil y sincera sonrisa a Gemini. El corazón se le estrujo, Sargas tenia la misma mirada misericorde de Sasha, aun que la sonrisa altanera de Kardia, haciéndose preguntar si sus hijos, serían iguales, si tendrían el mismo carácter de él pero el encanto delicado de ella.

—Mi nombre es Sargas y él es Antares —se presento el pequeño sacando a Aspros de su trance

—Oh, ya veo, así que ustedes son los hijos de Sasha —el mayor enarco una ceja en cuanto se percato de que Aspros se dirigía de una manera muy directa a su madre

—¿Usted conoce a nuestra madre? —no había dudas, eran hijos de Scorpio

—Si, la conocí hace muchos años

—Mamá nunca habla de eso —inquirió con cierta melancolía

Si había una palabra para definir a ese par, era inteligentes, a pesar de la escasa edad, se percataban de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la actitud distante de su madre ante las interrogantes de un pasado quizá doloroso, Aspros suspiro. Una de las criadas llego agitada y el par se escondió detrás de Aspros temerosos de lo que pudiera pasarles, y él solo se desconcertó.

—Aquí están, los he buscado por todo el palacio, vamos necesitan un baño —suplico la pobre mujer llena de tierra y pasto en el cabello

—No, no, señor Aspros no deje que nos lleve —el menor se aferro con fuerza a la larga gabardina de Aspros, y él solo rió por lo bajo, recordando de cierta manera su infancia a lado de su gemelo, ¿Cuántas veces habían hecho rabiar a la pobre nodriza que los cuidaba?

—Vamos tienen que bañarse —se inclino para revolverles la cabellera lila —Si lo hacen prometo que a la hora de dormir les contare un maravilloso cuento sobre dragones

—¿Dragones? —se admiro el mayor —¿Usted conoce los dragones?

—Claro que si, he viajado por todos los rincones del mundo —Aspros sonó convincente aun que ese par era muy susceptible

—No le creo —frunció el ceño —Es una mentira

—Ah claro que no, mira —aspros se desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa y la criada se sonrojo —¿Ven esta horrible cicatriz?

—¡Mira eso Antares! —el mayor se emociono y quiso tocar

—¿Ahora me creen? —había sido fácil, Aspros siempre trato con niños, Saga, Kanon y las gemelas eran una lista lo suficientemente grande para volverlo un hombre capaz de lidiar con infantes

—Vamos Sargas, quiero escuchar ese cuento —aun que trastabillando con las palabras ante la emoción, Antares corrió delante de su hermano para ir directamente a tomar el baño

—Normalmente tardamos demasiado en llevarlos a asearse, desde la muerte de Lord Kardia, ha sido difícil tratar con ellos —la criada dijo suspirando

—Es normal… —Aspros recordó cuando Caín murió, las gemelas habían resentido la perdida al grado en el que Aspros se había tenido que volver un padre para ambas —Por eso hay que aprender que los niños, pueden llegar a ser más inteligentes que un adulto, la manera de contrarrestarlo es volviendo a ser niños… como ellos.

—Para no ser tus hijos, los tratas como si lo fueran —Milo interrumpió con una amplia sonrisa

—Integra, Paradox, Kanon y Saga no son mis hijos, pero los amo casi como si lo fueran, siempre me agrado la inocencia de los niños —respondió con naturalidad —Ellos no dudan, así les mientas, jamás dudan, te entregan su confianza, sin malicia, solo te piden a cambio que imagines con ellos y que disfrutes del mundo con todos sus colores… aun que sientan dolor, nunca los veras rendirse o temer, y cuando tienen miedo, toman tu mano llegando a ser más fuertes que tú.

Milo se quedo en silencio, la lección del día había sido aprendida por obra de Aspros.

Se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos, el hecho de tener a Aspros bajo el mismo techo provoco que nuevamente la raíz de sus sentimientos pasados se encajara con más saña en su corazón, hasta que le anunciaron la llegada de Tenma, otra vez, el hombre molestaba, puesto que no se rendiría en su búsqueda por el amor de la viuda. Volvieron a enfrentarse como fieras, él si desistir de su deseo por sentirse nuevamente amado por ella, y Sasha con el repudio a su persona, nacido de aquel desavenido encuentro años atrás, causándole esa herida que no cicatrizaba.

—¿Por qué no me aceptas? —pregunto afligido, o más bien manipulador

—Ya lo he hablado contigo, es mejor que te retires —estoicismo acido en sus palabras, Sasha había aprendido a usar las mascaras crueles de una vida totalmente conforme

—No me iré sin ti —advirtió prepotente

—Te iras porque la señora de esta casa te lo ordena

Esa voz, esa maldita voz profunda y áspera que Tenma repudiaba, sus orbes avellana se situaron justo donde la imponente figura, nuevamente el destino los enfrascaba en una contienda, pero no era el único que destilaba todo su odio, Aspros lo estrujo con sus afiladas esmeraldas, no esperaba nada más que romperle la cara y tal vez otras cosas más, el estomago se le revolvía al verlo allí parado, esperando las sobras como un perro, una carcajada interna, y el cinismo burlesco estuvo presente en una media sonrisa de Aspros, Tenma era verdaderamente despreciable y penoso.

—¿Y quién eres tú para exigir algo Aspros Gemini, debo recordarte que ella ya no es tu mujer? —una estocada con veneno, eso es lo que era

—Soy el administrador de la señora —contestó airado —Personal por cierto —disfrutó cada expresión de impotencia en el rostro de Tenma —Y si ella esta incomoda con tu presencia en esta casa…

—Ya basta —antes de seguir Sasha lo interrumpió tratando de helarlo con la indiferencia cruel de sus ojos pero solo obtuvo la más dulce de las miradas, que la derretían —Tenma, retírate, y no regreses, no quiero más momentos incómodos con tu persona… Aspros, dedícate a tu trabajo de manera exclusiva.

Aspros lo noto, el momento en que Sasha se contrajo en cuanto esa mirada de él se dirigió a ella, aun lo amaba y podía apostar su vida misma en ello, por lo que no repararía en tomarla nuevamente, en que fuera suya, en que cada latido de su corazón volviera a ser de su propiedad, tal como lo fuera cuando la había tomado como esposa.

Fue en la oscuridad de la noche cuando sin permiso ni miramientos, Sasha se adentro en el cuarto de Aspros, Gemino había terminado de darse un largo baño, más que para lavar su cuerpo, era para lavar sus culpas, eso con lo que cargaba días y noches, se sentía cansado, pero sobretodo desairado cada vez que los fríos ojos de Sasha lo enfrentaban con crueldad, una jamás vista en ella, y de la cual se sentía responsable. No reparo en su sorpresa cuando la vio entrar sin permiso, como una ladrona, la creyó un fantasma, la más deliciosa de sus visiones, pero en efecto era ella cuando se acerco a él para rozar esa firme mejilla.

—¿Debo preguntar qué haces aquí? —su voz era suave sin perder la firmeza que lo caracterizaba

Ella le coloco el dedo en el labio, mientras se acercaba a él sintiéndolo suyo, los años de soledad se llenaban con su calor, la protección que le brindaba con tanto temple.

—Si te muestro en lo que me he convertido te iras —sus palabras descolocaron a Aspros.

Sasha retrocedió algunos pasos con firmeza, aun que sus manos temblaron cuando fueron depositadas al borde de la bata que la cubría hasta los tobillos, entonces dejo caer la tela, mostrando su desnudez, haciéndola sentir avergonzada. ¿Avergonzada?, si, ya no tenía la firmeza de sus senos que ahora estaban más caídos, ni las finas curvas esculpidas de su abdomen ahora crecido y tapizado de cicatrices, estrías que la surcaban desde las caderas hasta arriba del ombligo, dándole un aspecto arrugado, había sufrido los cambios de cualquier mujer cuando trae hijos al mundo, la belleza divina de la chiquilla estaba siendo opacada -según ella- por su deber como madre.

Aspros se quedo mirándola, escrutando cada rincón de su cuerpo, sintió en sus adentros el congojo de ella al ya no sentirse atractiva, pero para Aspros esa era una fascinación nueva, quizá ya no con esas finas caderas en las que se había acunado por tantas noches, ni la firmeza de sus senos que lo recibían para dormitar, esa era una belleza más madura, la de una mujer con experiencia verdadera, pero no dijo nada, admiro el cuerpo un rato más antes de que Sasha lo cubriera apenada y horrorizada por lo que había hecho. Pero se quedo callado, y el silencio fue interpretado como algo más.

Esa era toda la respuesta que Sasha necesito, tomo su bata y la acomodo para salir disparada de ese lugar oscuro, sintió que en su garganta un nudo se atoraba sin dejarla respirar, otra vez era la niña llorona que pensó había dejado atrás junto al recuerdo de Gemini. Aspros la siguió cuando noto su ausencia, y la acorralo contra uno de los pilares del complejo, él mismo quiso tocarla, sentir su piel, y en cuanto palpo los muslos desnudos, se estremeció causándole que casi convulsionara, había ansiado por tanto tiempo volver a tocarla, que ahora era como si fuera la primera vez. Sasha se revoluciono, su centro se sometió a un calor inconmensurable que se acrecentó hasta sus mejillas, como una adolescente enamorada.

—No importa cuantos hijos traigas al mundo, ni cuanto cambie tu cuerpo, te sigo deseando de la misma manera que lo hice desde que te vi

Sus palabras fueron el cielo en la tierra, y no lo tolero más, aprisiono los labios de Aspros con tanta ansiedad como la de un sediento en el oasis, lo consumió, absorbió la lozanía de ese hombre que le había robado algo más que su confianza, se perdió entre el sabor de su saliva que continuaba siendo el mismo, agridulce y embriagante. Las miradas se encontraron confundidas, la inseguridad impero por un largo rato antes de que Sasha se zafara del agarre y volviera a perderse en la penumbra.

El tiempo navego, Tenma insistía tanto como Aspros se acercaba, pero mientras ellos daban un paso, Sasha retrocedía dos, y entonces todo lo que alguna vez había pasado en el trío, comenzaría a intensificarse, el día que Aspros sufriera un atentado. La mañana que se suponía debía salir a los almacenes de tela, se escucho un estruendo, y luego la nada.

—Sasha —Milo la llamo con seriedad en cuanto ella regresaba de ir a orarle a la diosa en un templo cercano —Necesito que vengas —el tono la helo pero se mantuvo firme —Encontraron el cuerpo de Aspros cerca de los telares…

Sin terminar la oración, la mujer se sintió desvanecer, todo le dio vueltas, mientras tomaba fuerzas desde su interior para acudir inmediatamente a buscarlos, pregunto de manera calma aun que por dentro su corazón estuviera quebrándose, y rogó al cielo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta antes de abrirla de golpe, y se encontró con Aspros sentado al borde de la cama gruñendo y quejándose de una herida en el hombro derecho, ella ahogo un gemido, atrayendo la atención de Gemini, estuvieron en silencio antes de que Sasha fuera a su lado mirando la sangre que traspasaba los vendajes. La pesadilla no se había repetido, lo abrazo con fuerza mientras Aspros correspondía.

—Creí que iba a perderte de nuevo —ella susurro aforrándose a él como

—No soy tan idiota como para irme y dejarte ir de nuevo no esta vez —correspondió a sus palabras con ternura.

Un beso contenido, no apasionado ni lujurioso, era un beso tierno que afloraba sus emociones ocultas por años de soledad, una soledad que se saciaba con el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos, entrelazaron sus manos en un juramento, nunca volverían a separarse, jamás mirarían atrás y se mantendrían unidos, nuevamente.

—Te amo —Sasha lo dijo como un secreto, intimo y único

—Te amo —le contestó Aspros de la misma manera —Me siento infinito

Un par de sonrisas cómplices.

—Sasha… Sargas y Antares no están, alguien se los ha llevado.

Su mundo se vino abajo, la felicidad que Aspros le había devuelto le fue arrancada de tajo con las palabras de Milo, gimió con desesperación, la desesperación de una madre, y el dolor de cien cuchillos al rojo vivo atravesándole la carne.

—¿Cuántos tiempo? —Sasha pregunto mirando el gran ventanal de su habitación —¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Un añi —Aspros susurro detrás de ella sin poder acercarse sin confortarla

—Es un castigo divino —sus orbes estaban vacíos mirando un punto muerto… la nada

—Los encontrare.

Aspros le tomo la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, mientras la incitaba a continuar el camino juntos, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de las perdidas pasadas y el peso del dolor a cuestas de sus hombros, Aspros le ayudaría a levantarse, porque su cervatillo lo necesitaba, porque ese lobo protegería a su manda, y traería de regreso un día, la felicidad de Sasha, porque aun que ella pudiera dar nueva vida, no se podría reemplazar la perdida.

Querido Tenma, no te guardo rencor, ni siquiera te odio por lo sucedido, solo sé que debo seguir en pie, a pesar del dolor que has causado a mi familia, de tu necedad por quererme de manera enferma, y aun así tengo lastima, porque en el fondo, también te estas pudriendo sin poder dormir, sin poder descansar por el daño provocado. Un día nos encontraremos, y entonces no dudare, espero que tus pecados sean perdonados.

Observo el cielo una vez más mientras tocaba su vientre, cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas afloraran sus mejillas, mientras Aspros le besaba la frente, dándole su fuerza. La vida de Sasha Sagitarius siempre había estado llena de altibajos, de conspiraciones, hipocresía y un drama cruel de la vida diaria, un bucle en el que por cada felicidad que tenía una dura bofetada le era dada. Pero aun así luchaba, luchaba contra la corriente que pretendía arrastrarla, porque cuando Aspros cumpliera su promesa de traerlos de regreso, los amaría por todos esos años que les negó el amor de madre, por esas noches que los rechazo, porque cuando Aspros los trajera a casa, tendría la familia de ciervos y lobos que tanto le habían negado.

* * *

**Notas:**

* * *

**Durante la época de esplendor de la monarquía, cuando los nobles se casaban, normalmente mandaban a representar un nuevo escudo de armas para representar la unión con otra familia. **

**Bueno aquí quise hacer algo similar, cuando un Lord de cualquier casa contrae matrimonio con una doncella de otra casa, los blasones de sus casas de unen y este es presentado en el palco principal del palacio para advertir o dejar claro que ambas familias están unidas. Ahora lo de la luna blanca y el sol dorado, esto no sé de donde salio pero salio xD cuando el que muere es el Hombre, ya explique que se coloca la luna blanca pero ¿Qué pasa cuando muere la esposa? Bueno cuando muere la esposa, el blasón es representado por una media luna. **

**La religión dentro de este Fanfic, esta dedicada a "La diosa" en Atenas se cree en una deidad femenina, y se le da una grata importancia a esto, ya que la mujer representa la fertilidad de un imperio, la media luna, significa que falta el equilibrio femenino para sostener la armonía de la casa, y que el Lord esta disponible para un nuevo matrimonio. **

**El sol dorado representa el poder de ambas casas unidas, y la lanza significa que nada puede separarlos, algo simple pero muy significativo. **

**¿Aspros vs Minos? Bueno e****sta idea nació gracias a mi adorada Liara (Un beso enorme hermosa =) ) que me vicio con el MinosxFemAlba, digamos que es un homenaje a ella (Espero hacerte sonrojar con esto –risa malvada- ) No estaba dentro del capitulo final, pero lo agregue como una muestra de cariño y de admiración por sus fics (Que amo) no veo que distorsionara en nada la historia, y dejó claro que no es la primera vez que Aspros siente algo por alguien, y la razón por la que Deuteros sigue soltero. Albafica es como la Helena de Troya de este fic xD**

**Recuerden que aun falta el Epilogo**


	7. Chapter 7

**L**uego de bastante bastante tiempo, aquí el Epilogo que espero les agrade. La verdad es que trae algunas sorpresas bastante raras xD no dire nada, solo les advierto que quizá sea confuso un poco. pero al final se entiende.

* * *

**EPILOGO**

* * *

Los alaridos del cielo se combinaban con los gritos llenos de dolor dentro de la habitación, el sudor le perlaba la frente y escurría hasta su cuello, mientras su cuerpo le exigía a sus pulmones más oxigeno, a pesar del tiempo seguía doliendo igual que la primera vez. Contracciones cada vez más intensas le hacían perder la noción de aquello que la rodeaba, las voces eran como zumbidos en su cabeza cuando la llamaban para no perderse en el limbo de la inconciencia.

—¡Puja! —grito la anciana que se encontraba al pie de la cama

Sintió que su cadera se partía y el ardor intenso de su entrepierna no amaino, sus suplicas se elevaban al cielo entre gemidos y una respiración agitada. Pujo una vez más, sus ojos cristalinos ardían por las lágrimas derramadas, y la garganta le escoció, un último esfuerzo y entonces sintió que de su cuerpo se expulsaba el preciado regalo del cielo. Escucho por vez primera el llanto bajo sus piernas, mirando solo sangre y emoción en los rostros de las mozas y la partera que sostenía la criatura.

—¡Es una niña! —alcanzo a oír

Apenas alcanzo a distinguir una mata de cabello azul fino como hebras de seda, unos pequeños brazos que se estiraban, a pesar de estar llena de fluidos poco importaba, allí estaba el fruto de su vientre, de la unión de su amor con Aspros Gemini, y sonrío por vez primera, cansada y dolorida pero con las emociones destilando por sus poros. Estiro los brazos indicando que necesitaba verle, abrazarle, susurrarle versos a su oído, sentirla suya. Cuando la sintió entre sus brazos, el mundo volvió a tener color, el pequeño cuerpo se removía inquieto, mientras gimoteaba, tal vez por el frío, quizá por hambre, enternecida la abrazo contra su regazo, amándola desde el momento en que la supo concebida y llegando al pináculo de ese afecto ahora que la tenia entre brazos.

Afuera se escucho el sonido de los caballos llegando presurosos, no importo la fría llovizna y el clamor del cielo, Aspros se apresuro a entrar al palacio en cuanto el mensaje le fue entregado, al fin, después de tanto esperar, su primogénito nacía, se adentro sin importar el lodo que llevaba en las botas, camino desesperado hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su mujer, y pidió entrar, necesitaba mirarla, saber que estaba bien. Abrió la puerta sin permiso pero con timidez, se sentía como un niño cuando miro a todas esas mujeres con el rostro de reproche por sus acciones, hasta encontrarse con la razón de su ser. Se detuvo a contemplar el cuerpo recostado de Sasha aun cansada y desaliñada, con mechones de cabello cayéndole desordenados en la frente, y entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas blancas.

—Ven a conocerla —lo invito con palabras dulces

Aspros no resistió ese llamado como el canto de una ninfa, se acerco dejando las huellas de sus botas en el piso, se quito la gruesa gabardina que escurría en agua y la lanzo a un lugar distante, la temperatura de la habitación era reconfortante, no tanto por la chimenea que crepitaba, más bien por ver al fin, lo que anhelo durante nueve meses.

Sasha descubrió el pequeño rostro para la sorpresa enternecida de Aspros, era demasiado hermosa, la visión más hermosa jamás contemplada, las mejillas regordetas y la nariz respingada, la cabellera azul de una Gemini. Era perfecta.

—Es hermosa —susurro no queriendo despertarla de su sueño

—¿Quieres cargarla? —preguntó incitándolo

Una corriente eléctrica le surco la espalda, nunca antes había sentido esa sensación, si, había tomado entre brazos a las recién nacidas Integra y Paradox, pero eso era muy diferente a cargar a su pequeña hija, su princesa, por primera vez sintió un particular miedo, miedo a fracasar, miedo a lastimarla, miedo a no ser un buen padre, pero los ojos siempre misericorde de Sasha incineraron toda mala hierba que lo llenara de dudas. Sintió la calidez desprendida del pequeño cuerpo agregado a la de Sasha, era liviana y pequeña, tan pequeña que cabía en uno solo de sus brazos, pero la sostuvo con ambos, mientras la acercaba a su pecho.

El tiempo se va como las estaciones, los años a veces pesan, pero más que un pesar físico, era el pesar de saberse sin un pedazo de su vida, estaba cansada, demasiado casanda al ver a Aspros llegar con las manos vacías luego de cada expedición, de saber que su esperanza moría junto a esas duras palabras… _'era una pista falsa' 'No llegamos a tiempo' 'Nadie los ha visto en ese lugar'. _Habían transcurrido casi diez años desde la última vez que los mirara sonreírle y gritar esa palabra que extrañaba de sus labios "Mamá"

Confiaba en Aspros, era verdad, él había jurado regresarles a sus hijos, y detestaba su mirada de culpabilidad cuando la enfrentaba luego del exhaustivo viaje, ya basta, ya no más, era suficiente… Su destino estaba escrito y no podía ser cambiado, no lo hizo en el pasado, no lo haría ahora. Su mirada vacia se ocultaba en una mascara cada vez que enfrentaba los ojos verdes de Rafael.

—Mami, ¿hoy iremos a ver los tulipanes?

¿Cómo negarse a esa inocente mirada? La pequeña niña había sanado en parte su soledad, la impotencia de sentirse una pésima madre, ella era el vivo ejemplo de que la esperanza aun existía en ese mundo tan adverso, ablando sus ojos cuando la niña halo de su vestido para cautivar su atención. Sasha se coloco de rodillas para alcanzar la estatura del infante que ansiosa esperaba por una respuesta positiva.

—Si cariño —respondió antes de abrazarla y acunarla en su pecho

—Mami… ¿otra vez estas triste? —bendita suspicacia infantil

—Claro que no amor —desvío la mirada temerosa de ser descubierta

—Yo siempre voy a estar contigo mamá, siempre…

Siempre… una palabra que podía durar años, y a veces solo segundos, y sin embargo, tenerla ahí incondicional y verdadera, la dejaba sentirse menos culpable, le acaricio la melena azul tan de Aspros, la verdad es que su carácter general era el de Aspros, noble, testaruda, voluntariosa y firme en cada cosa que deseaba, era el orgullo de su padre, su única hija.

Se levanto de su posición alisando su vestido y tomando a Rafael de la mano, lista para salir. La pequeña ya estaba en edad de preguntar, la curiosidad imperaba en sus ojos y las acertadas palabras de sus labios, al salir al jardín, inmediatamente la niña se soltó de la mano de su madre para recorrer los verdes campos de su casa, el miedo se apodero de Sasha, recordó la tarde que Sargas y Antares se desvanecieron, entonces corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas al no ver a Rafael cerca.

Sus pupilas dilatadas la buscaban por cada rincón de ese jardín, el terror sin dejarla pensar en claridad la dejo libre para llorar, no podía perder un hijo más, no de esa manera. Cuando sintió por su espalda unos pequeños brazos y una carcajada que la regresaron a la realidad, ahí estaba, Rafael simplemente había jugado una pequeña broma para ver la sonrisa de mamá, pero solo se encontró con lágrimas y una mirada siniestra como la que nunca espero ver.

—¡Rafael por la diosa, me diste un susto horrible! —casi la abofeteo pero se detuvo

El horror de mirar su mano levantada contra la mejilla de la niña, y los pequeños ojos aterrados por sus acciones la quebraron, y se inclino para abrazarla, su pequeña seguía ahí, y no se iba a ir.

—Perdóname mamá —mascullo —Solo quería verte sonreír —la disculpa fue como una puñalada

—Perdóname tú a mi

La abrazo contra su pecho sintiendo la suave respiración, se lleno los pulmones con el aroma a tulipanes que desprendía, si amaba algo más que el aroma de Aspros, eso era el aroma de Rafael. Se despego para mirarla y ofrecerle su sonrisa, la más sincera y transparente, entonces Rafael se sintió satisfecha.

Miro la brigada de Aspros llegar, las puertas del palacio se abrían para recibirlo, un golpe más a su realidad tal vez, se negó a escuchar esas oraciones tan lacerantes, y quiso entrar a la soledad de su habitación, apretó la mano de Rafael para tomar fuerzas pero era en vano. ¿Cuántos meses Aspros se había ido? Cinco, seis, no llevaba la cuenta, pero estaba cansada de que se perdiera los mejores años de la vida de Rafael en una búsqueda que estaba consumiéndolos a ambos, en un bucle enervante de tristeza y esperanzas rotas. Estaba decidida, se lo diría, ya no más, prefería pensar que sus hijos, en el peor de los casos, estaban muertos, por más bárbaro que eso sonara.

—Sasha —la voz de Aspros acaparo su atención

—Aspros tenemos que hablar —no supo de donde había salido esa fuerza

—Lo sé —se encogió de hombros y se masajeo las sienes

—Calvera, llévate a Rafael por favor, y… no la pierdas de vista —el trago amargo la había vuelto más sobre protectora, paranoica quizá…

Aspros hizo un gesto a sus hombres que atendieron inmediatamente, mientras tomaba del brazo a su mujer para caminar a los adentros del complejo. Silencio, solo un silencio incomodo se formo, Sasha no sabía como pedirle a Aspros detener esa búsqueda dolorosa, no quería, no deseaba su corazón de madre suplicaba una más, una más y sería la ultima, si, eso había pensado los últimos años… pero no era así.

—Hay algo que, yo aun no sé como decirlo —era complicado, si pero alguien tenia que hacerlo

—Lo sé, sé lo que dirás —dijo amarga, quebrada, totalmente vacía y carente de esperanza alguna —Por eso quiero que te detengas, que pares esto, ya no quiero verte volver con las manos vacías… —el llanto inminente de un corazón hecho pedazos —Prefiero pensar que ellos —guardo silencio —Ellos estan…

—¡Basta! —casi grito a una Sasha que se encogió ante el acto de su esposo —No te atrevas a decirlo —la regaño

—No son tus hijos —arremetió con duras palabras

—Te lo jure —contraataco desviando sus ojos para no decir alguna estupidez —Y cumplí mi promesa

El corazón de Sasha casi salio por su garganta, mientras buscaba una lógica a las palabras de Aspros que frunció el ceño casi con impotencia pero ¿Por qué?, se quedaron nuevamente callados, tratando de no caer en ese doloroso bucle otra vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Sasha tembló ante sus posibles palabras

—Perdóname, juro… que trate de hacerlo todo, todo cuanto estuvo en mis manos —se excuso de manera suplicante, jamás Lord Gemini había estado en esa situación —Yo solo… —antes de seguir cambio sus palabras —Deuteros por favor, pasa

La puerta se abrió, Sasha se quedo quieta y temerosa, no quería girar, no quería encontrarse con lo que la esperaba a sus espaldas, a pesar de saber que solo era Deuteros. Oscilo apabullada.

—Sasha —el gemelo menor la llamo

—¿Mamá?...

Y esa voz… esa voz que al parecer seguía siendo la misma. Ella mordió su labio hasta casi sangrar, sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se levanto para girar de manera violenta, para encontrarse con unos ojos de azul cobalto que tan bien recordaba, allí, sucio, desaliñado y famélico, se encontraba un niño, no, un joven de no más de dieciséis, diecisiete, ¿Cuántos años?, no importaba, la mujer en ese instante solo supo reaccionar de una manera, gimoteo con fuerza mientras se dirigía a estrecharlo con fuerza, aforrándose al escuálido cuerpo, era él, lo sabía, su instinto de madre no fallaba, no en ese momento.

—¿Sargas?... mi pequeño Sargas —pregunto una y otra vez sosteniendo el rostro mugriento del muchacho entre sus limpias manos

—¿Tú… eres mi madre? —las palabras dolían, pero no tanto como los años de ausencia

—Si, ella es tu madre… —Aspros contesto indicándole que no temiera, que estaba en casa

Lo estrujo contra ella para sentir su calor, inmediatamente Rafael entro a la pieza un tanto confundida, corriendo hasta los brazos de su padre que la cargo con firmeza, mientras le indicaba guardar silencio, ese era un momento intimo entre una madre que al fin alcanzaba la proeza de volver a estrechar a su hijo. le acaricio el rostro para volver a recordar sus facciones, enredo el cabello entre sus dedos a pesar de la suciedad y le beso las mejillas, a pesar de la confusión, él se sintió en los verdaderos brazos de una madre.

Sasha era todo lo que vio de una madre, la mirada compasiva, el gesto dulce y tierno, la sonrisa franca, viejos y borrosos vestigios de una infancia pasaron por su mente, si, ella era su madre, y la abrazo con fuerza, aforrándose a ella para no dejarla ir, para que no volvieran a arrebatarlo de esos brazos protectores que siempre necesito en los rincones más sucios de las ciudades, y en las frías calles con olor a moho y putrefacción.

Sargas había pasado los últimos diez años en las calles, robando, huyendo, siendo parte de eso que llamaban, escoria de la sociedad, y a pesar de eso, era un muchacho noble con sueños y la esperanza de quizá un día, darle a alguien más, lo que el careció, porque el recordaba los calidos brazos de una mujer que le cantaba dulces notas de una canción de cuna, un padre que lo enseñara a montar, una familia a la que amo, que aun que solo eran sombras de una memoria perdida, eran reales.

—Estas en casa —menciono entre el llanto —Y no vas a volverte a ir

Y así debía ser, nunca más lo dejaría ir. Sin embargo algo faltaba en ese momento.

—Aspros —se giro aun conmocionada y con la sonrisa en los labios —¿Y Antares? ¿Dónde esta? Quiero verlo y estrecharlo, oh Aspros te amo tanto, gracias por todo, pero… vamos quiero ver a Antares ¿Esta aquí verdad?

Gemini agacho la mirada avergonzado, sintiéndose incompetente, suspiro y se armo de todo su carácter para hacerle frente al frágil corazón de su mujer.

—No… no lo he encontrado…

Sasha no supo como reaccionar, su cuerpo sometido a estrés cayo al suelo desfallecido, lo ultimo en sus ojos fue el rostro de Sargas horrorizado por verla caer.

—Hoy cumples dieciséis —Aspros estrecho a Rafael

—Papá por favor me avergüenzas —la encantadora muchacha se sonrojo desviando el gesto fruncido

—¿Es que ya no puedo abrazar a mi princesa? —se quejo —Vamos cariño, siempre serás mi bebé

—¡Papá basta me estas avergonzando!

Todos estaban invitados a la presentación de la heredera de los Gemini, Rafael Gemini, radiante y encantadora, se encontraba ya en la edad de contraer un matrimonio, aun que bajo la crianza de una familia como los Gemini, ella era de las pocas afortunadas que tenia la dicha de casarse con quien amara en verdad, así fuera un sencillo panadero, o el más elegante de los reyes. Aun que eso no implicaba que no tuviera pretendientes, nobles que llegaban desde tierras lejanas para cortejarla y tener una oportunidad, pero para ella eso no importaba.

Se perdió entre los jardines del palacio que se encontraba vestido de gala, recorrió a caballo las extensas tierras en uno de sus tantos escapes a la libertad, sintiéndose en el infinito de ese mundo, hasta encontrarse en el claro donde florecían los tulipanes.

—Diomedes —susurro buscando entre las sombras —Diomedes ya estoy aquí

—Hola princesa, creí que no vendrías —contesto una voz masculina revelándose cubierto por una gruesa capa oscura dejando ver solo una mirada azul

—Hoy la guardia esta más férrea que de costumbre —respondió suspirando

—¿Lista para tu regalo de cumpleaños?

—No tenias que hacerlo —se ruborizo mientras jugaba con los lazos de su capa

En sus manos fue entregado un sencillo dije, un búho, no era la gran cosa, pero su valor sentimental era suficiente para la niña que estaba encantada.

—Era de mi abuela —contesto el muchacho

—Tu abuela… creí que… bueno me dijiste que no tenias madre —sonó confundida

—Oh si, pero no es mi abuela de sangre, tú sabes que soy… ya sabes huérfano —se sintió indigno por un momento al verse cortejando a una niña de su clase

—Lo siento yo no quería… lo siento —se encogió en la capa mordiendo su labio inferior —A mi no me importa quien seas ni de donde vengas, ni siquiera si no recuerdas quien eres y de donde eres, a mi solo me interesa que… me quieras —mascullo lo ultimo azorada

—Tranquila…

Levanto el mentón de la niña con sus dedos, la miro a los ojos perdiéndose en ese verde esmeralda tan hermoso, juraba que Rafael, era la creación más perfecta sobre la tierra, y cuando rozo sus labios, alcanzo el cielo. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, un beso tímido, casi infantil, el estomago de Rafael se contrajo y se hizo un ovillo, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban hasta arderle, los labios de Diomedes eran calidos y agradables, entonces los gritos de los guardias buscándola quebraron la burbuja de manera abrupta.

—Tengo que irme, prometo que mañana a primera hora te llevare a hablar con mi padre, estoy segura que él te aceptara —le dio un ultimo beso

—Esperare por ti, siempre

Un ultimo beso, y los jóvenes se separaron, Rafael se lleno el corazón con el sueño de verse a lado de su amado Diomedes bajo la bendición de sus padres.

_Déjame decirte algo aquí, en el lecho de mi muerte, mi querido Diomedes, tú estas destinado a la grandeza, por tus venas corre la sangre de casas nobles… ve a donde Lord Gemini y Lord Scorpio, allí, menciona el nombre de Tenma Pegasus y revela que en realidad eres Antares Scorpio, el hijo de Sasha Sagitarius y Kardia Scorpio… tu vida estará llena de lujos, perdón si no pude revelar esto hasta este momento en que las garras de la muerte reclaman mi vida._

Rafael espero y espero, cada tarde de cada día en ese claro junto a los tulipanes, retirándose junto al sol de regreso al palacio, miro a sus padres amarse con intensidad y jurándose amor eterno, un amor que sobrepaso las barreras del tiempo y la distancia… Y ella ahí, tan infeliz, nunca supo porque Diomedes no volvió, cuando Aspros había aceptado abiertamente que lo presentara ante él. Su corazón estaba roto, pero las heridas sanarían tarde o temprano.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me acompañaron en este viaje, a cada review follor y favorite, ustedes son mi motor, y mi inspiración, formaron parte de esta historia con emociones que me da placer haber provocado en cada uno de ustedes, esta no es una despedida. Esto es la abertura a nuevas aventuras en las que espero puedan seguirme.

A ti que me lees desde un rincón de Internet, que reiste, lloraste, odiaste y te sentiste bien leyendo mis humildes textos...

**GRACIAS**

_Abaddon Dewitt_


End file.
